The Roadtrip from Hell
by xJackiex
Summary: What happens when you get the entire Yugioh gang together for a roadtrip across Europe? Who will kiss who - and who will kill who? And what happens when Duke joins with his...twin sister?! S/S, J/M, YY/I/B, T/?.
1. Default Chapter

Jackie: Hey people! This is my first story so it's kinda a trial thing but it should be good.   
  
Bakura: *growls* It better be! I don't want to waste my time here!  
  
Jackie: Anyway...enjoy! And by the way I don't own Yugioh...nope, I wish cause then I'd be filthy   
  
rich hee hee ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Yugi, why did we say we'd do this again? *sighs while packing*  
  
Yugi: Cause Serenity asked us and she's helped us out before.  
  
Yami: Who else is going on this road trip anyway?  
  
Yugi: Joey, Tristin, Mai, Kaiba, Serenity, Tea, you, me, Isis, Ryou, Bakura...  
  
Yami: Is that it?  
  
Yugi: Er...yeah that's it.  
  
Two hours later Yami and Yugi walked to Kaiba Corp where Serenity, Joey and Seto were   
  
already standing on the corner next to a limo.  
  
Mai: *walking up* Hey! Cool ride!  
  
Seto: Thanks.  
  
Ryou: *walks up with Bakura* Hey guys!  
  
Bakura: *growls at Yami*  
  
Yugi: Hey Ryou!  
  
Tea: *walks up with Isis* Hey guys!  
  
Serenity: Hi!  
  
Yami: *meekly* Hi Isis.  
  
Yugi: *nudges Yami and smiles*  
  
Mai: Nice bag Isis.  
  
Isis: Thanks, I got it from a cute little shop downtown.  
  
Serenity: Really what's it called?  
  
Joey: Ugh, girl talk!  
  
Yami: What the- *Merik and YMerik walk up* What the hell are you two doing here?!  
  
Merik: We were invited dumbass!  
  
Yami: Yugi! You never told me that murdering idiot and his yami were coming!  
  
Yugi: *sweats* Um...  
  
Seto: Shut the talk and let's get into the car!  
  
Joey: Great! I'm driving!  
  
Seto: I don't think so mutt!  
  
Serenity: Hey! (grabs Seto's arm and blinks innocently)  
  
Seto: *blushes*  
  
Mai: *to Tea* Awww...  
  
Seto: *glares at Mai* I'm driving since it's my limo!  
  
Yami: Fine, but keep that moron *points to Merik* and his psycho yami away from me!  
  
Isis: Relax, *smiles* I'll sit next to you.  
  
Yami: *blushes*  
  
They all got into the limo and after twenty minutes finally figured out who was sitting where.  
  
Serenity: Okay, *sitting next to Seto in the front* where are we going first?  
  
Tea: Italy!  
  
Yugi: Germany!  
  
Mai: France! *whispers to Isis* I hear the shopping's great!  
  
Isis: Really?  
  
Merik: Taiwan!  
  
Tristin: What the...?!  
  
Joey: I don't care as long as there's food!  
  
Isis: France sounds nice.  
  
YMerik: Are there people to kill there?  
  
Serenity: *ignors YMerik* Everyone okay with France as our first stop?  
  
Everyone except YMerik: *shrugs* Sure.  
  
Serenity: Okay let's go!  
  
Seto slammed on the pedal and the limo sped forward.  
  
Joey: 99 bottles of beer on the wall...99 bottles of beer...  
  
Mai: DON'T YOU EVEN START JOEY WHEELER!  
  
Merik: *grins* I love that song!  
  
YMerik: Me too!  
  
YMerik, Merik, Joey & Tristin: Take one down pass it around...98 bottles of beer on the wall!  
  
Bakura: If you don't stop singing I'm gonna come over there and put my foot up your stupid asses!  
  
Ryou: That wasn't very nice...  
  
YMerik: Just try!  
  
Bakura lunged at YMerik but was stopped by Yugi and Mai.  
  
YMerik: Ha! And you call yourself a yami! You can't even get past a girl and a short little boy!  
  
Merik, Tristin & Joey: 96 bottles of beer on the wall...96 bottles of beer...  
  
Yugi: *letting go of Bakura* I AM NOT SHORT!  
  
Tea and Ryou grabbed onto Bakura as he lunged at YMerik again.  
  
Mai: Hate to break it to ya Yugi, but you're in denial.  
  
Yami: Don't call my abiou short!  
  
YMerik: Whatcha gonna do, Pharaoh boy?  
  
Yami: I'll tell you what I'm going to do! I'll shove that rod of yours so far up your ass-  
  
Seto: WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO FRICKIN DRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! *silence* Now sit down and if you can't get along watch some damn TV!  
  
Seto pressed a button next to the steering wheel and a TV appeared from the ceiling.  
  
Joey: Awesome! I get the remote!  
  
Tristin: No me! *lunges for the remote and presses a button*  
  
Joey: Teletubbies?  
  
Mai, Tea, Serenity & Isis: *giggles*  
  
Tristin: *blushes* I didn't know that was the channel...  
  
Joey: Right Tristin *grabs the remote and presses the next button*  
  
Bakura: Hey it's Looney Tunes!  
  
Everyone: *stares at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Uhh...well it's the only violent thing on Ryou's stupid TV!  
  
Mai: *grabs the remote from Joey* Give me that! *presses another button* Hey! It's a Victoria's Secret fashion show!  
  
Isis, Serenity & Tea: *squeals of delight*  
  
Yugi, Tristin, Ryou & Joey: *blushes heavily*  
  
Yami: What's Victoria's Secret? *stares intently at the screen*  
  
Tea: Oh it's great! They have the best lingerie! *points at the screen* See look at that one!  
  
Mai: Ugh, *faces Isis* look how supportive that is!  
  
Yami: Yes, very!  
  
Everyone: *stares at Yami*  
  
Yugi: Err...Yami is there something you want to tell us?  
  
Yami: What?! *blushes* No! Just one of my wives explained to me all about this stuff once...  
  
Everyone: *looks at him in disbelief*  
  
Yami: I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merik & Bakura: *snorts*  
  
Isis: I think it's cute that a guy is interested in clothing!  
  
Yami: *blushes* I'm not, Yugi does all my shopping for me!  
  
Everyone: *stares at Yugi, then back at Yami*  
  
Yugi: *blushes*  
  
Yami: Just one of my wives explained the whole...um...mechanism to me!  
  
YMerik: Huh, I bet I had more wives that you did.  
  
Yami: *glares* What did you just say?  
  
YMerik: I bet I had more wives than you did! I was tons more attactive than you!  
  
Yami: You were not! Plus I was the damn Pharaoh! I had over 50 wives!  
  
Serenity, Isis, Tea & Mai: *sweatmarks*  
  
Bakura: So? That's nothing for a pharaoh! I had over 30 wives!  
  
Yami: What do you know, TOMB ROBBER!  
  
Bakura: GAY PHARAOH!  
  
Yami: I WILL SEND YOU INTO OBLIVION WITH MY PUZZLE!  
  
Bakura: I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM FIRST!  
  
Yami: OBLIVION!  
  
Bakura: SHADOW REALM!  
  
Yami: OBLIVION!  
  
Bakura: SHADOW REALM!  
  
Yami: OBLIVION!  
  
Bakura: SHADOW REALM!  
  
Yami: OBLIVION!  
  
Bakura: SHADOW REALM!  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Bakura: BRING IT ON PHARAOH BOY!  
  
Yugi, Isis and Ryou grabbed Yami as he lunged at Bakura.  
  
Ryou: *panting* I - don't - think - I - can - stand - much - more - of - this!  
  
Joey: *shielding his eyes* Er, Mai can you turn off the TV? That's a little more of that girl than I wanted to see!  
  
Mai: Huh, and you're always boasting to be the tough guy!  
  
Merik: Let's see, damn! That girl is hot!  
  
Isis: MERIK!  
  
Tea: Ew! Perve! Mai turn the TV off!  
  
Mai turned the TV off and Yugi, Isis and Ryou finally managed to force Yami into his seat.  
  
Joey: Hey Kaiba, when're we stopping for lunch?  
  
Serenity: Joey you had breakfast a half an hour ago!  
  
Joey: Hey, I get hungry quickly.  
  
Seto: Well too bad cause we're not stopping for atleast another hour.  
  
Joey: Humph *sulks*  
  
Mai: Awww, you look so cute when you sulk!  
  
Joey: *blushes*  
  
Bakura: *looks disgusted* How do you find him more attractive then me?  
  
Tea: Maybe because he's not an evil spirit who tried to send us all to the shadow realm?  
  
Bakura: *grumbles* THE SHADOW REALM RULES!!! *grins*  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Yami: *mutters* Oblivion's better...  
  
Yugi & Tea: *sweatmarks*  
  
Yugi: Er...how about we play a friendly game of duel monsters?  
  
Ryou: Great!  
  
Tea: I'll play! I brought my deck!  
  
Bakura: Yeah, and the loser gets sent to the shadow realm!  
  
Joey: Uhh, how about not?  
  
Yugi: That's not really what I had in mind Bakura...  
  
YMerik: I'll crush you all with my Egyptian God card!  
  
Yami: Hey psycho don't forget I've got an Egyptian God card too!  
  
Seto: Yeah, my Obelisk the Tormentor will crush your stupid Ra card!  
  
YMerik: *growling* DON'T YOU DARE INSULT RA!  
  
Everyone except Yami & Bakura: *sweatmarks*  
  
YMerik: RA IS THE ULTIMATE BEING! THE SURPREME RULER AND CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE!  
  
Yami: *whispers to everyone* You shouldn't have said that Kaiba. He gets all crazy and demented, he loves Ra.  
  
YMerik: I'M NOT DEMENTED! HOW DARE YOU INSULT RA! I WILL KILL YOU! *points his rod at Seto*  
  
Isis: *tries to grab the rod from him*  
  
Yami: Whatever *shrugs*  
  
YMerik: IF YOU THINK I'M SO DEMENTED THEN DUEL ME AND I'LL SHOW YOU THAT YOU'RE THE DEMENTED ONE!  
  
Mai: No offence Isis, but I think your brother's yami needs a therapist.  
  
Isis: *shrugs* I've been telling him to get one for ages.  
  
Merik: My yami doesn't need a therapist!  
  
YMerik: I don't need a therapist you slut!  
  
Joey: Hey! Watch your mouth!  
  
Yugi: *to Ryou* Isn't this a great roadtrip?  
  
YMerik: Don't talk to me you stupid mortal!  
  
Joey: Don't call me stupid in front of everyone!  
  
YMerik: Oh I'm sorry. *looks innocent* Was it a secret or something?  
  
Joey lunged at YMerik but Tristin tripped him and grabbed him.  
  
Joey: LET ME AT THAT BASTARD!!  
  
The car swerved and Joey and everyone rammed into the side of the limo ontop of each other.  
  
Bakura: Ouch! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!  
  
Tea: Who's got their hand on my butt?!  
  
Yugi: *blushes* Sorry Tea, that would be me. *pulls his hand away*  
  
Joey: Serenity! Are you okay? Kaiba what the hell are you doing?!  
  
Serenity: I'm fine Joey, I'm in the front seat so I didn't go anywhere.  
  
Seto: What the hell was I doing Wheeler?! You guys were yelling so much I lost control of the limo!  
  
Merik: WHO THE F@@K IS ONTOP OF ME!?!?!?  
  
Yami: I DON'T KNOW BUT YOU'RE ONTOP OF ME! *pauses* Wait, whose hair is that?  
  
Isis: Ehem, that would be mine Yami!  
  
Yami: Oh sorry Isis!  
  
Isis: And could you please get off me I'm about to suffocate!  
  
Yami: Sorry Merik and YMerik are ontop of me!  
  
Merik: That's cause your stupid abiou and friendship girl are ontop of us!  
  
Tea: HEY!  
  
Yugi: That's cause Mai, Joey and Tristin are ontop of us!  
  
Mai: Well Bakura and Ryou are ontop of us!  
  
Joey: Uh, Mai, *blushing* you should really um...pull up your shirt.  
  
Mai: *looks down and blushes, her shirt is halfway down her chest* Oh my god! *pulls it up*  
  
Bakura: *looking down at Mai* Looks like you filled up in all the right places Mai!  
  
Mai: Ugh don't even think about it Bakura!  
  
Joey: Shut up Bakura! *kicks him*  
  
Bakura: Ow! You'll pay for that! I'll send you to the shadow realm!  
  
Isis: LOOK IF YOU DON'T GET OFF US RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE   
  
SHADOW REALM!!!!  
  
Bakura and Ryou got up and everyone eventually straightened themselves out.  
  
Bakura: Is that all you have to say to me Mai? *smirks* I'd say you liked it.  
  
Mai: I don't know what you're on white haired boy!  
  
Bakura: Hmph, everyone time a girl walks by me she sighs!  
  
Tea: Yeah, with relief!  
  
Yugi: I smell a fight...Kaiba can we get moving again?  
  
Bakura: What are you talking about Gardner? I saw you checking me out during duelist kingdom when we first met up.  
  
Tea: *blushes* Yeah well that's cause I though you were Ryou and well, I used to have a crush on Ryou.  
  
Yugi: WHAT?!  
  
Everyone: *stares at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Um, I mean *whispers* what?  
  
Joey: *slaps Yugi on the back* Real smooth Yug!  
  
Yugi: What? I don't like her!  
  
Tea: *raises her eyebrows at Yugi and puts her hands her hips*  
  
Yugi: Er, um, *mumbles*  
  
Mai: That's okay Yugi, I think it's sweet! *grins*  
  
Yugi: *blushes*  
  
Joey: *snigers* That reminds me I'm hungry, hey Kaiba! When are we stopping for lunch?  
  
Seto: Well we'll be at the next town where my ferry's waiting to take us to the airport which is a little further down the coast, so if you're that hungry we can stop and get something there.  
  
Joey: Well I'm that hungry!  
  
Seto: Then it's true what people say, dogs do have big appetites!  
  
Merik, YMerik, Bakura & Tristin: *snigers*  
  
Joey: Go shut it you rich bastard!  
  
Seto: *smirks* That was original!  
  
Joey: *mumbles looking evily at Seto*  
  
Serenity: Oh come on Joey he didn't really mean that. *turns to Seto* Did you Seto?  
  
Joey: *in disgust* Seto! Since when do you call him Seto!?  
  
Seto: *blushes*  
  
Serenity: Er - I mean Kaiba?  
  
Joey: *looking confused and angry*  
  
Mai: *groans* Joey how old are you?  
  
Joey: Uh, 16. Why?  
  
Mai: I was just wondering how long someone could live without a brain.  
  
Joey: *goes red in the face*  
  
Merik: What? You won't hit her?  
  
Tristin: Of course not!  
  
Yugi: *grins* Because he loooooves her!  
  
Joey: *goes even redder* No I don't!  
  
Yugi & Tristin: *makes kissing noises*  
  
Mai: *flushes*  
  
Tea: Ugh you're so immature sometimes Yugi!  
  
Joey: YUGI! *goes purple with embaressment*  
  
Yugi: *grins evily* Payback time!  
  
Serenity: You know grinning that way you're beginning to remind me of Merik.  
  
Merik: What?! I resent that! I'm so much more evil than he is!  
  
Seto: Okay everyone be quiet or else we're going to get into a car accident!  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
Joey & Merik: *sulks*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: Anyway I know it's not that great...  
  
Merik: Actually it sucked.  
  
Jackie: I wouldn't say that if I were you...I have the power to make your life miserable! Mwah hahahahahaha! *evil laugh* Anyway what I was saying it's all plot construction. Review if you want! 


	2. GEL BOY!

Jackie: We're back! Chapie two! Again I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Seto: What's the pairing in this story?  
  
Jackie: Joey/Mai of course! And you and Serenity!  
  
Seto: WHAT?! I'm with the dog's sister?  
  
Joey: *red* STOP CALLING ME A DOG!  
  
Seto: *summons his Blue Eyes White Dragon*  
  
Joey: *wimpering* Okay you can!  
  
Seto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BOW TO ME!!!!!  
  
Yami: *sweatmark* Anyway who else is paired with who?  
  
Jackie: You and Bakura are fighting over Isis.  
  
Bakura: What? I refuse!  
  
Jackie: *smirks* I don't think you want to do that!  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Jackie: Let's just say I have a mental image of you running around in Hello Kitty boxers. ^_^  
  
Bakura: *sweats* NO! NOT THE HELLO KITTY BOXERS!!  
  
Jackie: *evil laugh*  
  
Yugi: Er...anyway back to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After an hour of everyone being quiet (who knew?) and Joey and Merik sulking they finally reached Devon on the coast.  
  
Seto: Okay here we are.  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
Joey & Merik: *sulks*  
  
Seto: *sighs* You can start talking again you know!  
  
Tristin: Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry!  
  
Yami: Yeah, me too!  
  
Seto: I know a small burger place in town so we can all eat there.  
  
Everyone gets out of the car except Joey and Merik who are still sulking.  
  
Yugi: Uh, Joey? You're not coming? We're going to eat.  
  
Joey: Hmph *turns his head away*  
  
Tristin: Whatever pal.  
  
They all walk away. Joey looks around and sees that he and Merik are alone.  
  
Joey: WAIT! *opens up the door* DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THE MANIAC!! *runs out after them*  
  
They all entered the restaurant and sat down at the largest table, luckily they all managed to squeeze in.  
  
Waitress: Hello! What can I do for you today?  
  
Tristin, Yami, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, YMerik, Joey and Yugi all looked at the waitress in astonishment. She was a 15 year old girl wearing a short skirt and pink tank top. She saw them staring at her and fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously.  
  
All the girls: *growls*  
  
Serenity: Can I have a hamburger please? And Seto here *puts her hand on Seto's chest, Seto blushes and Joey knocks over Mai's water* will have one also.  
  
Mai: I'll have a hamburger too, and incompetent here, *motions to Joey* will have one also.  
  
Joey: Just one?! I'd like five please!  
  
Mai: *sighs* Scratch that, he'll have five.  
  
YMerik: Got any raw beef?  
  
Waitress: *taken back* Umm...no.  
  
YMerik: *grumbles to himself*  
  
Tristin: One hamburger please.  
  
Ryou: I'll have a...*stutters under the waitress's glance* er, a salad please.  
  
Bakura: *under his breath* Wuss... *out loud* Do you have any beer?  
  
Waitress: Uh, no sorry.  
  
Bakura: Then nothing... *softly* stupid mortal restaurant...  
  
Waitress: *looks at Yugi and Yami* And what will you handsome gentlemen have?  
  
Yugi & Yami: *stutters*  
  
Tea: *growls and kicks Yugi under the table*  
  
Yugi: Ow Tea! *shyly* I'll just have a hamburger please.  
  
Yami: I'll have two.  
  
Tea & Isis: We'll have one each.  
  
Waitress: Alright I'll be back in a minute. *walks off*  
  
Isis: *coldly* A little young for you isn't she Yami?  
  
Yami: Er...  
  
Serenity: *giggles*  
  
Isis: What? *glares at Serenity*  
  
Serenity: Someone's a little jealous *giggles even more*  
  
Isis: You shouldn't be talking Mrs. 'Oh yes and this is my boyfriend right here and I'm going to put my hand on his chest and order for him so you can just get the hell away from him!'  
  
Everyone: *stares at Isis in shock*  
  
Seto: *blushes furiously*  
  
Serenity: *shaking with rage* Yeah well atleast he's a millionare and is actually good looking!  
  
Joey: *spits out the water he was drinking*  
  
Mai: Eww Joey!  
  
Joey: GOOD LOOKING?!  
  
Isis: YAMI'S BETTER LOOKING THAN THAT HUNK OF CRAP YOU'RE SITTING NEXT TO! PLUS HE'S BEATEN THE SHIT OUT OF HIM AT DUEL MONSTERS TWICE!  
  
Yami: *stares at Isis in shock*  
  
Serenity: EXCUSE ME HE IS NOT A HUNK OF CRAP! ATLEAST HIS HAIR ISN'T COMPLETELY COVERED IN GEL!  
  
Yugi: Hey! I use the same amount he does!  
  
Yami: Yeah and I use just the amount it says to use!  
  
Mai: Okay okay I think we should settle down here...  
  
YMerik: Ooo I'm going to tell your brother that you like the pharaoh *grins evily* He will NOT be pleased!  
  
Isis: You do and I'll stop cooking you breakfast!  
  
YMerik: *stops grinning* Damnit...  
  
Joey: *still gazing at Serenity* GOOD LOOKING?!  
  
Serenity: Er...  
  
Joey: *tries to get up but Mai grabs him* Kaiba I'm gonna kick your ass!  
  
Seto: *leans back against the seat* Just you try!  
  
Joey: *growls* LET ME AT HIM! I'LL KICK HIS RICH-BOY ASS ALL THE WAY TO- *slap*   
  
Owwww shit Mai! That hurt!  
  
Mai: *red in the face* Calm down you idiot!  
  
Serenity: Joey it's not that big a deal...  
  
Joey: BIG A DEAL! SERENITY HE'S 4 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!  
  
Mai: Joey shut up! *tries to cover his mouth*  
  
Joey: NOT TO MENTION HE'S LIKE MY BIGGEST ENEMY-  
  
Yugi: Joey he's not our enemy!  
  
Joey: PLUS THE FACT THAT HE'D PROBABLY TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU-  
  
Seto: I WOULD NOT YOU COWARDLY PUPPY! *goes red in the face*  
  
Joey: OH YEAH? WELL I DON'T TRUST YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU ONCE WE GET OUTSIDE? I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE BUTT KICKING OF-  
  
But Joey was stopped by something pressing up against his mouth. He looked around and realized it was Mai's lips. He looked at her closed eyes in astonishment and then put his arms around her and they both fell down, kissing.  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Tea: Jesus guys, get a room!  
  
Mai opened her eyes and stared right into Joey's. She suddenly realized that she had just kissed him and that everyone was starring at them.  
  
Mai: *studders red in the face* Uh, er, well atleast you've shut up now!  
  
Joey: *stares at her in astonishment*  
  
Waitress: Here's your hamburgers...and salad!  
  
Joey: Uhh I'm not really hungry I think I'm going to go outside. *awkwardly climbs over Mai and leaves*  
  
Everyone: *awkward silence*  
  
Tea: Uhh...so Yugi and Yami use too much hair gel, huh?  
  
Yugi & Yami: WE DO NOT!  
  
They spent the whole rest of the time arguing (except Mai who was silent the whole time) while they ate their hamburgers and...salad.  
  
Seto: If we're going to make that ferry we've got to get going.  
  
They all walked back to the limo and got inside.  
  
Merik: STUPID MORTAL CONTRAPTION!!!  
  
Merik was hitting Seto's cell phone and Joey was sitting in the back of the limo looking aprehensively at Merik.  
  
Seto: What the hell do you think you're doing?! *grabs cell phone from Merik*  
  
Merik: The damn thing wouldn't work! It kept asking for a passkey or something!  
  
Seto: That's cause it's MY phone dumbass!  
  
Merik: Stupid mortal! Yami give me my rod so I can kill this idiot!  
  
YMerik: No way! It's still my turn to hold the rod!  
  
Merik: *fuming* I DON'T CARE HAND ME THE DAMN ROD!  
  
Isis: Um, brother *hurries over to Merik* I think you should have something to drink... *opens up a bottle from her bag and pours the liquid down Merik's throat*  
  
Merik: What- *stops and then falls asleep*  
  
Yugi: What was that?  
  
Isis: A very powerful sleeping potion...I keep it on me all the time incase he tries to kill me.  
  
Everyone except YMerik & Joey: *looks in horror*  
  
Isis: *shrugs* He's got as bad a temper as his yami.  
  
YMerik: I resent that!  
  
Everyone sat back in their seats except Joey who stayed in the corner instead of sitting next to Mai. Seto began driving and after he turned a corner they saw a large ferry waiting for them. Seto drove right onto it and motioned for them to get out.  
  
Seto: I'm going upstairs to check on everything. There's a lounge inside if you want to sit down. *leaves*  
  
Yugi: Hey Tristin! Care to take on me and Yami at duel monsters?  
  
Tristin: Forget it man!  
  
Serenity: Will you teach me how to play Yugi?  
  
Yugi: *flushes* Er, okay Serenity. (You can tell Yugi's not good with girls, huh?)  
  
Yugi and Serenity went inside to the lounge, and Yami, Ryou, Isis, Joey (still silent) and Tristin went in to watch. YMerik went wandering off and Merik was still asleep in the limo.  
  
Bakura: Hey mortal girl, do you know if I can get some beer on this boat?  
  
Tea: Uh, I don't think so Bakura. And stop calling me mortal!  
  
Bakura: Stupid mortals... *wanders off*  
  
Mai: *leans over the edge of the boat*  
  
Tea: *follows Mai* Hey. *silence* Um, so how are you doing? *silence* Oh come on it's not that big a deal...  
  
Mai: Tea! I frickin kissed him! And in front of all of you!  
  
Tea: Well, do you like him?  
  
Mai: I don't know, I guess so.  
  
Tea: Well, what made you kiss him in the first place?  
  
Mai: I don't know! I just remember thinking that he looked really cute when he was angry, he was all red and everything, plus he wouldn't shut up...and then it was just like a reflex, I didn't even think about doing it!  
  
Tea: Is there something going on between you two now?  
  
Mai: I don't know, Joey won't look at me, and I don't really want to look at him.  
  
Tea: Well if it makes you feel any better it seemed like he was really enjoying it. *grins*  
  
Mai: *smiles weakly*  
  
Tea: I've known Joey for like, ever, and I've never seen him walk away from a meal like he did. Why don't you talk to him?  
  
Mai: Uhhh that would be no!  
  
Tea: Mai-  
  
Mai: No. Not yet anyway. It's too weird.  
  
Tea: *shrugs* Whatever. I know he likes you though.  
  
Mai: On that subject, *smiles* Yugi totally likes you.  
  
Tea: *flushes* What?  
  
Mai: Oh come on he totally likes you! Did you see how annoyed he got when you said you used to have a crush on Ryou?  
  
Sound from the Limo: *yawn* Where the f@@k is everyone?  
  
Tea & Mai: *look at each other* Merik! Shit! *they run inside*  
  
Inside Yugi and Serenity were sitting on opposite sides of a table and Yugi was teaching her how to play with Joey's deck. Joey was sitting on the couch silently watching TV, and Ryou and Tristin were watching Yugi and Serenity play. Yami and Isis were in the corner talking about millenium items.  
  
Isis: Yeah, my brother or my brother's yami are always constantly polishing theirs.  
  
Yami: Really? *looks at his* Mine's pretty filthy. The last time Yugi or I polished the puzzle was probably, I guess when Yugi had to put it back together after we dueled your brother's first mind slave.  
  
Mai and Tea sat down next to Serenity. She was arranging the cards in her hands.   
  
Mai: Hey Serenity that's weird, you finger your cards with your hands exactly like Joey does.  
  
Everyone except Yami & Isis: *stares at Mai*  
  
Serenity: Really? I didn't know that. *hesitates* You must have watched Joey a lot to know that.  
  
Mai: *flushes* Er, no I'm just pretty observant of my opponent when I duel.  
  
Tea: Oh yeah? *smirks* How does Yugi 'finger his cards'? You've dueled him more than Joey so you should know.  
  
Mai: *growls at Tea* Umm...  
  
Yugi: *hesitates* Uh, well she probably doesn't know because I don't really finger my cards a lot.  
  
Mai: *glances at Yugi appreciatively* Yeah! Yeah that's why.  
  
Tea & Tristin: *shrugs*  
  
Seto: *enters* Okay we should be at the airport in about an hour. *sits down next to Tea and opens up his laptop*  
  
Tea: Don't you go anywhere without that thing?  
  
Seto: Nope.  
  
Serenity: *smuggly* Well you will on our honeymoon, won't you?  
  
Seto: *knocks over his laptop*  
  
Joey: *turns off the TV and turns around* WHAT?!  
  
Yugi: *sighs* Here we go again.  
  
Seto: *sweatmark*  
  
Joey: *trying to keep calm* Serenity I think you've been reading too many romance novels!  
  
Serenity: Have not!  
  
Joey: Have too!  
  
Serenity: Have not! *gets up and faces Joey*  
  
Joey: Have too!  
  
Serenity: Have not!  
  
Joey: Have too!  
  
Serenity: Have not!  
  
Joey: Have too!  
  
Serenity: Have not!  
  
Joey: Have too!  
  
Serenity: Have not!  
  
Joey: Have too!  
  
Serenity: Have not!  
  
Joey: Have too!  
  
Serenity: Have not!  
  
Yami & Isis: *walks over looking confused*  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Yugi: Joey aren't you supposed to be the mature one?  
  
Joey: Fine. *seething* But you HAVE TOO!  
  
Serenity: HAVE NOT! *pauses* Anyway I was just joking.  
  
Tea: If this is what it's like having a sibling, I'm glad I'm an only child.  
  
Seto: Mokuba and I never fought like this.  
  
Isis: But that's cause your more like a mix of father and brother to Mokuba.  
  
Voice: SCREW YOU!  
  
Voice #2: MAY OSIRIS DESTROY YOUR MUMMY YOU EGYPTIAN PIECE OF CRAP!  
  
Seto: What the...?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: Who is making all that noise? And what's going to happen with Joey and Mai?  
  
Mai: Thanks for making me look like a total idiot by the way! Why in the world would I kiss Joey?  
  
Joey: Hey!  
  
Jackie: Because you're in love with him!  
  
Mai: No I'm not!  
  
Jackie: Yes you are...or no more makeup!  
  
Mai: *terrified*  
  
Jackie: Heh heh! I'll post again soon. 


	3. Guys taking their shirts off WOOHOO!

Jackie: Don't own Yugioh!!  
  
Tea: By the way you never said before...who do I get with?  
  
Jackie: Hmmm...I don't know...maybe Merik...  
  
Merik: WHAT?! ME AND FRIENDSHIP GIRL?  
  
Tea: *hits Merik over the head with her purse*  
  
Jackie: Maybe Yugi...maybe YMerik...*grins evily* or maybe even...TRISTIN!  
  
Tea: NOOO!  
  
Tristin: Hey! I'm cool!  
  
Jackie: It's up to our readers to decide...hear that? Start voting!!  
  
Tristin: Why does no one like me? *starts crying*  
  
Jackie: Because you suck and there is no point in you being here. You're just here so I can torture you...hee heeeee ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voice: SCREW YOU!  
  
Voice #2: MAY OSIRIS DESTROY YOUR MUMMY YOU EGYPTIAN PIECE OF CRAP!  
  
Seto: What the...?!  
  
They ran out and saw Bakura and YMerik arguing.  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP! NIKOMAK!  
  
Yami: Woah!!! Bakura that was uncalled for!  
  
Yugi: What did he say?  
  
YMerik: WHY ARE YOU CURSING AT ME IN ARABIC YOU IDIOT?!  
  
Bakura: WELL I'M PART ARABIC ALSO YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
  
Yami: Er, loosly translated in Arabic nikomak means um, fu$k your mother.  
  
Joey: Serenity you shouldn't be hearing this!  
  
Serenity: Oh cut the crap Joey I already know this.  
  
Joey: *looks shocked*  
  
YMerik: HOW ARE YOU PART ARABIC YOU DAMN ALBINO!?  
  
Bakura: MAY YOU HAVE WAJ AB ZIBIK!  
  
Yami: Eww! God Bakura! *grimacing*  
  
YMerik: STOP CURSING IN ARABIC YOU JACKASS!  
  
Joey: What does waj ab zibik mean?  
  
Yami: Um, you don't want to know.  
  
Isis: What does it mean?  
  
Yami: Uhh, it's kind of a, um, guy thing.  
  
Tristin: What?  
  
Yami: I'll tell you when you're older.  
  
Seto: Then tell me! I'm older than you.  
  
Yami: Kaiba I'm 4981 years older than you!  
  
Seto: Oh right. Damnit.  
  
Bakura: MAY RA PLAGUE YOU WITH FLEAS!  
  
Isis: What are you two fighting about?!  
  
Merik: *standing on the side* Well, YMerik found a cat that he was going to burn up, and then Bakura found it, and they started arguing over it, and then Bakura just burned it up anyway.  
  
Serenity: *to Bakura* You're sick! You burned up a cat?! What's the matter with you!  
  
Bakura: *shrugs* I was bored.  
  
YMerik: F@@K YOU MORTAL! I FOUND THAT CAT FIRST! ASSHOLE!  
  
Bakura: I'M NOT A MORTAL YOU IDIOT! HOW YOU COULD EVER HAVE HAD ENOUGH BRAINS TO EVEN TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD IS BEYOND ME!  
  
YMerik: THAT'LL COST YOU FOOL! *his rod starts to glow*  
  
Bakura: BRING IT ON! *his ring starts to glow*  
  
Merik: *looking at his watch* HA! *runs over to YMerik and grabs the rod* MY TURN TO HOLD THE ROD! *waves it around and does his happy dance*  
  
YMerik: *looks clueless* Wait, NO I HAVE TO KILL THIS IDIOT *points to Bakura* FIRST!  
  
Merik: Too bad your time's up. *still doing happy dance*  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Bakura: Haha you can't even keep your abiou under control!  
  
YMerik lunged at Bakura and they began fighting.  
  
Mai: Er, should we stop them?  
  
Yami: Just leave them at it, if we're lucky maybe they'll kill each other.  
  
Yugi: Yami!  
  
Yami: *mutters* I can never get a break...  
  
However everyone else liked Yami's idea so they just walked back inside.  
  
Serenity: Where were we in the game Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Uh, I think it was your turn. *they sit down*  
  
Seto: *picks up his laptop which is still on the floor* Shit I think it's broken.  
  
Tea: Good. No more annoying keyboard noises.  
  
Seto: Sorry, I've got a spare. *grins and takes out another from his bag and begins to type*  
  
Tea: Ugh.  
  
Joey sat down and began watching TV again and everyone else watched Serenity and Yugi duel. Finally...  
  
Serenity: HA! I won!  
  
Yugi: *blushes* Good job Serenity.  
  
Isis: Oh Yugi you're such a little gentleman. Letting Serenity win.  
  
Yugi: *blushes even more*  
  
Yami: And I'm not a gentleman? Hmph. *crosses his arms and sulks*  
  
The ferry stopped and they all walked outside. The airport was right in front of them and Bakura and YMerik were both lying on the ground with scrapes and bruises all over them.  
  
Seto: Okay someone get them up. You all walk right across the street and I'll drive the limo over. My jet is waiting there.   
  
Yami grabbed YMerik and began to drag him by his shirt across the street. In the middle of the street his shirt ripped and he fell to the ground.  
  
Yami: By the powers of Ra! How cheap is your clothing!?  
  
Tristin grabbed Bakura and flung him over his shoulder, and they walked after Yami and YMerik.  
  
Bakura: Hey you stupid mortal put me down! I can walk by myself! *climbs off Tristin's back*  
  
YMerik: Yeah, get off me pharaoh! *pushes Yami away*  
  
Tea: Hey! Look at his back!  
  
Isis: Ooh, cool tatoos! *points at YMerik's back which is covered in Egyptian hieroglyphs and pictures*  
  
Mai: Wow!  
  
Bakura: Oh come on! I have cooler ones than him!  
  
Isis: *eyes flashing* Well then let's see!  
  
Bakura: Fine! *starts to take off his shirt*  
  
Seto: *out the limo window* You can strip all you want once we get on the jet, okay?  
  
They all hurry into the jet, especially the girls. ^_^  
  
Isis: Wait, where's my brother?  
  
Seto: I got him. *walks in after parking the limo in the jet, carrying a passed out Merik* I think he found the secret wine stash in the limo.  
  
Mai: You had wine in the limo!?  
  
Seto: Yup. *dumps Merik on one of the couches in the jet*  
  
Tea: YMerik, where did you get all those tatoos? *gazes at YMerik longingly*  
  
YMerik: *sees her looking and grins* My secret honey.  
  
Tea: *snaps* Don't even think about it!  
  
The plane starts up.  
  
Bakura: You should see mine then.  
  
Mai: Well...? *grins*  
  
Joey: *growls*  
  
Bakura: *takes off his shirt and shows them his right shoulder*  
  
Tea: Wow, that's so cool! It like, curls around your shoulder and everything!  
  
Serenity: Awesome! I normally don't like tatoos, but that's really cool!  
  
YMerik: Hmph. *glares at Bakura*  
  
All the girls: *turn to Yami*  
  
Tea: *grins* So you're the last ancient guy.  
  
Isis: Yeah Yami, *grins* do you have any tatoos?  
  
Yami: Er... *blushes*  
  
Mai: Oh come on Yami! Take it off! *grins*  
  
Yami: *blushes* I don't know...  
  
Isis: Please? *flutters her eyelashes and puts on a sad face*  
  
Yami: Oh alright! I don't have as many as them though. *takes off his shirt*  
  
Tristin: Wow, I feel like I'm in a gay bar, tons of guys taking off their shirts!  
  
Yami turned around and showed all the girls his back. In the middle was the millenium puzzle entwined in a bunch of rose vines with thorns on them.  
  
Mai: That's so pretty... *stares at Yami's back*  
  
Isis: Can I touch it?  
  
Yami: *blushes* Er, I guess.  
  
Bakura: *growls*  
  
Isis: *brushes her hands along the outline of the puzzle*  
  
Yami: *blushes even more*  
  
Yugi: Yami that's so cool! You never showed that to me before! I thought you just had the other one.  
  
Tea: You have more than that?  
  
Yami: *nods*  
  
Bakura & YMerik: *growl*  
  
Yami lifted up the hair on the back of his neck to reveal a small millenium puzzle.  
  
Serenity: Cool!  
  
Mai: *turns to the other guys* So, any of you guys have tatoos?  
  
Joey, Tristin, Ryou & Seto: Nope.  
  
Yugi: Er...  
  
Tea: *in shock* Yugi?!  
  
Joey: What?! You never told me you got a tatoo!  
  
Ryou: Wow Yugi!  
  
Mai: I didn't expect you to get one Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Um, I got one the same time as Yami.  
  
Joey: *confused* 5000 years ago?  
  
Tea: No idiot! *smacks Joey's head*  
  
Joey: Ouch!  
  
Seto: I don't think his elevator reaches the top floor.  
  
Everyone except Joey: *laughs*  
  
Tea: Wait, so when did you get the tatoo Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yami and I got one last year.  
  
Isis: *grins* So take off your shirt!  
  
Yami & Bakura: *frowns*  
  
Yugi: *blushes* No it's not on my back. Yami and I got the same one. *lifts up the hair on the back of his neck to reveal the a small millenium puzzle like Yami*  
  
Tristin: Wow Yugi that's wild!  
  
Joey: I can't believe you never told me Yug!  
  
Serenity: I never thought you'd get one Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *still blushing* Yami convinced me.  
  
Joey: Hey Kaiba do you have a TV in here too?  
  
Seto: Nope. Usually I use this on buisness trips. My other one has the TV.  
  
Joey: Why would you want it without a TV?  
  
Seto: Because some of us actually do something with our lives Wheeler.  
  
Joey: I do stuff with my life moron!  
  
Seto: Uhuh.  
  
Tea: Calm down Joey!  
  
Joey: *sulks*  
  
Yugi: How long is this trip Kaiba?  
  
Seto: 1 hour.  
  
Yugi: Oh dear god.  
  
After an hour they finally landed in France, barely alive. YMerik and Bakura had begun fighting again, and when Merik woke up he had started trying to kill everyone with his rod which Isis said was an effect of hangover. Seto drove them to a hotel a couple blocks from the airport and said that they'd spend the night there since it was already 8pm. Luckily the manager of the hotel spoke English.  
  
Manager: Hello! What can I do for you today?  
  
Seto: We'd like some rooms for the night.  
  
Manager: Well you're in luck because we only have two other visitors. *looks at them* We don't allow coed rooming just so you know unless you're married.  
  
Seto: That's fine.  
  
Manager: Follow me. *takes them to the second floor* You can use all of the rooms on this floor, two people to a room. There's a bathroom at the end of the hall, and another downstairs next to the kitchen. *leaves*  
  
Yugi: Yami? Room with you?  
  
Yami: Sure. We'll take this one. *points to the first door*  
  
Joey: Me and Tristin get the next one!  
  
Merik: Me and my yami'll bunk.  
  
YMerik: Bunk? You idiot mortal...  
  
Serenity: Isis want to share a room?  
  
Isis: Sure.  
  
Tea: Then Mai and I will take the next one.  
  
Seto: I get my own room!  
  
Bakura: Me and my abiou get the last one then.  
  
Tristin: Anyone want to get something to eat with me? I'm hungry.  
  
Joey: Me too, let's go!  
  
Everyone went into their rooms except Tristin, Joey, Yami and Yugi who went down to get something to eat.  
  
Joey: It's down here, right?  
  
Yugi: Yeah *opens the door and who should they find standing there eating a sandwhich but Duke and a girl with long black hair, just a little taller than Yugi*  
  
Tristin: Duke?  
  
Duke: *turns around* Hey! Tristin, you guys, what are you doing here?  
  
Yugi: We're visiting France and we stopped here for the night.  
  
Tristin: *staring at the girl with Duke*  
  
Duke: *follows Tristin's glance* Oh sorry guys, this is my twin sister, Bambi.  
  
Joey: You've got a twin sister?!  
  
Bambi: Hi!  
  
Duke: Bambi this is Joey, Tristin, Yugi, and Yami. Some of my friends.  
  
Bambi: Nice to meet you all. *pause* Wait, Yugi Moto?  
  
Yugi: *nods, staring at her*  
  
Bambi: So you're the King of Games my brother told me about? Wow!  
  
Yami: Hmph, *also staring at Bambi, mutters* he wouldn't be without my help...but does anyone know me? Nooooo...  
  
Joey: *cough* And I'm his best friend, *reaches out his hand* Joey Wheeler.  
  
Bambi: Hi Joey *blushes*  
  
Joey: *goes red*  
  
Tristin: *glares at Joey* So what are you two doing here?  
  
Bambi: We decided to spend Christmas in France this year so here we are. But there's no snow here, it's very warm for December.  
  
Duke: And I'm bored to death. France sucks!  
  
Joey: *still looking at Bambi blushing* Then why don't you come along with us?  
  
Bambi: Really? *turns to Duke* Oh could we! Please?  
  
Duke: Why not? This part of France sucks. How much worse could the rest be?  
  
Yugi: Come back upstairs with us and see everyone else!  
  
Duke: Who else is with you?  
  
Yugi: Isis, Merik, YMerik, Ryou, Bakura-  
  
Duke: Wait the Merik who was trying to kill you?  
  
Yami: Yeah, murdering piece of filth!  
  
Duke: *confused* Okay...who's Isis?  
  
Tristin: Merik's older sister. We'll introduce you to everyone upstairs. Come with us!  
  
They headed back upstairs and Tristin yelled for everyone to come out of their rooms.  
  
Serenity: Duke? Is that you?  
  
Duke: *smiles* Serenity, you're here?  
  
Yami: *points to everyone* This is Isis, you know Mai, Kaiba and Serenity, this is Merik, YMerik, Ryou, you know Tea, and Bakura.  
  
YMerik: Who's this pathetic mortal?  
  
Tristin: Er, this is Duke, and his twin sister Bambi.  
  
Serenity: You have a twin sister?  
  
Ryou: *stares at Bambi* Bambi...  
  
Bakura: *walks up to Bambi smiling* Hey, how you doin'?  
  
Bambi: *giggles*  
  
Tea: Has Bakura been watching Friends? *confused*  
  
Ryou: *murmurs still looking at Bambi* Yeah, he likes it.  
  
Yami: Of course! Friends rocks!  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Yami: Ross reminds me of myself, with all his wives. Except that I had a lot more than he did and plus I didn't get divorced.  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
Joey: Anyway Duke and Bambi are going to join us on our road trip.  
  
Seto: *glaring at Duke who was smiling at Serenity*  
  
Duke: How've you been Serenity? *takes her hand*  
  
Seto: *growls*  
  
Tea & Isis: *looks at Seto and giggles*  
  
Serenity: Okay *flushes*  
  
Seto: *growls again*  
  
Mai & Joey: *snigger, their eyes meet and they freeze*  
  
Joey: Um, I'm gonna go - uh - just go! *runs downstairs*  
  
Duke: Bambi and I were about to get ready to go out to dinner. So we'll see you afterwards, ok?  
  
Seto: *coldly* Sure.  
  
Yugi & Tea: *sniggers*  
  
Seto: *glares at them*  
  
Duke and Bambi left and everyone went back into their rooms.  
  
Tea: Wasn't it so cute the way Seto was glaring at Duke?  
  
Mai: Yeah, he and Serenity are a really cute couple.  
  
Tea: Joey's really going to throw a fight once they start going out though. Like once they kiss and stuff.  
  
Mai: *pause* Oh, yeah.  
  
Meanwhile in Yugi & Yami's room Yami was measuring out how much gel to put in his hair.   
  
Yugi: Why are you doing your hair again?  
  
Yami: Uh, no reason.  
  
Yugi: Yeah right *sniggers*  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Yugi: You want to look good incase you run into Isis tonight.  
  
Yami: *flushes* That's not true!  
  
Yugi: You're a really bad liar Yami!  
  
Yami: Yeah well...atleast I don't have a crush on Tea and Bambi!  
  
Yugi: *blushes* What? I just met Bambi...  
  
Yami: Yugi you were practically staring at her!  
  
Yugi: Shut up! I'm leaving. *leaves and walks down to Tea and Mai's room and knocks*  
  
Mai: Who is it?  
  
Yugi: Uh, it's Yugi. Can I talk to Tea for a second?  
  
Tea: Sure come in!  
  
Yugi: *walks in* Uh, sorry Mai can I talk to her alone?  
  
Mai: *winks at Tea* Sure. *leaves*  
  
Tea: *nervously* Um, what's up Yugi?  
  
Yugi: I'm worried about Joey.  
  
Tea: What do you mean?  
  
Yugi: Well you know how he likes Mai, and well, since what happened this afternoon he's been acting really strangely, and he won't even eat anything, which I know isn't normal.  
  
Tea: I know. Mai doesn't want to talk to him, but I think she likes him. *pause* Oh Yugi! I've got the perfect idea for tonight!  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Tea: Shh! Listen to me... *whispers in Yugi's ear*  
  
In Isis & Serenity's room...  
  
Isis: I think Duke likes you Serenity.  
  
Serenity: *flushes* Really?  
  
Isis: Are you kidding me? He wasn't paying attention to anyone but you! Don't tell me you didn't notice or else I'd have to say that some of Joey's stupidity is beginning to rub off on you.  
  
Serenity: Joey isn't stupid!  
  
Isis: *raises her eyebrows*  
  
Serenity: Alright he is a little.  
  
Isis: Do you like him?  
  
Serenity: Not really...he's kinda creepy with the dice and everything.  
  
Isis: Seto looked really annoyed when he was talking to you. He was glaring and everything. *giggles*  
  
Serenity: Really?  
  
Isis: *nods*  
  
Serenity: *pause* What's going on with you and Yami?  
  
Isis: *caught off guard* What?  
  
Serenity: Well you were like flirting with him all day! Come on, touching his tatoo, talking with him in the corner about millenium items, sitting next to him...!  
  
Isis: *blushes* Oh come on...  
  
Serenity: I think he likes you too though. *smiles*  
  
Isis: *pause* You think?  
  
Serenity: Oh yeah! He was blushing like crazy when you asked him to take his shirt off.  
  
Isis: *giggles* He does have a really cute chest. So does Bakura!  
  
Serenity: *giggles* I know! I'm going to go to bed now.  
  
Isis: See you in the morning!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: Sorry that chapie was kind of long...  
  
Merik: Kind of?  
  
Yugi: What are Tea and I planning?  
  
Jackie: Sorry Yug you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. ^_^ Cliffie! 


	4. Nighttime Fun!

Jackie: Showtime! Chapter 4!  
  
Yami: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Jackie: Huh? Oh right! I don't own Yugioh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One by one the lights went off in the rooms and everything was silent. Until Yugi and Tea both crept out into the hall from their rooms holding buckets of cold water.  
  
Tea: *whispers* Got the bucket of water?  
  
Yugi: *whispers* Yeah.  
  
Tea: Alright you go in Joey's room, and then come back out and I'll do it to Mai.  
  
Yugi: *nods*  
  
He crept into Joey & Tristin's room and went over to Joey's bed. He put the bucket of water on the table in between the beds and put Joey's hand in it. Then he crept out of the room and Tea went into Mai's room and did the same thing. Then they hid behind a plant in the hallway as Joey came out yawning and headed for the bathroom in his flame swordsman boxers.  
  
Tea: *stifiling giggles*  
  
A minute later...  
  
Yugi: Shh! Here comes Mai!  
  
The door to Tea & Mai's room opened and Mai came out wearing a pink bathrobe heading for the bathroom. She was at the door when Joey opened it right in front of her. They stared at each other and then Mai looked down at his flame swordsman boxers and Joey blushed.  
  
Tea: *whispers* C'mon let's leave them alone and go downstairs to get something to eat! *they creep away*  
  
Joey: Um...  
  
Mai: Er...  
  
Joey: Uh...  
  
Mai: Um...  
  
Joey: Er, what are you doing up?  
  
Mai: Uh, what are you doing up?  
  
Joey: I asked you first!  
  
Mai: So? You tell me and I'll tell you!  
  
Joey: No! You tell me first I asked first!  
  
Mai: Ugh! Joey I swear if you were any dumber you'd photosynthesise in sunlight!  
  
Joey: Huh? What's photosynthesise?  
  
Mai: Jesus Joey didn't you ever do your homework in elementary school?  
  
Joey: Nope. *grins*  
  
Mai: Ugh it's when plants absorb sunlight and...oh forget it! *awkward silence*  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Mai: ...  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Mai: ...  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Mai: ...  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Mai: ...  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Mai: Er, about today...  
  
Joey: *grins*  
  
Unknown to them YMerik opened the door trying to reek some havok and saw them.  
  
Mai: *annoyed* What are you grinning about?  
  
Joey: Oh just something Merik heard you and Tea talking about today on the ferry.   
  
Mai: What?! We thought he was asleep in the limo!  
  
Joey: You were wrong. *grins even more*  
  
Mai: Holy crap! Joey I-  
  
But Joey put his hand over her mouth, put his arms around her and kissed her. Mai was astonished but put her arms around Joey and let herself be pushed against the wall. YMerik grinned to himself, blackmail! Joey let go of Mai and smiled.  
  
Mai: By the way, *grins* I love your boxers.  
  
Joey: *blushes*  
  
Mai: *kisses Joey again* Tea will be wondering where I am, I'll see you in the morning. *goes back into her room* Tea? *looks around and sees she's not in her bed* Where the hell is Tea?  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Yugi and Tea were sitting down having sandwhiches.  
  
Tea: Do you think anything's happening?  
  
Yugi: *flushes* I don't know.  
  
Tea: What do you think of Bambi?  
  
Yugi: *quickly* What?! No I don't like Bambi!  
  
Tea: *sweatmark* Er...okay.  
  
Yugi: Oh um, *sweatmark* she seems nice.  
  
Tea: Bakura likes her, I think Ryou does too.  
  
Yugi: Yeah too bad. Bakura's always bossing Ryou around. *silence* Did you really used to like Ryou?  
  
Tea: Er, yeah. *silence* But I don't anymore.  
  
Yugi: Oh. *silence*  
  
CRASH!  
  
Tea: What was that? *they run upstairs, Joey's gone by now*  
  
Ryou: *runs in* Oh my god guys help! Bakura's gone crazy in our room! He was really bored so he started levitating things with his ring and our room's a mess!  
  
CRASH!  
  
Ryou: Hear that?  
  
Tea: Jesus! Calm down Ryou.  
  
Yugi: You can come sleep in my room with Yami and me.  
  
Tea: Yugi that didn't sound right.  
  
Yugi: *blushes* You know what I mean!  
  
Ryou: Thanks Yugi. *they all leave, Tea goes back to her room and Yugi takes Ryou into his and Yami's room. YMerik is still hiding behind a plant*  
  
YMerik: Hmmm...who should I completely humiliate?  
  
An evil grin spread across his face and he went into Seto's room. Seto was asleep in bed so YMerik went into his suitcase and rumaged around until he found a pair of Seto's boxers. He chuckled and went into Serenity & Isis's room. He silently tucked Seto's boxers under Serenity's arm and hid behind the plant in the hallway again. The same door opened and Isis came out in her white nightgown.  
  
Isis: Huh, I thought I heard someone out here. *shrugs*  
  
A door opened down the hall and Yami walked out in a pretty see-through white t-shirt and red boxers.  
  
Isis: Yami?  
  
Yami: *startled* Oh hi Isis.  
  
Isis: What are you doing out here? *nervously draws her nightgown around her*  
  
Yami: I was just going to get some water. Yugi brought Ryou into our bedroom because he got freaked out by Bakura or something. *notices her nightgown and blushes* Uh, why are you out here?  
  
Isis: I just thought I heard a noise.  
  
Yami: Oh. *awkward silence*  
  
Isis: Uh, when did you get the tatoo on your back? I mean did you get it when you were little or when you became pharaoh?  
  
Yami: *walks closer to Isis* When I became pharaoh, but I became pharaoh when I was 12 so. *shrugs*  
  
Isis: Oh. *pause* Nice boxers. *smiles*  
  
Yami: *blushes* Thanks, Yugi gave them to me for Christmas last year. *silence*  
  
Isis: Um...so you had over 50 wives huh? When did you first get married?  
  
Yami: Well I was going to get married when I was 10, to a girl who I grew up with and well, *hesitates and frowns* I was in love with, but then she died a month before the wedding.  
  
Isis: Oh, Yami I'm so sorry.  
  
Yami: *sighs* It's okay. So instead I first got married when I was 11.  
  
Isis: I'm sorry I brought it up. *hesitates and then kisses him on the cheek* Good night. *goes back into her room*  
  
Yami: *astonished, feels his cheek and stumbles back into his room*  
  
YMerik: Oooh! *grins* When I tell my abiou he will not be happy in the morning! *goes back into his room*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: Yes yes I know that was short but I'll make up for it in my next chapter.  
  
Bakura: How come Yami gets kissed and I don't?  
  
Yami: Haha!  
  
Bakura: Shut up pharaoh!  
  
Jackie: Don't worry you'll get your turn. I've gotten some votes for who Tea and Isis should end   
  
up with...  
  
Bakura & Yami: Who's in the lead?  
  
Jackie: Not telling! You'll have to wait and see! Keep voting people! Also I'm gonna torture Tristin soon don't worry...  
  
Tristin: *unenthusiastically* Great.  
  
Jackie: *grins* Later! 


	5. The next morning & Seto's Winnie the Poo...

Jackie: Don't own Yugioh!!!  
  
Ryou: Do you have to keep saying that? I'm getting a headache.  
  
Bakura: Wuss...  
  
Ryou: Bully...  
  
Seto: Why did YMerik take my boxers?  
  
Jackie: *snickers* Hee hee you'll see! Onwards!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning...  
  
Voice: WHAT?!?  
  
CRASH.  
  
Everyone including Duke and Bambi came running into the hallway.  
  
Tristin: What the hell was that?  
  
Merik comes running out of his room followed by a grinning YMerik.  
  
Merik: Isis! *runs up to her and grabs her*  
  
Yami: Hey! What are you doing?  
  
Merik: Shut up pharaoh! My yami just told me that he saw you and *spits* pharaoh in the hallway last night and that you kissed him!  
  
Bakura: WHAT?!  
  
Everyone: *looks in shock at Isis and Yami*  
  
Yami: *blushes*  
  
Isis: *blushes* I didn't kiss him!  
  
Merik: HE SAW YOU YOU TREACHEROUS GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-MIGHT-AS-WELL-BE-CONCUBINE SISTER!  
  
Yami: HEY! *grabs Merik and pulls him off Isis* STOP YELLING AT HER!  
  
Merik: DON'T TRY TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!  
  
Yami: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! *goes red with anger*  
  
Isis: *runs in between the two* STOP!  
  
Mai: *in disbelief* Isis did you kiss Yami last night?  
  
Isis: *blushes* Yes and no!  
  
Merik: I CALLED YOU A PIECE OF SHIT!  
  
Yami: ALL RIGHT YOU ASKED FOR IT! *the puzzle begins to glow*  
  
Yugi: Stop it Yami! *pulls Yami back*  
  
Merik tried to punch Yami but Seto and Tristin grabbed him.  
  
Merik: GET OFF ME YOU STUPID MORTALS!  
  
Tristin: *confused* Aren't you a mortal too?  
  
Merik: What? I can't use any of my yami's lines?!  
  
Mai: SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT YOUR SISTER HAS TO SAY! *turns to Isis* What do you mean yes and no? Did you kiss him or didn't you?  
  
Isis: *blushes* Well we met in the hallway and we started talking and at one point I asked him about his wives and when he first got married, and he told me that he was going to get married to the girl he *pauses, seeing Yami has his head down* he was in love with, but then she died right before they were going to married.  
  
Yugi: Yami? *he relaxed his grip on Yami*  
  
Joey: Why didn't you tell us, man?  
  
Tea: Wait, so did you kiss him?  
  
Isis: I kissed him on the cheek and then we both went back to bed.  
  
Mai: See Merik! She just kissed him on the cheek!  
  
Merik: I DON'T CARE! SHE STILL KISSED THAT ASSHOLE!  
  
There was silence, Yami still had his head down.  
  
Yugi: Yami, are you okay?  
  
Yami: *slowly lifting his head up* Yeah I'm fine.  
  
Isis: I'm sorry Yami, should I not have told them? *goes to Yami*  
  
Yami: No, they were going to find out sometime anyway.  
  
Bakura: *sulks*  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
Tea: Serenity, what are you holding onto? *points to Seto's boxers*  
  
Serenity: *looks at them* Ew, they look like someone's boxers! I woke up holding them!  
  
Seto: *wide-eyed stuttering and pointing at them* Those - are - my boxers!  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
Joey: WHAT?! SERENITY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIS BOXERS!?  
  
Serenity: *blushing quickly and handing them to Seto* I don't know!  
  
Joey: *trying to charge Seto but held back by Ryou and Yugi* WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER LAST NIGHT?!  
  
Seto: Nothing! *astonished and blushing* I don't know how she got them! I fell asleep right away last night!  
  
Joey: YOU SON OF A BITCH! *goes red in the face* YUGI, RYOU LET ME AT HIM!  
  
Serenity: Joey nothing happened, I don't know how I got them! I didn't even know they were Seto's. *blushing* I just woke up holding them!  
  
Yugi: Tristin help! We need backup! We can't hold him!  
  
Joey at that moment broke free and ran at Seto knocking him to the ground.  
  
Serenity: NO JOEY!  
  
Joey: YOU BASTARD! *he punched Seto*  
  
Seto: GET OFF ME!  
  
Serenity: SETO DON'T HURT HIM! *she was clinging to Mai*  
  
Mai: JOEY GET OFF HIM!  
  
Yami, Tristin, Yugi and Ryou managed to pull Joey off Seto and Isis helped him off the ground. His cheek was cut and there was blood.  
  
Serenity: Seto are you okay? *looking concerned at his cheek*  
  
Seto: I'm fine. *wiping the blood of his cheek*  
  
Joey: LET ME AT HIM! *trying to get free of them he was lashing around*  
  
Ryou: Awwww!!!!! *Ryou let go yelling* Joey that was my crotch!!!! *he ran off to the other side of the hall howling in pain*  
  
Isis & Tea: *giggles*  
  
YMerik: I wouldn't be too mad at him mortal considering what I saw last night!  
  
Joey immediately stopped moving and Mai went pale. Tea and Yugi looked at each other in anticipation.  
  
Tristin: What did you see him do?  
  
Joey: *paling*  
  
YMerik: *laughs* I saw him in his boxers and Mai in her robe last night by the bathroom talking and then they began kissing.  
  
Everyone: *mouths open in shock*  
  
Seto: *sniggers* Well well well Joey Wheeler!  
  
Joey: *weakly* That's not true...  
  
YMerik: Yes it is! You pressed her up against the wall and you kissed her! *laughs* Then after a while you pulled away and she kissed you again!  
  
Mai: *turns the color of an iceburg*  
  
Isis: Mai? *silence*  
  
Seto: *grins* What happened after that?  
  
Serenity: Seto!  
  
Seto: Well I want to humiliate him! *grins*  
  
Serenity: He's my brother! I don't want to know this stuff!  
  
Mai: *faintly* It's - not - true...  
  
Yugi and Tea began to laugh.  
  
Yami: What Yugi? *turns to him*  
  
Yugi: I'll bet it's true! Tea and I arranged it so that they'd meet up at the bathroom at the same time!  
  
Joey: WHAT?! YOU WERE WATCHING?! *blushes*  
  
Seto: That sounds like a confession!  
  
Tea: No we didn't watch! We're not perverts like that creep over there! *points to YMerik*  
  
Mai: Tea! So that's why you weren't there when I came back into my room!  
  
Isis: If you weren't there when Mai came back, *pauses then grins* Tea where did you and Yugi go?  
  
Everyone: *stares at Yugi and Tea*  
  
Tea: Er, we just went downstairs for something to eat.  
  
Isis: Just for something to eat? *raises eyebrows*  
  
Yugi: *blushes heavily*  
  
Seto: Wow, what a night. Serenity wakes up with my boxers, I'm not going to ask how they got there-  
  
Serenity: SETO!  
  
Seto: -Isis kisses Gel Boy-  
  
Yami: I USE JUST THE AMOUNT IT SAYS TO USE!!!!!!! *bangs his hands against the wall*  
  
Tristin: *whispers to Ryou* I think Yami's lost it.  
  
Ryou: *nods*  
  
Seto: -Wheeler gets lucky-  
  
Joey: *goes scarlet*  
  
Seto: -and Yugi and Ms. Friendship have a midnight romp downstairs. *laughs*  
  
Yugi: *blushes even more*  
  
Tea: Nothing happened! *blushes*  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah like we really believe you!  
  
Seto: So Tea, how was Yugi?  
  
Tea: KAIBA! *throws herself at Seto but Tristin and Joey stop her*  
  
Yugi: *glows red and puts his face in his hands*  
  
Serenity: Seto! *hits his arm*  
  
Mai: Oh come on Yugi *smiling puts her arm on Yugi's shoulder* it's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a teenager you're allowed to have some fun!  
  
Tea: MAI!  
  
Yami: Yugi, *puts his arm on Yugi's other shoulder* I think we should have the sex talk now.  
  
Isis, Merik, Tristin, Duke, Seto, YMerik, & Bakura: *bawling*  
  
Yugi: *his whole body is now red*  
  
Tea: SHUT UP! *trying to get free from Tristin and Joey, also completely red*  
  
Bakura: *still laughing* I can understand why you like her Yugi, she looks very fiesty!  
  
Tea: BAKURA! *grabs one of her slippers and throws it at Bakura hitting him in the head* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
Bakura: Ow crap!  
  
Tristin: *in between laughing* Yugi you look like a ketchup bottle!  
  
Yami: *talking to Yugi seriously* Now Yugi, sex is not a thing to be taken lightly....  
  
Everyone except Yami, Yugi & Tea: *howling*  
  
Yugi: *still has his face in his hands, his whole body red*  
  
Joey: How can you say it's a serious thing when you've had sex like, a thousand times!  
  
Yami: Joey please, can we not talk about my sex life when I'm trying to talk to Yugi?  
  
Everyone except Yami, Yugi & Tea: *still bawling*  
  
Merik: *rolling around on the ground laughing* I'M ABOUT TO DIE! STOP!  
  
Yami: Anyway Yugi, sex is a very special thing....  
  
Tea: GYAHH!!! NINJA CHOP!! *hits Joey and Tristin over the head and they let go of her*  
  
Joey: Ow crap Tea!  
  
Tristin: OUCH!  
  
Tea: *starts running around with a hammer that magically appeared in her hand trying to kill everyone* GYAHHHHH!!!! DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: AHHH! *runs into their rooms*  
  
An hour later everyone miraculously alive, was in the limo ready to go.  
  
Tristin: Kaiba don't you have an even bigger limo? We're all squashed back here!  
  
Seto: Yeah, but unless you want to wait until tomorrow you're going to have to deal with it, tough guy!  
  
Merik: *pushes Ryou over* DO NOT INVADE MY PERSONAL SPACE! SEE THIS BUBBLE? *makes a weird circle motion with his hands*  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Merik: THIS IS MY PERSONAL SPACE! DO NOT INVADE MY PERSONAL SPACE OR YOU WILL DIE!  
  
Ryou: *huddles next to Duke*  
  
Duke: Woah! A little too close there Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Sorry.  
  
Seto: Everyone ready to go?  
  
Joey: No I think I forgot something. *starts to leave*  
  
Seto: Too bad. *slams on the pedal*  
  
Joey: *slams into Yugi and Mai* Damnit Kaiba!  
  
Mai: Joey can you get off? You're wrinkling my skirt.  
  
Joey: Hmph. *sits down*  
  
Isis: So Kaiba where are we going today?  
  
Seto: Well we're in Cherbourg now, where do you want to go?  
  
Serenity: Paris!  
  
Tea: I hear Caen is very nice this time of year.  
  
Seto: Well this road actually leads to Caen, so we can stop there and then go to Paris.  
  
Bambi: Sounds perfect to me!  
  
Yami: By the way, does anyone here speak French?  
  
Tea & Isis: I do a little.  
  
Seto: I'm fluent.  
  
Joey: So how do you say 'I want another hamburger' in French?  
  
Seto: I'm not going to answer that.  
  
Mai: Shut up Joey.  
  
YMerik: What's so great about Caen? It doesn't sound evil at all.  
  
Tea: Well there's an old castle built by William the Conqueror in the center of town, and there's a lot of old churches plus the really famous Abbaye-aux-Hommes.  
  
Joey: How do you know all of this?  
  
Tea: I actually do my homework Joey.  
  
Joey: *confused* Why?  
  
Tea: Because I want to do something with my life!  
  
Joey: *confused* How would doing homework be doing something with your life?  
  
Tea: *annoyed*  
  
Bakura: Just stop. Trying to explain something to him is like trying to give a fish a bath.  
  
Duke, Seto, YMerik, Tristin & Merik: *sniggers*  
  
Seto: As I said before Wheeler, some of us actually have a purpose in life, we don't just sit around and watch TV all day.  
  
Joey: *annoyed* I have a purpose in life!  
  
Seto: *snort* Yeah, what?  
  
Joey: *to Mai* I'm the light of your life. *smiles and kisses Mai on the cheek*  
  
Mai: *blushes and smiles* No wonder my life's so dim.  
  
Everyone: *laughs*  
  
Joey: *trying to change the subject* Yugi I still can't believe you got a tatoo and didn't tell me!  
  
Yugi: *shrugs blushing* Yami and I just decided to get it together cause we're joined by the millenium puzzle and everything. Plus you never even noticed since it's in such a weird place so I didn't see the point in bringing it up.  
  
Tea: *timidly* I think it's cool there.  
  
Yugi: *flushes*  
  
Bambi: You have a tatoo?  
  
Yugi: *nods*  
  
Bambi: Wow! Can I see?  
  
Yugi: *shows her*  
  
Bambi: That's awesome! I've always wanted to get a tatoo.  
  
Duke: I don't think so!  
  
Bambi: Did it hurt when you got it?  
  
Yugi: *blushes* Yeah, a lot.  
  
Bambi: Can I feel it?  
  
Yugi: Er...I guess....  
  
Bambi: *feels it* Wow, and it feels just like your normal skin!  
  
Yugi: *blushes*  
  
Mai: *whispers to Tea* I think you've got competition!  
  
Tea: *glares at Bambi*  
  
YMerik: Of course it does you idiot mortal girl!  
  
Tristin: Watch who you're calling idiot, you jerk!  
  
YMerik: *raises his eyebrows*  
  
Everyone: *stares at Tristin*  
  
Duke: *confused* Isn't it my job to be pissed off?  
  
Tristin: Er...I'm just sick of you acting like you're better than all of us!  
  
YMerik: Well that's cause I am.  
  
Tristin: *glares* No you're not!  
  
YMerik: I would like to insult you, but you're so stupid you probably wouldn't understand me.  
  
Tristin tried to punch YMerik but he whipped out his rod and muttered something and Tristin's fist went into the side of Joey's head.  
  
Joey: OUCH SHIT!  
  
Tristin: *confused looking at his fist* What?  
  
YMerik: *laughs*  
  
Tristin: *looks at his rod* YOU-  
  
Tristin tried to grab YMerik but Joey punched him in the stomach first and Tristin fell ontop of Isis and Tea.  
  
Joey: That's for punching me you moron!  
  
Tristin: Why you-!  
  
Joey and Tristin began punching each other while YMerik laughed and Mai, Yami and Isis tried to break them up. They finally got them away from each other with a little help from Yugi, Ryou and Tea.  
  
Joey: Let me at him!  
  
Serenity: Joey? *turning around* What's going on back here?  
  
Tea: Your brother and Tristin started punching each other!  
  
Serenity: Why?  
  
Joey: Cause he punched me! *points at Tristin*  
  
Tristin: I was trying to punch the jackass over there *points to YMerik whose still laughing* and then he pointed his rod at me and I hit you instead!  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Tristin & Joey: *glares at YMerik who's laughing and lunge at him, knocking the rod out of his hand*  
  
YMerik: AHH! GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT MORTALS! *kicks Tristin away*  
  
Yami: Joey! Tristin!  
  
Duke: *to Merik* Aren't you going to help your yami?  
  
Merik: *shrugs* He's a big boy, he can deal with it himself.  
  
Mai: JOEY STOP!  
  
Joey: *still punching YMerik who in turn scratches Joey across his chin*  
  
YMerik: WHERE IN THE NAME OF RA IS MY ROD!?!  
  
Tea: *picks up the rod lying on the floor* Come and get it! *smirks*  
  
YMerik: *kicks Joey in the eye*  
  
Joey: OW F#&%!!!!  
  
YMerik: GIVE ME THAT! YOUR FILTHY MORTAL HANDS AREN'T WORTHY TO HOLD MY MILLENIUM ROD! *grabs Tea, takes the rod and points it at her*  
  
Ryou: TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER! *gets up and pushes YMerik away from Tea*  
  
Everyone: *looks at Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *blushes*  
  
Tea: STOP CALLING ME MORTAL!  
  
YMerik: NO!  
  
Yami: *grabs YMerik and forces him back into his seat* STOP CAUSING TROUBLE YOU WORTHLESS EGYPTIAN JACKASS!  
  
Mai: Kaiba do you have any more of that wine back here? I think I'm going to need it.  
  
Joey: *picks up Seto's cell phone* Hey Kaiba does your phone have any games?  
  
Seto: No idea, but if you break my cell phone I will personally kill you, got it?  
  
Joey: Yeah yeah yeah. *presses a couple buttons* Hey! It's got motorcycle racing!  
  
Tristin: Give me that! *grabs it from Joey and begins playing*  
  
Joey: TRISTIN!  
  
Tristin: Wait your turn Joey. YES! HIGH SCORE! Hahahaha! *evil laugh*  
  
Joey: *grabs the phone* Tristin you idiot you're the first one to play the game!  
  
Tristin: Um...  
  
Bambi: *giggles*  
  
Tristin: *blushes*  
  
Yami: *leaning over* How do you play?  
  
Joey: Here Yami I'll teach you.  
  
Isis: How much longer until we get to Caen, Kaiba?  
  
Seto: I'm not sure, maybe another hour.  
  
Isis: Great.  
  
Mai: Hey Joey, you've got a cut on your eye! *leans over him*  
  
Joey: *stops teaching Yami and feels his eye* Oh yeah, ouch! It stings!  
  
Mai: Do you have any bandages back here, Kaiba?  
  
Seto: Why? Did the little doggy get a little cut?  
  
Joey: Shut up Kaiba!  
  
Seto: *sniggers* Hold on. Serenity in the glove compartment there are some.  
  
Serenity: *opens it up and takes them out* Er, Winnie the Pooh band aids Seto?  
  
Everyone except Serenity: *sniggers*  
  
Seto: *flushes* They're Mokuba's!  
  
Bakura: Uhuh.  
  
Seto: Shut up you 5000 year old spirit!  
  
Serenity: *hands the bandages to Mai who puts them on*  
  
Joey: Ow! *winces*  
  
Mai: Suck it up, you're such a baby sometimes!  
  
Joey: Am not!  
  
Mai: Are too!  
  
Joey: Am not!  
  
Mai: Are - wait, oh Joey just shut up!  
  
Joey: *grins*  
  
Yami: *playing with Seto's phone* Go - go - GO YOU STUPID IDIOT!  
  
Everyone: *stares at Yami*  
  
Yami: *jumps out of his seat* TURN LEFT YOU IDIOT DRIVER! LEFT! NO! LEFT NOT RIGHT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! *throws cell phone down with a crash*  
  
Seto: *seething* What just happened?  
  
Yami: Er, *picking up the cell phone hesitantly* I think I broke it...  
  
Seto: YAMI!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *turns around and takes his hands off the wheel*  
  
Serenity: SETO! DON'T TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF THE WHEEL!!  
  
Everyone: *looks out the window at a truck heading for them* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: Mwah hahahahaha another cliffie!!!  
  
Bakura: You'd better not do anything to me that hurts my hair!  
  
Jackie: Whatever. Oh and by the way Aria has a gift for you.  
  
Bakura: Oooh really?  
  
Jackie: Yup. Shampoo, blow dryer and a complete set of hair products!  
  
Bakura: *grabs from Jackie* YAY YAY YAY!!!! *does happy dance*  
  
Yami: Hey, how come he gets a present and I don't? *sulks*  
  
Bakura: Because nobody likes you! *still doing the happy dance*  
  
Jackie: Aww you're so cute when you sulk! But don't worry I have a present for you too.  
  
Yami: Really? ^_^  
  
Jackie: Yeah. *kisses Yami on the cheek* Later people! 


	6. CRASH!

Jackie: I don't own Yugioh...I wish...  
  
YMerik: Where's the torturing of Tristin?  
  
Jackie: Don't worry it's coming soon...I'm waiting for the moment to completely humiliate him.  
  
Tristin: *gulp*  
  
Jackie: Hee hee hee...anyway on to Chapie 6!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity: SETO! DON'T TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF THE WHEEL!!  
  
Everyone: *looks out the window at a truck heading for them* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristin: KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto and Serenity both grabbed the wheel turning the limo right heading into a metal fence.  
  
Isis, Tea, Yugi, Mai, Tristin, Bambi, Serenity, Seto & Duke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Joey & Tristin: *grab onto each other*  
  
Tea: *throws herself on Yugi*  
  
Bakura: CRAP!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YMerik: I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merik: BUT I HAVEN'T HAD SEX YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
There was a loud CRASH as the limo ran into the metal fence. The airbags completely consumed the front seats from view, and everyone in the back had been thrown in different directions.  
  
Joey: *still clinging to Tristin on the floor* Serenity! Serenity are you okay?  
  
Duke: Bambi? *gets up off the floor* Where are you?  
  
Bambi: I'm - under - someone!  
  
Joey: Serenity! Mai!  
  
Mai: I'm okay Joey!  
  
Yami: Ouch! Is everyone okay? *gets up*  
  
Mai: Ugh! My skirt is now completely wrinkled! *gets up*  
  
Isis: I'm okay. Wait, who am I sitting on?  
  
Bambi: That - would - be - me!  
  
Isis: *gets off* Sorry!  
  
Joey: Serenity!  
  
Tristin: *sees Joey on him* Ew Joey get off me!  
  
Bakura: WHO IS ONTOP OF ME?!  
  
Ryou: Sorry, that would be me!  
  
Bakura: Get off! *hits Ryou*  
  
Tea: Hey Bakura that's not nice!  
  
Joey: *anxiously* Serenity! Where are you?  
  
Isis: *anxiously* Where's my brother?  
  
Yami: *anxiously* Where's Yugi?  
  
Tea: *looks around, gasps and points to Yugi who's lying on the floor not moving* Yugi!  
  
Yami, Ryou, Bambi & Tea: *run to Yugi*  
  
Ryou: *feels his pulse* He's breathing, but he's unconcious!  
  
Tea: *sighs* Thank god!  
  
Joey: SERENITY! *runs to the front seat*  
  
Serenity: *coughing, pushing the airbag away* Joey!  
  
Joey: *grabs her hand* Are you okay?  
  
Serenity: Yeah I'm fine. *hugs Joey* What happened to Yugi?  
  
Isis: Merik? Where are you?  
  
YMerik: *coughs* He's ontop of me. I think he's unconcious.  
  
Joey: *notices Yugi on the floor* Yugi! *to Yami* Is he okay?  
  
Ryou: He's unconcious.  
  
Tea: Let's get him off the ground.  
  
Serenity: Wait, where's Seto? *pushes through the airbags*  
  
Mai: Kaiba?  
  
Serenity: Ahhh! Something just grabbed my hand!  
  
Seto: *mumbles* Serenity, is that you?  
  
Serenity: Seto!  
  
Seto: *pushes away his airbag* I'm here. Is everyone else okay?  
  
Serenity: I think so, Yugi and Merik are both unconcious.  
  
Tea: Shit!  
  
Everyone: *stares at Tea*  
  
Yami: What Tea?  
  
Bakura: Wow, friendship girl cursed!  
  
Tea: Yugi's bleeding!  
  
Yami: What?!  
  
Joey: *runs over to them*  
  
Yami: *anxiously looking over Yugi* Where?  
  
Bambi: His head! *points* Here!  
  
Joey: *concerned* Is he gonna be okay?  
  
Ryou: Kaiba do you have any more of those bandages?  
  
Seto: Hold on, *panting* let me get this F%CKING AIRBAG OUT OF MY WAY!!!! *kicks the airbag and it swells to double it's size* SHIT!  
  
Serenity: Here! *throws a bandaid to Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *puts on the bandage*  
  
Seto: First we should all get out of the limo! *opens the door and pushes his way out*  
  
Everyone got out, Isis and YMerik carrying Merik, and Yami carrying Yugi. They lay Yugi and Merik out on the ground next to each other.  
  
Tea: He's also got a cut on his arm.  
  
Ryou: *puts another bandaid on* Is everyone else okay?  
  
Serenity: Seto you're also bleeding!  
  
Seto: What? Where?  
  
Serenity: Your lip!  
  
Seto: Oh it's okay. *takes out a handkerchief and blots his lip*  
  
Yami: What about Merik, Isis?  
  
Isis: He's fine, thank god!  
  
Joey: Jesus that was close! Look at the limo!  
  
The whole front of the limo was banged up against the fence.  
  
Tristin: Well we can't ride in that anymore!  
  
Yami: How far is the nearest town from here Kaiba?  
  
Seto: No idea, but it's only lunch time so we can walk along this road and it'll lead us to it.  
  
Joey: I'm hungry.  
  
Mai: *slaps Joey* WE WERE ALMOST KILLED AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS FOOD!?  
  
Joey: Well I made sure everyone was okay first! *rubbing his head*  
  
Bakura: KAIBA YOU IDIOT MORTAL! WHY DID YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF THE WHEEL?!  
  
Seto: BECAUSE YAMI BROKE MY CELL PHONE!  
  
Bakura: WE COULD ALL HAVE BEEN BROKEN YOU MORON!  
  
Isis: Stop! It doesn't matter! We're all okay!  
  
YMerik: Wait...alright, *seething* WHERE IS MY ROD!?  
  
Yami: WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID ROD!? NO ONE CARES!  
  
YMerik: I CARE YOU STUPID PHARAOH!  
  
Mai: STOP IT! SHUT UP! *slaps YMerik and Yami*  
  
Yami: Ow, Mai!  
  
YMerik: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU STUPID SLUT!  
  
Joey: DON'T CALL HER A SLUT YOU PSYCHO ASSHOLE! *goes red*  
  
Merik: SHUT UP!  
  
Isis: Merik? You're awake! *runs and hugs him*  
  
Merik: Ugh Jesus woman get off me! *rubs his leg* What happened?  
  
Duke: We got into a car accident and you were unconcious.  
  
Merik: *looks around* Aw, everyone's okay? Wait, *grins seeing Yugi* did Yugi die?  
  
Tea: YOU PIECE OF ANCIENT EGYPTIAN CRAP! *slaps Merik*  
  
Everyone: *stares at Tea*  
  
Tea: YOU'RE PURE EVIL! WANTING YUGI TO DIE! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?  
  
Merik: *stunned* I was...just asking a question...  
  
Joey: So what are we going to do? Look at this mess! *motions to the limo*  
  
Seto: *his arms around Serenity comfortingly* We can just leave it here, I have more than one.  
  
Joey: *goes red seeing his arms around Serenity* Kaiba...you're pushing it!  
  
Mai: *in anticipation grabs Joey*  
  
Yami: We have to wait here for Yugi to wake up anyway.  
  
Joey: *still glaring evily at Seto* Does anyone have anything to eat? I'm hungry!  
  
Tristin: So we heard.  
  
Isis: Since the limo is ruined we should get our stuff out.  
  
Seto: Good idea.  
  
Seto opened the trunk and he, Yami, Duke, Tristin and Isis unpacked.  
  
Mai: Joey why don't you help?  
  
Joey: *sitting down next to Yugi* Because I'm hungry.  
  
Tea: *sitting on the other side of Yugi* You're so selfish Joey.  
  
Joey: I can't help it if I'm hungry and in the middle of nowhere!  
  
Bakura: Yes but if you don't stop saying it out loud my foot's going to meet the middle of your ass!  
  
Serenity: *sits next to Joey* Are you sure you're okay Joey? You look a little pale.  
  
Joey: Yeah I'm fine Serenity.  
  
Yami: *panting* Mai, your suitcase is really heavy! *drops it in front of Mai* Ugh, what do you have in there, bricks?  
  
Mai: No, that's just the suitcase with all my makeup.  
  
Yugi: *moans*  
  
Joey: Hey! Yug's waking up!  
  
Tea: Joey, Yami, help me sit him up. *the three of them got Yugi into a sitting position*  
  
Yugi: *rubbing his head still moaning* Tea?  
  
Tea: *hugs him* Thank god you're okay!  
  
Yugi: Ow!  
  
Tea: *pulls back* What?  
  
Yugi: You're talking very loudly.  
  
Yami: Do you feel okay Yugi?  
  
Yugi: My head hurts, and my right arm too.  
  
Joey: What's up with your right arm? *pulls up Yugi's sleeve* Man! That's a big bruise Yugi.  
  
Yugi: What happened?  
  
Yami: We crashed, and you've been unconcious for maybe, fifteen minutes I guess.  
  
Yugi: Is everyone else okay?  
  
Joey: Yeah we're all fine. Merik was unconcious but he woke up before you.  
  
Yami: Are you up to walking? Cause we were going to walk to the nearest town.  
  
Yugi: I don't know.  
  
YMerik: Okay, now that the short boy's up, can we find my frickin rod?  
  
Merik: WHAT?! YOU LOST THE ROD!?  
  
YMerik: *sweatmark* Er....  
  
Merik: YOU IDIOT! *starts chasing YMerik around in circles*  
  
Yugi: *closes his eyes*  
  
Yami: Yugi, do you think you can walk?  
  
Yugi: I'll try, but I can't open my eyes with them running around, it hurts.  
  
Joey: I'll take care of it Yugi.  
  
Tea: Don't shout Joey!  
  
Joey: Oh, er, that was kind of my plan.  
  
Seto: I'll do it. *walks up to where they're running around in circles* Hey!  
  
Merik & YMerik: *stops running* What?  
  
Seto: *punches them both*  
  
Isis: Kaiba! That's my brother!  
  
Seto: *shrugs* Well we had to get them to stop running. Can one of you guys help me out here? *picks up YMerik and flings him over his shoulder*  
  
Tristin: *does the same with Merik*  
  
Isis: Wait, what about the millenium rod?  
  
Joey: It's gotta be here somewhere. *looks around and his eyes stop on Bakura* Bakura?  
  
Bakura: *innocently* Yes?  
  
Joey: Give back the millenium rod!  
  
Bakura: *innocently* But I don't have it!  
  
Yami: Yeah right tomb robber! I can sense it on you, you moron!  
  
Bakura: Oh shit, I forgot you could do that.  
  
Isis: Give it to me!  
  
Bakura: Just because you say so Isis. *brings it out of his pocket*  
  
Yami: Okay, Joey, help me lift Yugi up on his feet.  
  
They got Yugi up and then began walking along the road carrying their bags.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: What will happen on the road? And will they ever make it to civilization?  
  
Bakura: Jesus woman stop trying to sound so dramatic!  
  
Jackie: Shut up stupid tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: HOW DARE YOU! I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM! *rings starts to glow and then disappears* Hey! WHAT THE F$$K HAPPENED TO MY RING?!  
  
Jackie: Hee hee, that'll show you never to mess with the author!  
  
Bakura: *sulks*  
  
Jackie: Keep voting for who gets with who people! I'll post again later. 


	7. Attack of the killer ice cubes!

Jackie: Yay! We're back! I don't own YGO!!  
  
Bakura: ....I feel like I should say something insulting but I can't think of anything.  
  
Yami: *points at Bakura and laughs* HAHAHA you've run out of insults!!!  
  
Everyone: *points at Bakura and laughs*  
  
Bakura: STOP LAUGHING!!!  
  
Everyone: *still laughing*  
  
Bakura: STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *still laughing*  
  
Bakura: STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *still laughing*  
  
Bakura: STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *still laughing*  
  
Bakura: STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *still laughing*  
  
Bakura: STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *still laughing*  
  
Jackie: Err....anyway back to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our valient heroes are still valiently trying to reach civilization (YMerik: I'm warning you, you little screwed up demented f@@kin idiotic 'I have no life' authoress!) After 5 minutes of walking...  
  
Joey: I'm tired.  
  
Mai: Shut up!  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Joey: I'm tired!  
  
Bakura: *growls* Shut up!  
  
YMerik: *wakes up* HEY KAIBA GET OFF ME!  
  
Seto: Fine by me. *dumps YMerik on the ground*  
  
YMerik: *growls*  
  
Isis: *panting* Geez I never realized how heavy my bag was.  
  
Yami: I'll help you with it!  
  
Bakura: No! *pushes Yami out of the way* Here, I'll take it. *grabs her bag*  
  
Isis: Thank you Bakura, you're such a gentleman. *kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Bakura: *blushes*  
  
Yami: *growls*  
  
Bakura: *behind Isis's back sticks out his tongue at Yami*  
  
Joey: I'm tired!  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS BLONDE-HAIRED IDIOT! *points his ring at him*  
  
Serenity: Don't talk to my brother like that! Seto, do something!  
  
Seto: *looks at ring apprehensively* Err...  
  
Joey: *shuts up*  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Joey: When do we stop? I'm tired!!!!!  
  
YMerik: SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC MORTAL! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM! *rod glows*  
  
Bakura: Wait...NO THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
YMerik: Too bad.  
  
Bakura: I GET TO SEND HIM TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
YMerik: NO ME!  
  
Bakura: Okay let's decide this fairly...rock paper scissors?  
  
YMerik: Fine!  
  
Bakura & YMerik: Rock paper scissors shoot!  
  
*both get rock*  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Bakura & YMerik: Rock paper scissors shoot!  
  
*both get rock*  
  
Bakura & YMerik: Rock paper scissors shoot!  
  
*both get rock*  
  
Bakura & YMerik: Rock paper scissors shoot!  
  
*both get rock*  
  
Bakura: Do something besides rock you jackass!  
  
YMerik: You do something different than rock tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Fine, we'll play rock paper scissors to decide who doesn't play rock.  
  
Everyone: *animated fall*  
  
Bakura & YMerik: Rock paper scissors shoot!  
  
*both get rock*  
  
Bakura & YMerik: Rock paper scissors shoot!  
  
*both get rock*  
  
Yami: BY ALL THE COMBINED POWERS OF RA AND OSIRIS STOP!!!!!  
  
Bakura & YMerik: *sulks*  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Isis: Hey, is that a town up ahead?  
  
Tea: Yeah! It must be!  
  
Joey: Thank god, I'm tired!  
  
Tristin: We know already! I've been carrying this psycho *still carrying Merik* around the whole time, and he weighs a lot!  
  
Duke: What time is it?  
  
Seto: *looks at watch* Uh...3 o'clock.  
  
Joey: *starts crying* I MISSED LUNCH!!! WAAAAAH!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatmark*  
  
Seto: Stop crying, you're pathetic!  
  
Serenity: He's not pathetic!  
  
Yugi: Come on Joey get up, you can get something to eat soon, the town is only 5 minutes away.  
  
Joey: *sniffs* Okay Yugi.  
  
5 minutes later they entered the town which from reading the sign in French Seto said was Caen.  
  
Tea: Ooh! Let's go see the Abbaye-aux-Hommes!  
  
Bakura: Let's not.  
  
Mai: Can we put our stuff down somewhere first?  
  
Ryou: Yeah, I'm about to collapse! *panting*  
  
Seto: We can go to that hotel *points to a building*  
  
Inside...  
  
Manager: Bienvenu à l'Hôtel de Rosery! Comment peux-je vous aider?  
  
Yami: Er...what did he just say?  
  
Isis: Wow this is so cool, I can understand some words he's saying! He said welcome to the Rosery Hotel...and...I don't know what else.  
  
Seto: Pouvons-nous avoir une salle seulement pour le jour?  
  
Bakura: Kaiba you idiot translate!  
  
Seto: I just asked him if we could have a room for the day, you know just to dump our stuff in while we go out.  
  
Manager: Le monsieur sûr, la salle douze au deuxième étage. (For your convinience I will be providing a translation...sorry if I make a mistake! Sure sir, room twelve on the second floor.) *hands Seto a key*   
  
Seto: Remercie. (Thanks.) *to everyone* Come on!  
  
They all go up to their room and dump their things.  
  
Joey: Okay let's get something to eat!  
  
Mai: I though you were tired?  
  
Joey: Well now I'm hungry!  
  
Isis: Can we go sightseeing?  
  
Merik *wakes up* Who knocked me out?  
  
Seto: *sweatmark* Uh...Bakura!  
  
Bakura: What?! You filthy rotten lying...  
  
Merik: *punches Bakura*  
  
Isis: Don't do that Merik! *grabs Merik*  
  
Merik: Get off me! *shakes off Isis*  
  
Bakura: You'll pay for that! *lunges at Merik held back by Seto and Duke*  
  
Tea: Can't you guys last a minute without trying to beat up each other?  
  
Isis: If you don't stop fighting I'm going to send you off to an all-boys boarding school!  
  
Merik: *gasps* You wouldn't!  
  
Isis: *smirks* I would! You forget I have complete legal power over you. *laughs evily*  
  
Merik: But...an all boys boarding school...that is just too evil! No hot girls!!!  
  
Isis: *grins*  
  
Merik: *falls down on his knees* I swear I'll behave!  
  
Isis: You'd better. *to Mai* I wonder why I didn't think of this sooner?  
  
Joey: Enough of the talk, can we get something to eat?  
  
Bambi: Yeah I'm really hungry.  
  
Seto: I saw a restaurant across the street we can go to.  
  
They all walked across the street to a restaurant called Moonbeam.  
  
Yami: We can't all fit at one booth, we'll have to split up. Both booths are right next to each other so we can still talk.  
  
Isis: I'll sit at this one. *points to the first one*  
  
Bakura: I'll sit next to you!  
  
Yami: So will I!  
  
Isis: Er...  
  
Tea: Yugi, Mai, come sit with me at this one. *sits down at the other booth*  
  
Mai: Sure.  
  
Joey: I'll sit next to you Mai!  
  
Seto: Then I'm sitting at the other one. *sits at the first booth*  
  
Serenity: So will I then.  
  
Bambi: Yugi *shyly* can I sit next to you?  
  
Yugi: *blushes* Sure.  
  
Tristin: *glares at Yugi* I'll sit there too.  
  
Duke: I'll sit on the other side of you Bambi. Hey Merik, come sit here!  
  
Merik: *surprised* Uh, okay.  
  
Tristin: Why'd you ask him to sit here?  
  
Duke: Cause then his yami is stuck at the other table.  
  
Tristin: Good move! *high fives Duke*  
  
They all opened up their menus.  
  
Bakura: What the hell...? This is an Indian restaurant!  
  
Joey: Why is there an Indian restaurant in France?  
  
Tristin: You idiot! That's like asking why there's a pizza place in England!  
  
Joey: *pauses* Why is there a pizza place in England?  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Yami: I had Indian food once when I was on a campaign. *pauses* I threw up the next morning.  
  
Serenity: Er...that's great Yami.  
  
Isis: I think Indian food's good.  
  
Mai: Joey what do you think you're going to get?  
  
Joey: Hmm...probably two orders of Chicken Tikka Masala.  
  
Seto: I don't think you want to do that, Indian food is very spicy.  
  
Joey: *glares* Your point Mr. Moneybags? I love spicy food.  
  
Waitress: *walks up to the first booth* Bon après-midi! Vous avez choisi vos ordres pourtant? (Good afternoon! Have you decided on your orders yet?)  
  
Seto: Are you guys ready?  
  
Isis: I think so.  
  
Bakura: I am. How about you pharaoh?  
  
Yami: Of course I am idiot tomb robber!  
  
Seto: *to waitress* Oui. J'aurai le Samosa de Légume.  
  
Serenity: What are you getting?  
  
Seto: Vegetable Samosa.  
  
YMerik: Yuck!  
  
Isis: Uh, I think I'm saying this right... J'aurai le Tikka de Poulet. (I'll have the Chicken Tikka.)  
  
Seto: Everyone tell me your orders.  
  
The waitress stood confused as everyone pointed what they wanted on their menus to Seto and he ordered in French.  
  
Waitress: Tout de suite le monsieur. (Right away sir.) *walks off*  
  
Tristin: So Kaiba, would you mind explaining to me how we're going to get out of this town without a car?  
  
Seto: We can always rent one, I'm sure there's a place in town.  
  
Tea: First we have to go sightseeing!!  
  
Duke: What's up with you and going sightseeing?  
  
Tea: It's a tradition! *puts her hands to her heart* Whenever I go anywhere I have to make sure I see everything before I leave!  
  
Bakura: *raises eyebrows* Has anyone ever told you that you're f%cked up?  
  
Yami: Shut up tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: You shouldn't be talking gay pharaoh!  
  
Yami: I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: *snorts*  
  
Yami: Okay you asked for it you crapweasel! *lunges at Bakura but since Isis is in between them instead falls on her lap*  
  
Seto, Merik, YMerik & Bakura: *laughs*  
  
Yami: *confused* What just happened?  
  
Isis: Uh, Yami could you get off me please?  
  
Yami: What? Oh sorry Isis! *sits up again, glares at Bakura*  
  
Ryou: *daydreaming* Do you think they have any watermelons here?  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Tea: Uh, I didn't see any on the menu...  
  
Ryou: *sighs* I haven't had a watermelon forever.  
  
Serenity: Er...that's nice Ryou...  
  
Joey: Tristin, dare me to see how many ice cubes I can stick in my mouth at once!  
  
Mai: Oh god. *buries her face in her hands*  
  
Tristin: Okay! I dare you to see how many ice cubes you can stuff in your mouth at once!  
  
Joey: *grins* You're on! *begins putting ice cubes from his water into his mouth*  
  
Seto: Why am I surrounded by idiots?  
  
Tea: Joey we're in a restaurant!  
  
Joey: *mumbles while still stuffing ice cubes in his mouth*  
  
Yugi: Uh...anyway so Bambi how come you were never with Duke before?  
  
Bambi: Well I've been studying abroad in Norway the past year.  
  
Mai: Really?  
  
Bambi: *nods*  
  
Tea: Wow, your high school lets you do that? That's so awesome!  
  
Ryou: *nervously* It must have been really amazing in Norway.  
  
Bambi: Oh yeah, but it was really cold too.  
  
Merik: Well what do you expect it's frickin Scandinavia!  
  
Ryou: So can you speak fluent Norwegian?  
  
Bambi: Basically.  
  
Tristin: Hey Joey how many have you got so far?  
  
Joey: *mouth bulging with ice cubes holds up five fingers*  
  
Tirstin: Five? That's all? You can do better than that!  
  
Joey: *glares at Tristin but still stuffs ice cubes in his mouth*  
  
Mai: *looks disgusted, to Bambi* So can you say 'Joey's an idiot' in Norwegian?  
  
Joey: *scowls at Mai*  
  
Bambi: *giggles* Joey er en idiot.  
  
Yugi: That's weird, idiot's the same word in Norwegian.  
  
Bambi: A lot of words are like that. Sexy in most languages including Norwegian is just 'sexy' with a weird accent.  
  
Bakura: How do you say, 'Yami is a complete shit headed gay idiot'?  
  
Yami: *goes red* Bakura you're asking for it!  
  
Isis: Bakura!  
  
Bambi: *giggles* Yami er en komplett dritt ført munter idiot.  
  
Tristin: *laughs*  
  
Joey: *moans*  
  
Duke: How many have you got now?  
  
Joey: *raises nine fingers*  
  
Serenity: Oh my god Joey how can you fit that many into your mouth?  
  
Joey: *shakes his head, eyes watering*  
  
Mai: Uh, Joey I think you'd better take them out before you-  
  
But Mai never finished her sentence since ice cubes went zooming out of Joey's mouth all over the place, one, unfortunetly for Joey, hitting Bakura in the head.  
  
Tristin: *covers his head* AHHH! IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE KILLER ICE CUBES!!  
  
Bakura: WHAT THE F@@K WAS THAT?!? *gets up red in the face*  
  
Joey: Er...nothing? *backs as far away from Bakura as possible*  
  
Yugi: Leave us out of this! *gets out of the seat with Tea & Mai as Bakura gets up facing Joey*  
  
Joey: *panicking* Uh - uh - sorry Bakura?  
  
Bakura: *walks towards Joey* YOU STUPID ASS MORTAL! YOU ALMOST RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!! *grabs the ice cube off his hair and throws it at Joey*  
  
YMerik: Haha front seats to a blood bath!  
  
Joey: *wimpering in the corner* SOMEBODY HELP ME HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!  
  
Seto: *laughs* That's right, cower like the little dog you are!  
  
Bakura: HOW DARE YOU! *grabs Joey*  
  
Isis: Bakura stop!  
  
Bakura: *releases Joey* Why?  
  
Isis: Uh...do it as a favor to me Bakura!  
  
Merik: *smirks* Great reason!  
  
Bakura: *flushes* Okay Isis. *to Joey menacingly* But the next time you even touch me, you're ass'll be in the shadow realm before you can yell help! *growls and sits back down next to Isis*  
  
Tea: *sits back down with Yugi & Mai* Wow, he listened to Isis!  
  
Waitress: *comes back with 3 other waitresses carrying their food* Voici votre monsieur de nourriture. (Here is your food sir.)  
  
Seto: Remercie. (Thanks.)  
  
Joey: *rubs his hands together greedily* Yum yum yum Chicken Tikka Masala! *starts eating*  
  
YMerik & Bakura: *open their beers* Cheers! *drink*  
  
Joey: *starts hyperventalating*  
  
Yugi: What's wrong Joey?  
  
Joey: Water! Water! *drinks his whole water*  
  
Mai: What?  
  
Joey: WATER! *lunges at Mai and grabs her water*  
  
Mai: AHH!  
  
Tea: Jesus you can have mine too!  
  
Joey: *drinks Yugi & Tea's water* AHHHHHH!!! WATER!!! *runs all the way to the ocean and drinks it all up*  
  
Fisherman in the middle of the Atlantic suddenly without water: What the f&&&&n hell?!  
  
Joey: Aaaah! *goes back into restaurant*  
  
Seto: *laughs* I told you it was hot!  
  
Joey: *grunts*  
  
They continued eating and then decided to go sightseeing.  
  
Seto: Hold on while the rest of you go sightseeing someone will have to go with me to rent the cars, we won't be able to fit in one anymore.  
  
Yugi: Yami why don't you go with him?  
  
Yami: And leave the maniac *points to Bakura* alone with Isis? I don't think so!  
  
Serenity: I'll go with you.  
  
Joey: Woah! No way! I'll go!  
  
Seto: *groans* Fine. We'll meet up at the hotel room in two hours. Okay?  
  
Tea: Fine.  
  
They split up, Seto and Joey going further into town to try to rent some cars, and the rest of them heading for the Abbaye-aux-Hommes, led energetically by Tea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: What will happen when the gang goes sight-seeing? And will Joey and Seto end up killing   
  
each other? Stay tuned for the next chapie! ^_^ 


	8. Sightseeing with PUNK RYOU?

Jackie: Back again. How cool was that blackout huh?  
  
Mai: You thought it was cool?! I couldn't put on my makeup properly because there was no light!  
  
Merik: *mumbles* Ditz.  
  
Mai: *growls hovering over Merik* What did you just call me?  
  
Merik: *sweatmark* Err....pretty?  
  
Mai: You better have!  
  
Ryou: I thought it was cool. I was in the dentist's office when it happened.  
  
Jackie: Anyway Tristin I've got a present for you!  
  
Tristin: *squeals like a girl* Oooooo really?!  
  
Jackie: Yup! A Teletubbie plushie!  
  
Tristin: *grabs it and dances around hugging it* YAY! LALALALA!  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Tristin: *sees everyone* Er, I mean, why did you give me this? I hate Teletubbies!  
  
Serenity: That was probably one of the most disturbing things I've ever seen in my life.  
  
Ryou: Then you obviously haven't spent much time with my yami.  
  
Jackie: Uh anyway I don't own Yugioh...back to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you remember they had split up into two groups, Joey and Seto going to hire a couple cars and the rest of them going sightseeing.  
  
Ryou: Uh Yugi, do you think it was a good idea letting Joey go with Kaiba?  
  
Yugi: What do you mean?  
  
Isis: Ryou's right, they'll probably end up killing each other.  
  
Serenity: I wish they could just get along!  
  
Mai: *laughs* You have to understand the chances of that happening are slim to none. They've always hated each other.  
  
Serenity: I know. *pauses * I really like your earrings Mai.  
  
Mai: Thanks, I got them- (I'm going to spare you all from the 15 minutes of girl talk which insued)  
  
Bakura, Merik and YMerik behind them were arguing over who had done the most evil things, Duke and Tristin were arguing over who had dated the most girls and right behind Tea, Ryou, Yugi and Yami were discussing the weather.  
  
Yugi: It doesn't feel like winter at all, I can't believe in a week it's Chistmas.  
  
Ryou: Yeah, it's only like 45 degrees. It's never going to snow.  
  
Yami: Snow?  
  
Yugi: Oh right you've never seen snow!  
  
Ryou: Neither has my yami. Hopefully it'll get colder so you can see.  
  
Yugi: This is the first Christmas I'll be spending away from Grandpa. I hope he'll be okay...  
  
Yami: I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just sitting at home watching TV.  
  
However unknown to them Grandpa is at this moment...at a strip club with Arthur!!  
  
Grandpa: WEEE-HOOO! I'm glad Yugi's away this Christmas...we can party like we used to!  
  
Arthur: Yes, Rebecca's gone too! *a stripper begins her...um...cough...act* YAAAHOOOO!!!  
  
Back in Caen...  
  
Yugi: *thinks* Yeah you're right. How much trouble can he get into? (hee hee ^_^)  
  
Tea: *stops walking* Hey guys? By any chance do any of you have a map?  
  
Merik: We're not lost are we?  
  
Tea: Umm *nervously* no we're not lost...just a little...um...confused?  
  
YMerik: WE'RE LOST?!  
  
Tea: It's no big deal, just one of us can go ask those people over there where we are. *two guys are standing smoking in front of a bar*  
  
Yami: But Kaiba's the only one who speaks French!  
  
Tea: Isis and I do, we just don't speak it fluently. *to Isis* Come on let's go ask them!  
  
Isis: *to men* M'excuser, pourrait vous plaisez nous dites... (Excuse me, could you please tell us...) *to Tea* How do you say the rest in French?  
  
Tea: Umm...I think, *to men* Comment recevoir à Abbaye-aux-Hommes? (How to get to Abbaye-aux-Hommes?)  
  
Man 1: *puffs in Isis's face*  
  
Isis: *coughs*  
  
Man 1: Comment faites-vous le miel?  
  
Isis: *whispers to Tea* Did he just say 'how are you doing honey'?  
  
Tea: Uh, I think.  
  
Isis: *nervously* Err...Je suis beau. (I'm fine.)  
  
Yami: *watching* I don't like that way that guy is looking at her.  
  
Bakura: Me neither.  
  
Tristin: Relax, I'm sure they're fine.  
  
Tea: *nervously* Vous pouvez nous montrer comment recevoir à Abbaye-aux-Hommes? (Can you show us how to get to Abbaye-aux-Hommes?)  
  
Man 2: *looks at Tea and grins* Comment une douce petite fille a aimé que vous se perd ici? (How did a sweet little girl like yourself get lost here?)  
  
Tea: *nervously to Isis* Are they hitting on us?  
  
Isis: Ew! They're twice our age!  
  
Tea: *to man* Uh, nous ne sommes pas perdus. (We're not lost.)  
  
Man 2: *sniggers* Accord. (Okay.)  
  
Man 1: *puts his hand on Isis's shoulder* Pourquoi vous ne venez pas à l'intérieur et recevez une boisson avec nous? (Why don't you come inside and get a drink with us?)  
  
Isis: *nervously backs up* Uhh...non remercie. (No thanks.)  
  
Man 2: *laughs and puts his arm around Tea*  
  
Tristin: *watching* Okay now I agree with you.  
  
Man 1: *puts arm around Isis and tries to take her into the bar*  
  
Yami: Hey! *runs up to man and pokes him* What do you think you're doing?  
  
Bakura: Let her go you asshole!  
  
Man 1: *confused*  
  
Man 2: *tries to pull Tea into the bar*  
  
Tea: Excuse me! A little help here too! *tries to pull away*  
  
Merik: *runs up and points his rod at the man* LET GO OF HER YOU PIECE OF FRENCH CRAP OR YOU GET IT!  
  
Man 2: *raises eyebrows at Merik*  
  
Tea: Merik? *looks at him weirdly*  
  
Everyone else: *runs up to them*  
  
Isis: They can't understand anything you're saying!  
  
Bakura: Okay, well they'll understand this! *kicks Man 1 in the crotch*  
  
Man 1: *lets go of Isis and howls in pain clutching his crotch* Owww! Enculé! Va bouffer ta merde vous petit le garçon aux cheveux blanc! Fils de pute! (I will refrain from translating this...)  
  
Mai: Good thinking Bakura! *kicks Man 2 in the crotch*  
  
Man 2: *lets go of Tea* Ahhhh! Salope! (Bitch!)  
  
Bambi: Go Mai! *giggles*  
  
Merik: And to finish the job... *his rod begins to glow* Get ready for the shadow realm!  
  
Isis: Merik no! *tries to lunge at Merik*  
  
Man 1 & Man 2: *disappear as light from the rod hits them*  
  
Isis: Merik!  
  
Merik: What? I saved you! I'm not allowed to have any fun?  
  
Bakura: I saved her you idiot! *goes red* I did all the work!  
  
Merik: You couldn't save yourself if a car was heading towards you at 5 mph!  
  
YMerik: Wow I really need to teach you better insults.  
  
Bakura: DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?!  
  
Merik: *pause* WE ARE OUTSIDE YOU IDIOT!  
  
Mai: Ugh shut up!  
  
Serenity: Isis, Tea are you guys alright?  
  
Isis: Yeah, just kind of grossed out...and permanently scarred for life.  
  
Tea: *looking at Merik*  
  
Yugi: Tea are you okay?  
  
Tea: Yeah I'm fine. Merik why did you rush to help me like that?  
  
Merik: *off guard* Wha - what? Oh, cause I'd finally be able to send someone to the shadow realm!  
  
Tea: Oh.  
  
Yugi: So I'm guessing they didn't tell you where we are?  
  
Isis: Nope.  
  
Tea: Let's just keep going in the same direction. *they keep walking*  
  
Meanwhile Joey and Seto were wandering around the town trying to find a car rental.  
  
Joey: Kaiba have you any idea where we're going?  
  
Seto: *coldly* Yes.  
  
After 10 minutes of more wandering around...  
  
Seto: *forcefully* Okay...no I don't.  
  
Joey: You don't know where we're going? *laughs* HA! *sarcastically* The rich, powerful and illustrious Seto Kaiba is lost!  
  
Seto: *goes red* Shut up you mangy mutt!  
  
Joey: *goes red* What did you just call me?  
  
Seto: I called you a mangy mutt!  
  
Joey: You'll pay for that moron! *grabs Seto's shirt* I'm sick of you treating me like a dog!  
  
Seto: *throws Joey off* Get your hands off my shirt you disgusting puppy!  
  
Random French Girl: *runs up with her translator and says emotionally* Les messieurs s'il vous plaît! Ne pas disputer mais embrasser l'amitié dans chaque autre! L'amitié est une chose importante qui nous lie tout ensemble, nous ne devons pas faire la guerre, nous devons faire l'amour et l'amitié! Les amis sont les choses les plus importantes dans le monde...   
  
Random French Girl's Translator: Sirs please! Do not argue but embrace friendship in each other! Friendship is an important thing that binds us all together, we should not make war, we should make love and friendship! Friends are the most important things in the world...  
  
Joey: AHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! *runs away*  
  
Seto: *covers his ears running* GOD WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!?!  
  
Joey: *stops panting* What the hell have I done to deserve that?  
  
Seto: *stops* I agree! That girl was like a French version of Tea!  
  
Joey: *laughs* Yeah! And I thought I'd finally escaped her friendship rants.  
  
Seto & Joey: *freezes and looks at each other*  
  
Seto: *disgusted* Did I just agree with you?  
  
Joey: *horrified* Did I just laugh at something you said?  
  
Seto & Joey: *traumatized*  
  
Seto: Let's never speak of this again!  
  
Joey: Got it! *shakes Seto's hand*  
  
Meanwhile everyone else was still wandering around trying to find the Abbaye-aux-Hommes, but everyone was too preoccupied to notice that someone was missing. Finally after 20 minutes...  
  
Tea: Wait, where's Ryou?  
  
Everyone: *looks around*  
  
Duke: Ryou!  
  
Serenity: Do you think he got lost?  
  
YMerik: *grins* Maybe he got kidnapped!  
  
Yugi: Why would anyone want to kidnap Ryou?  
  
YMerik: I don't know, it's not my job to think logically, it's my job to think morbidly.  
  
Serenity: We should go back and look for him.  
  
Bakura: Do we have to? *sighs* I'm getting tired.  
  
Isis: *in disbelief* You don't want to go back and look for your abiou?  
  
Bakura: *shrugs* Well it's a good learning expirience for him. It'll toughen him up. He's such a wuss.  
  
Tea: He's not a wuss! Just because he's not evil like you doesn't mean he's a wuss!  
  
Bambi: You're sick not wanting to go back and look for him!  
  
Yami: *deliberately to Isis* How could someone ever be so mean and uncaring?  
  
Isis: *nods*  
  
Bakura: *glares at Yami*  
  
Yugi: Come on let's start re-tracing our steps!  
  
They began walking back the way they came until they realized they had no idea which direction they had come from.  
  
Serenity: Uhoh.  
  
Tristin: I think we came from that way. *points left*  
  
Duke: No! *points right* This way!  
  
Merik: You're both such idiots! We came from this way! *points in between left and right*  
  
Yami: You're pointing to a bar you moron!  
  
Merik: Oh. Well since we have absolutely no idea where in hell we are, I suggest we go get a drink.  
  
YMerik: Yes! The first good idea you've ever come up with abiou!  
  
Bakura: I second the motion!  
  
Tea: But we haven't found Ryou yet! What if he's in trouble or something? What kind of friends would we be-  
  
Merik: QUICK! STOP HER!  
  
Yami: *clamps his hand over Tea's mouth, you can see she's still trying to talk*  
  
Bambo & Duke: *confused*  
  
Bakura: You can't let her get started or else she'll never stop.  
  
Tristin: *nods* Yeah, she gets into a rythem.  
  
Duke: Anyway I agree with the evil guys on this one, I want a drink!  
  
Bambi: Ugh Duke you're unbelievable!  
  
Mai: Well actually I want a drink too so how about we go in, get some drinks and talk about the situation?  
  
Yami: Sounds good to me, I could use a beer. *still holding Tea's mouth* Do you think it's safe to uncover her mouth?  
  
Mai: I think so, just be ready to cover it again if she starts her friendship blab.  
  
Yami: *hesitantly takes his hand off*  
  
Tea: *glaring at them evily* Hmph!  
  
They all walked into the bar when who should they bump into but Ryou! He was wearing headphones with an earing on his ear and had black highlights in the front of his hair!  
  
Serenity: Oh my god...Ryou?  
  
Ryou: *shaking his head mumbling* And did you know if you were caught and you were smoking crack, McDonalds wouldn't even want to take you back, you could always just run for mayor of D.C.! (Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous - Good Charlotte...nope don't own them either sorry!)  
  
Yugi: Ryou!  
  
Merik: *grabs Ryou's headphones*  
  
Ryou: Hey! Give me back my headphones!  
  
Tea: Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Oh hey guys!  
  
Mai: What are you doing here? We've been looking all over for you!  
  
Serenity: Yeah and what happened to your hair?  
  
Isis: And when did you get your ear pierced?  
  
Ryou: Oh. *flushes* Well after I got lost I wandered in here trying to get directions and I met these two British guys...oh here they come! Hey!  
  
Two tall British guys walked up, the first one also had an earing and the second one had red highlights in the front of his hair.  
  
British Guy 1: *in very strong British accent* Hey we're back! *sees everyone else* Are these the mates you've been looking for?  
  
Ryou: Yeah. Everyone this is Brian and *points to second guy* Kent.  
  
Brian: Hey!  
  
Kent: *in equally strong British accent* Hey! Nice to meet you chaps.  
  
Serenity: *giggles*  
  
Mai: Wait, so how did you get the hair?  
  
Isis: And the earing?  
  
Bakura: *staring at Ryou*  
  
Tristin: Yeah and what's up with the headphones? You hate headphones!  
  
Ryou: Oh well anyway I told you I met Brian and Kent in here and we started talking and they gave me these headphones that they were listening to and told me to listen and this music is great! *starts bobbing head* Lifestyles of the rich and famous!!!  
  
Brian & Kent: *bob their heads*  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Kent: Bloody brilliant!  
  
Ryou: And then we were watching the TV and we saw a commercial with this guy who had an earing and black highlights and I thought it looked really cool so they took me down the street and I got it done.  
  
Bakura: *still staring* Oh my god...THEY'VE PUNKIFIED MY ABIOU!!!! *faints*  
  
Brian: Er...what's up with your mate?  
  
Ryou: Bakura?  
  
Kent: *looking at Yami & Yugi* Hey, how come you two chaps look exactly alike?  
  
Brian: *at Merik & YMerik* You two look alike too!  
  
Yami: Uh...  
  
Kent: Identical twins?  
  
Yugi: Um, yeah!  
  
Yami: What? We're not identical! I'm atleast 2 feet taller, plus my hair's cooler, I wear kick butt boots...  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
YMerik: Oh and you forgot to mention you wear tons of mascara! *smirks*  
  
Yami: Yes! *pauses* Wait...NO!  
  
Merik & YMerik: *laughs*  
  
Mai: Ryou I can't believe it! You're so not the person to do something like that!  
  
Ryou: I know! *blushes* I feel so different!  
  
Tea: *looking over Ryou* I like it.  
  
Duke: How did you pay for it? You don't have any money.  
  
Ryou: Brian and Kent did, they were absolutely awesome about it!  
  
Brian: Hey no problem! *to everyone else* Your mate's one awesome guy to hang out with!  
  
Kent: Yeah we had a bloody great time with him!  
  
Ryou: Thanks again guys!  
  
Isis: Do you think Bakura's okay?  
  
Yami: Who cares?  
  
Isis & Yugi: Yami!  
  
Tea: He probably just passed out from shock.  
  
Serenity: What time is it guys?  
  
Brian: About 5 o'clock.  
  
Tea: Oh no! We have to hurry and finish sightseeing before we have to meet Joey and Kaiba at 6! We have to run! *grabs Yugi & Serenity and runs out of the bar*  
  
Mai: Oh god. *to Brian & Kent* Do either of you know how to get to the Abbaye-aux-Hommes?  
  
Brian: Oh yeah. Just walk down this street, then take a right, and then a left.  
  
Mai: Thanks! *to everyone else* We'd better go before Tea kills Yugi and Serenity. Tristin, pick up Bakura.  
  
Tristin: *picks him up* Why am I getting a déjà vu here?  
  
YMerik: But what about the beers?  
  
Duke: *sighs* We'll get some later.  
  
YMerik: *whimpers but follows everyone out*  
  
They quickly ran and soon caught up to Tea who was dragging Yugi and Serenity along behind her.  
  
Mai: Hey Tea! Wait up I got directions! *stops panting*  
  
Merik: *panting* I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing vacation?  
  
They went on walking for another 10 minutes before they reached the Abbaye-aux-Hommes.  
  
Tea: *gasps* Oh it's beautiful!  
  
Serenity: Yeah it is!  
  
Ryou: *mumbling Good Charlotte lyrics under his breath*  
  
YMerik: *frowns* I don't see what's so great about...HEY! *grins* GARGOYLES!! *runs up and stares at a gargoyle by the door*  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Yugi: Let's go inside.  
  
Merik: Come on yami. *drags YMerik away from the gargoyle*  
  
Security Guard at Door: Me pardonner, mais je dois vérifier tous vos sacs.  
  
Yami: What did he just say?  
  
Tea: He has to check our bags I think.  
  
All the girls: *hand him their purses*  
  
Security Guard: *to Mai* Je manquer'm désolé, mais vous pouvez't prend n'importe quel maquillage à l'intérieur. (Miss I'm sorry, but you can't take any makeup inside.)  
  
Mai: What did he say to me?  
  
Isis: I don't know, something about makeup.  
  
YMerik: *sniggers* Maybe he wants to borrow some.  
  
Security Guard: *starts to take out the makeup*  
  
Mai: Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
Security Guard: *confused* Vous ne pouvez pas prendre de maquillage à l'intérieur. (You can't take any makeup inside.) *keeps taking out the makeup*  
  
Mai: HEY!  
  
Security Guard: *looks up confused*  
  
Mai: Yeah you! Security guy! Give me back my makeup!  
  
Security Guard: Je dois- (I have to-)  
  
Mai: *grabs Security Guard*  
  
YMerik: *grins*  
  
Mai: LISTEN YOU LITTLE STUPID FRENCH POOR EXCUSE FOR A POLICEMAN! YOU'D BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY MAKEUP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'M GOING TO SHOVE YOUR HEAD UP YOUR ASS!!!  
  
Everyone: *shocked*  
  
Security Guard: *gasping hands her the makeup*  
  
Mai: Alright. *lets go* But don't you EVER touch my makeup again! *to everyone calmly* Okay let's go!  
  
Everyone: *follows Mai silently*  
  
Security Guard: *presses secret emergency button*  
  
Everyone: *walks inside*  
  
Yugi: Wow! This is so cool, *points to columns* look how old those columns are!  
  
Tea: I know, and look at this architecture!  
  
Merik & YMerik: *groans*  
  
YMerik: I want to see more gargoyles!  
  
Tristin: *gasping* Can someone else carry Bakura for a while?  
  
Duke: Nope.  
  
Tristin: Why not?  
  
Duke: It's part of your punishment for being a stupid character who has absolutely no point for being on the show.  
  
Tristin: Who said that?  
  
Duke: *grins* The author. (Jackie: *snickers*)  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud beeping noise and a flashing red light came on.  
  
YMerik: *covering his ears* Ouch! WHAT THE F@@K IS THAT?!  
  
Policeman: Regard! Là-bas ils sont! (Look! There they are!)  
  
Policeman 2: Les recevoir! (Get them!)  
  
Yugi: Are they looking for us?  
  
Tea: *sweats* Er, Mai I don't think you should have shouted at that security guard so much.  
  
Mai: Me neither! RUN!  
  
Everyone: *starts running for their lives*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: Hee hee...run run run!  
  
Merik: You're screwed up.  
  
Jackie: Nope, just hyper. ^_^ CHOCOLATE RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Jackie: Hee hee please review guys! ORLANDO BLOOM & VIGGO MORTENSON ARE   
  
SOOOOO HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Run away from the French policemen!

Jackie: Yay! Chapie 9!!  
  
Everyone: *unenthusiastically* Woo-hoo.  
  
Jackie: *leans over them with a knife* What did you just say?!  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks* YAY YAY YAY!!!!!!  
  
Jackie: That's better. ^_^ Remember I don't own YGO.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you remember, everyone was in the Abbaye-aux-Hommes being chased by the French policemen.  
  
Yugi: *panting* Why are they chasing us again?  
  
YMerik: Because ditz over there *motions to Mai* threatened the guard for taking her makeup!  
  
Mai: I'm not a ditz you ancient Egyptian freak! No one can touch my makeup without my permission!  
  
Ryou: *panting* Oh just shut up and keep running! I've had enough of your yelling!  
  
Merik: *panting* I'm sorry punk boy! Frankly I'm sick of you and your damn earring bobbing up and down when you run!  
  
Policeman: Ne les permettent pas de reçoit loin! (Don't let them get away!)  
  
Tea: Ugh stop arguing! *panting* We have to find a place to hide I can't run much longer!  
  
Tristin: *gasping* Atleast - you're - not - carrying - an - unconcious - psycho!  
  
Bambi: Let's split up! That always screws up policemen!  
  
Duke: *suspiciously* How do you know?  
  
Bambi: *nervously* Er...  
  
YMerik: *laughs* Ooh, a bad girl!  
  
Yami: Okay here we go - split up!  
  
They split up, Yami, YMerik, Merik, Tea and Tristin with Bakura running to the right while Serenity, Mai, Duke, Bambi, Ryou, Isis and Yugi ran to the left.  
  
Policeman: Fractionner en haut et les attraper! (Split up and catch them!)  
  
Policeman 2: Bon monsieur! (Right sir!)  
  
Four policemen ran to the right and the other four went to the left.  
  
Serenity: This can't go one forever! *gasping* I'm about to collapse!  
  
Duke: Here! Grab on! *grabs Serenity and flings her over his shoulder*  
  
Serenity: Ahh! Duke!  
  
Mai: Uh, Duke I think you should put her down.  
  
Duke: Well she said she was tired.  
  
Serenity: Yes, but right now I feel like an old sack of potatoes.  
  
Duke: Nonsense! You're too pretty to be an old sack of potatoes!  
  
Serenity: *blushes*  
  
Bambi: *panting* Duke you're such a moron!  
  
Isis: *panting* We'd better hurry up, those policemen are gaining on us again!  
  
Meanwhile in another hallway...  
  
Yami: *gasping* Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, cramp, cramp, cramp, cramp!  
  
YMerik: Stop complaining you wuss!  
  
Yami: *stops and facing YMerik* I'm not a wuss you asshole!  
  
YMerik: *stops running too* Yes you are, you pathetic pharaoh!  
  
Tea: *panting looking behind her* You guys watch out! The policemen!  
  
Yami & YMerik: *looks and sees the policemen right in front of them*  
  
Policeman: Ne pas vous déplacer d'adolescent dégoûtants! (Don't move you filthy teenagers!)  
  
Yami: What did he just say?  
  
YMerik: *shrugs* No idea but they're pissing me off, let's get rid of them!  
  
Yami: For once I agree with you, psychopath!  
  
Yami & YMerik: *attack policemen*  
  
Meanwhile Tea and Merik were still running, they had gotten separated from Tristin.  
  
Tea: *panting stops* I can't run anymore!  
  
Merik: *stops and looks around* Okay, hurry!  
  
He quickly pulled her with him into a small cabinet against the wall. They stood huddled together in the dark.  
  
Tea: *still panting* What are we doing in here?  
  
Merik: Well you don't want them to catch us now do you? Possibly the only thing that could save us then would be your friendship rants *grins*  
  
Silence.  
  
Tea: Uh, Merik, could you not stand so close to me?  
  
Merik: It's a frickin cabinet, how much room do you think I have? *pauses then grins* Why, are you scared of something?  
  
Tea: *quickly* What?  
  
Merik: You're trembling.  
  
Tea: *trembling* No I'm not.  
  
Merik: *wraps his arms around her waist* Yes you are!  
  
Tea: *blushes* Uh, Merik? Wha - what are you doing?  
  
Merik: *grins and wraps his arms tighter*  
  
Tea: *nervously* I - I'm warning you! I'll hurt you!  
  
Merik: *laughs* Right!  
  
Suddenly the door to the cabinet opened and to Tea's relief Yugi, Isis and Mai stood there. Merik quickly unwrapped his arms from around Tea's waist.  
  
Yugi: Hey Tea, what are you guys doing in there?  
  
Tea: *quickly climbing out* Hiding from the policemen, what else?  
  
Mai: *looks over the two of them* Huh.  
  
Merik: *climbs out scowling*  
  
Isis: Well you'd better hurry, there are two right behind us, come on!  
  
Everyone: *starts running again*  
  
Tea: What happened to Serenity, Bambi, Ryou and Duke? Weren't they with you?  
  
Yugi: We split up again.  
  
They turned a corner and ran right smack into Yami and YMerik.  
  
YMerik: Ouch! *gets up* F@@k don't you people think you could look where you're going?!  
  
Isis: Yami what happened to you, you have a scratch on your forhead and it's bleeding!  
  
Yami: *feels his forhead* Oh, it is?  
  
Yugi: What happened?  
  
YMerik: Oh well we ran into some old friends of ours and they were pissing us off so we got rid of them.  
  
Merik: WITHOUT ME?!  
  
Isis: YOU SENT THE POLICEMEN TO THE SHADOW REALM!?  
  
Yami: No but believe me that's what the jackass wanted to do. Let's just say we stopped them from following us.  
  
Mai: Aka, you beat them up?  
  
YMerik: Bingo! We have a winner! The slut does have a brain!  
  
Mai: *bangs YMerik over the head with her purse*  
  
Tea: Okay we don't have time for this! Two policemen are still after us!  
  
Yami: *sighs* I'll take care of it.  
  
Isis: No! You're not beating up anyone else!  
  
YMerik: Why not? *sniggers* Whatcha gonna do mortal girl?  
  
Isis: Send you and your abiou off to an all-boys boarding school - remember?  
  
YMerik: *pales*  
  
Merik: You idiot! Don't piss me sister off!  
  
Policeman: Nous les avons maintenant! (Don't let them get away!)  
  
Mai: Quick - run!  
  
They all began running again with the two policemen right behind them. Meanwhile Serenity, Duke, Ryou and Bambi were hiding from the other two policemen under a pew.  
  
Serenity: *whispers* Do you think it's okay to come out now? We haven't heard anything for a few minutes.  
  
Ryou: *whispers* I think so.  
  
Duke: *whispers* I'll check. *gets up* Yeah it's fine now.  
  
Everyone: *climbs out*  
  
Ryou: We should try to find everyone else.  
  
Noise: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bambi: What was that?  
  
Serenity: It sounded like Tristin, come on!  
  
Meanwhile Tristin, still carrying an unconcious Bakura was huddled in a dark corner somewhere screaming like an eight year old girl. Back in another hallway...  
  
Tea: Tristin! Tristin where are you?  
  
YMerik: Do we have to look for him? Life would be so much better without his annoyoing comments and freaky hair. (Exactly my point YMerik!)  
  
Yugi: Of course we're going to look for him! Come on!  
  
They turned a corner and came face-to-face with Duke, Serenity, Bambi and Ryou.  
  
Bambi: Hey guys!  
  
Tea: Have you seen Tristin?  
  
Duke: Nope. We've been looking for him too.  
  
Tristin in some dark corner: *screams like an eight year old girl again* AHHHHHH!!! HELP!!  
  
Serenity: That's Tristin again!  
  
Merik: *growls* What an idiot! All the police are going to find him!  
  
Yugi: Then we'd better find him first. It came from this direction!*points left*  
  
They all began running again and soon found Tristin, huddled in a corner with Bakura screaming his head off.  
  
Mai: *covers her ears* Ouch Tristin! Shut up!  
  
Tristin: Guys! *grabs Yami and hugs him*  
  
Yami: *gasping* Ow - could - someone - get - him - off - me! Can't - breathe!  
  
Tea: *pushes them apart*  
  
Serenity: It's a miracle Bakura slept through that.  
  
Yugi: Why were you screaming Tristin?  
  
Tristin: *wipes away tears* I was scared! I got lost and didn't know where you guys were!  
  
YMerik: No kidding, cause you were lost!  
  
Merik: What a baby!  
  
Isis: Bakura still isn't up yet?  
  
YMerik: Do you see him moving?  
  
Isis: *scowls at YMerik*  
  
Mai: Let's get out of here before the policemen find us again. Tristin, you can keep carrying Bakura.  
  
Tristin: *unenthusiastically* Great.  
  
They all crept back to the front door and after waiting to see if the coast was clear quickly ran out.  
  
Ryou: Few, that was close!  
  
Duke: So where are we going now?  
  
Tristin: *panting* I don't know but I'm putting him down. *puts Bakura on the ground*  
  
Serenity: Well we should probably decide quickly, I bet those policemen are still looking for us.  
  
Bakura: *rolls over mumbling* Ryou hand me another steak!  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Mai: He sounds just like Joey.  
  
Yugi: Well it's already 5:30. Don't we have to meet Joey and Kaiba back at the hotel at 6?  
  
Tea: Oh no! But we haven't seen everything yet!  
  
Merik: *coldly* So?  
  
Bambi: We can't stay though Tea, we have to start going back to meet them. Who knows how long it will take to get back to the hotel? We could get lost again.  
  
Yami: Bambi's right we should head back.  
  
Bakura: *rolls over again and sits up* Where's Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Hey Bakura! You're up!  
  
Bakura: *gets up and walks over to Ryou* ARE YOU A COMPLETE DUMBASS?! YOU RUINED OUR BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: *looks sad*  
  
Isis: Bakura!  
  
Tea: Don't listen to him Ryou! I think it looks really cool!  
  
Bakura: What do you know friendship girl?  
  
Tea: *goes red* Shut up!  
  
Bakura: I can't believe you did that Ryou. *turns his back and walks away*  
  
Tea: You're just jealous because now Ryou's cooler than you are!  
  
Bakura: *freezes and turns around* WHAT?! You think I'm actually jealous because he screwed up his hair and has a damn hole in his ear?!  
  
Isis: *red in the face* JUST SHUT UP! I'M SO SICK OF PEOPLE YELLING! I'M TIRED LET'S GO BACK TO THE HOTEL!  
  
Yugi: Er, okay Isis, calm down, we're going!  
  
Isis: *starts walking*  
  
Merik: *whispers audibly* Don't mind her, she's going through her "stage".  
  
Isis: *freezes and starts to shake*  
  
Tea: Eww Merik!  
  
Yami: *blushes*  
  
Isis: *grabs Merik and starts hitting him over the head* HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING!!!  
  
Mai: You hit him Isis!  
  
Serenity, Tea & Bambi: YEAH!!!  
  
All the guys: *blushes*  
  
Isis: *starts walking dragging a cursing Merik behind her*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: Yes I know that wasn't a very long chapter but I'll make up for it in my next one. I've already started it.  
  
Tea: GO ISIS!!! GIRL POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jackie: Did someone let Tea find the sugar?!?!?!?!?  
  
Bakura: Errr.........  
  
Jackie: I'll post again soon, I have to go kill Bakura. GYAHH!! *begins chasing Bakura around with a hammer* 


	10. Nice car Kaiba!

Jackie: *still chasing around Bakura with a hammer*  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Yami: *cough* Since Jackie is still trying to kill Bakura with the hammer for letting Tea get high on the sugar...I will be doing the honors. *cough* Jackie does not own Yugioh. Now, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Seto and Joey had finally found a car rental place.  
  
Cashier: Ah! Bon après-midi! Que peux-je faire pour vous les messieurs? (Ah! Good afternoon! What can I do for you gentlemen?)  
  
Seto: Nous aimerions louer deux grandes voitures. (We'd like to rent two large cars.)  
  
Cashier: Vous êtes dans la chance. Il y a deux grandes voitures hors de vous pouvez prendre. (You're in luck. There are two large cars outside you can take.)  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Seto: *ignors Joey* Remercie. (Thanks.)  
  
Cashier: Cela sera 2000 francs. (That will be 2000 francs.)  
  
Seto: WHAT?!  
  
Joey: Huh? Kaiba what's going on!  
  
Seto: Deux voitures valent 200 francs, pas 2000! (Two cars are worth 200 francs, not 2000!)  
  
Cashier: *shrugs* Bien les prix montent dans la saison de touriste. M'excuser pour essayer de faire un profit! (Well prices go up in the tourist season. Excuse me for trying to make a profit!)  
  
Seto: Met à l'amende je ferai seulement va à une location de voitures différente. (Fine I'll just go to a different car rental.)  
  
Cashier: *smirks* Vous trouverez que dur à faire, nous sommes la seule une en ville. (You'll find that hard to do, we're the only ones in town.)  
  
Seto: Oh F$ck.  
  
Joey: Kaiba! Will you tell me what the-  
  
Seto: *puts his hand over Joey's mouth* Bien *hands over his credit card* seulement me donner les clefs fichues! (Alright just give me the damn keys!)  
  
Cashier: *hands over the keys and credit card* Merci pour faire de buisness avec nous le monsieur! (Thank you for doing buisness with us sir!)  
  
Seto grabbed Joey and mumbling walked out into the parking lot where there were two cars sitting, a black one and a *hot* pink one.  
  
Seto & Joey: *silence* I GET THE BLACK ONE!!!  
  
They both ran to the black one and Joey tried to grab the keys from Seto.  
  
Seto: GET - OFF!!!  
  
Joey: NOOOOO!!!  
  
Seto: Okay okay! We'll flip for it. *takes out a quarter*  
  
Joey: Tails!  
  
Seto: Really? I thought you would have chosen heads, seeing as you don't have one.  
  
Joey: *goes red* KAIBA!!!  
  
Seto: *tosses coin* F$CK!! TAILS!  
  
Joey: Ha ha! *grabs key to the black car*  
  
Seto: Shit, crap, f$ck, damnit... *gets into the *hot* pink car*  
  
He began driving still cursing under his breath when something ran into him.  
  
Seto: WHAT THE HELL?! *turns around*  
  
Joey: *in the black car* Hee hee...brake's a little rusty!  
  
In front of the hotel...  
  
Tea: Well we're finally here. But where are...  
  
At that moment a *hot* pink car drove up and right in back of it a black one stopped almost hitting a fire hydrant.  
  
Seto: *leans out the window* Okay hurry up get in!  
  
Everyone: *snickers*  
  
Yami: Nice car Kaiba!  
  
Seto: *flushes* Shut it Yami!  
  
Bakura: *holding his head laughing* TOO - MANY - INSULTS!! CAN'T - PICK!  
  
Seto: *almost as *hot* pink as the car* F$ck off Bakura!  
  
Merik: *sniggers* Someone's a little touchy about their femanine side!  
  
Seto: I DON'T HAVE A FEMANINE SIDE!!!  
  
Bakura, Yami, Joey, Merik & YMerik: *laughs*  
  
Mai: Alright come on let's get into the cars.  
  
Mai, Tea, Merik, Ryou, Tristin and Bambi climbed into Joey's car while Serenity, Yugi, Yami, Isis, YMerik, Duke and Bakura climbed in with Seto.  
  
Joey: Serenity you're not coming in my car?  
  
Serenity: Uh - no Joey I promised Isis I'd sit next to her.  
  
Joey: So how are we getting to Paris Kaiba?  
  
Seto: Just follow this road, even your puny head should be able to get that.  
  
Joey: *flushes* F#%@ you Kaiba!  
  
Serenity: Seto! Apologize right now!  
  
Seto: *crosses his arms* No way!  
  
Serenity: Pleeeeeeeeease? *bats her eyelashes* For meeeeeeeee?  
  
Seto: *blushes* Er...sorry Wheeler.  
  
Everyone: *shocked*  
  
Yami: Wow, she's really go you whipped, hasn't she?  
  
Seto: *bright red* SHUT UP!!  
  
Yami: *grins* Whip it!  
  
Isis: Yami!  
  
Yami: *meekly* Sorry.  
  
Seto: *grins* You were saying Yami?  
  
Yami: *glares at Seto*  
  
Seto: By the way Wheeler, catch! *throws something at Joey*  
  
Joey: AHHHHH! *ducks*  
  
Mai: *catches it easily* What is this?  
  
Seto: A video phone, in case we get lost.  
  
Mai: Awesome!  
  
Seto: Let's go.  
  
Both cars started up. CRASH.  
  
Mai: AHHH! JOEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!  
  
Joey: Sorry! That tree came out of nowhere!  
  
Between Joey's driving and the cramped space they all had a very bad ride. But Tea's was the worst since Merik kept grinning at her. Finally after an hour or two...  
  
Seto on the video phone: Hey Wheeler! We're gonna spend the night at this motel by the road.  
  
Joey: Okay. *pulls over and crashes into a trash can*  
  
Ryou: AHHH!  
  
Mai: *is flung backwards* Joey where the hell did you learn to drive?!  
  
Tea: *thrown ontop of Merik, looks up*  
  
Merik: *grins, huskily* Hello Tea.  
  
Tea: Ahh! *quickly gets up*  
  
Merik: *still grinning*  
  
Tristin: *pulling himself off the ground* Nice going genius!  
  
Joey: Shut up!  
  
They all got out of the cars and walked into the motel.  
  
Seto: *to Manager* Bonjour, nous aimerions quelques salles pour la nuit. (Hello, we'd like some rooms for the night.)  
  
Manager: Sûr. Mais nous avons une politique stricte ici, il doit y avoir rooming mixte. (Sure. But we have a strict policy here, there has to be co-ed rooming.)  
  
Isis: Attendre, vous ne le signifiez pas l'autre façon vers? (Wait, don't you mean it the other way around?)  
  
Manager: No. (No. Gotta be some genius not to get that, huh?)  
  
Yugi: What did he say?  
  
Isis: He said there has to be co-ed rooming.  
  
Tea: What!?  
  
Ryou: *blushing* That doesn't make any sense!  
  
Manager: *points to Mai, Joey & Tristin* Vous trois peuvent partager une salle, *points to Seto, Serenity, Yugi & Yami* vous quatre peuvent partager une salle, *points to Isis, Bakura, Merik & YMerik* vous quatre peuvent partager, *points to Tea, Ryou, Duke & Bambi* et vous quatre peuvent partager une salle. *hands Seto keys* (You three can share a room, you four can share a room, you four can share, and you four can share a room.)  
  
Tristin: What did he just say?  
  
Seto: *blushing* Well you saw him point, those are our rooms.  
  
Joey: WHAT?! There's no way I'm letting you sleep in the same room as my sister!  
  
Yami: I totally object! *points to Bakura* He's with her! *points to Isis*  
  
Merik: Damnit I'm with my sister!  
  
Seto: *avoiding Serenity's eye* We have no choice, unless you want to sleep in the car.  
  
Joey: *seething*  
  
Serenity: It's okay Joey, he won't hurt me.  
  
Joey: He'd better not! *whispers to Yami & Yugi* Keep an eye on them, okay?  
  
Yugi: Don't worry Joey, nothing will happen. *grabs Yami who's glaring at Bakura* Come on!  
  
They all made their way to their rooms.  
  
Yami: *opens the door* Well, well, well, for some reason there are only three beds. Alright, Kaiba, you and Serenity are sharing.  
  
Seto: WHAT?!?  
  
Yugi: *whispers* Yami what are you doing? We promised Joey we wouldn't let anything happen!  
  
Yami: *whispers* Don't worry, I've got it all under control Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *mumbles* When have I heard that before?  
  
Serenity: *blushes* Yami that's indeecent!  
  
Yami: Too bad! *jumps on the first bed*  
  
Yugi: *sighs but gets on the second*  
  
Seto & Serenity: *sweatmarks*  
  
In Joey, Tristin & Mai's room Tristin had gone out to get some drinks. Mai was reading a book on her bed and Joey was sitting on his own bed bored.  
  
Joey: *jumps on Mai's bed* Whatcha reading?  
  
Mai: Uh, it's a story about a girl who has a crush on a boy...  
  
Joey: Uhuh?  
  
Mai: *blushes* But then the boy starts doing drugs so she starts doing drugs and then somehow she ends up pregnant and then her father dies and her mom re-marries and her sister's friend's cat gets run over by a car and her stepdad is horrible to her...  
  
Joey: *rubs his head* Okay I'm lost. Anyway I don't care.  
  
He grinned, took the book out of Mai's hands and kissed her. Mai blushed but put her arms around Joey and they fell down on the bed kissing.  
  
Tristin: *opening the door* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey & Mai: *stops kissing startled*  
  
Tristin: I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YOU TWO ALONE TOGETHER!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *bitterly* Hello Tristin.  
  
Tristin: So... *jumps on the bed* Whatcha doin?  
  
Joey & Mai: *sweatmarks*  
  
Meanwhile in Tea, Ryou, Duke & Bambi's room...  
  
Duke: Got any 7's?  
  
Ryou: Go fish! ^_^  
  
However the atmosphere in Isis, Bakura, Merik & YMerik's room was very different...  
  
Bakura: DIE YOU EVIL MINION OF HELL!!!  
  
Bakura pointed his Millenium Ring at one of the lamps and it flew into the air heading for YMerik.  
  
YMerik: That's the best you can do?  
  
He pointed his rod at a small round table and it flew into the air hitting Bakura's lamp causing them both to crash to the ground.  
  
Bakura & YMerik: MILLENIUM WARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile Isis was trying to pick out what to wear the next day and Merik was sulking in the corner because since he didn't have his rod he couldn't play Millenium Wars and Isis wouldn't let him use her necklace. (Awwwww poor Merik!) Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Isis answered it.  
  
Tristin: Hey! We're all pretty bored so we were gonna head over to my room and hang out together. Wanna join us?  
  
Isis: Sure! *turns to Bakura & YMerik* Stop playing, dumb and dumber! We're going on a field trip!  
  
Bakura & YMerik: *look at each other*  
  
Bakura: You're dumber!  
  
YMerik: No you are! I'm just dumb!  
  
All four of them walked out and joined Tristin and everyone else in the hall. They walked down to Tristin, Joey & Mai's room with Bakura and YMerik still arguing, and Tristin opened the door.  
  
Tristin: Hey guys everyone else was bored - AHHHHH!!!!  
  
Joey and Mai were making out again on the bed. ^_^  
  
Everyone: *major sweatmarks*  
  
Serenity: Ewww!! *hides her face in Seto's shirt*  
  
Yami: *covers Yugi's eyes*  
  
Tea: Er...Joey? Mai?  
  
Joey & Mai: *stop kissing and look*  
  
Mai: *quickly sits up blushing*  
  
Joey: *blushing* Tea! Yugi! Serenity - awwwwwww crap!  
  
Mai: *still blushing* What are you all doing here?  
  
Tristin: *still shocked* Well when I asked they said they were bored too...  
  
Seto: *sniggering* Well they obviously weren't.  
  
Bakura: *grins* Yeah, no need to ask if you two were having fun.  
  
Mai: *even redder* Shut up Bakura!  
  
Seto: Oh and by the way Wheeler, I love the lipstick look!  
  
Joey: *all red* KAIBA!  
  
Joey threw a pillow at Seto which he easily caught and quickly wiped off all Mai's lipstick marks with a tissue.  
  
YMerik: Good thing you're sleeping with them Tristin, who knows what would happen if you weren't!  
  
Bakura, Seto, Merik & YMerik: *sniggers*  
  
Joey & Mai: *even redder - if possible*  
  
Joey: I wouldn't do that!  
  
Mai: *looks offended* JOSEPH WHEELER ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!  
  
Joey: *confused* Wha - no!  
  
Mai: *red* What, am I not pretty enough for you or something?!  
  
Joey: No, I mean yes, wait - I mean *looking from her to everyone else still watching*  
  
Bakura, Seto, Merik & YMerik: *shaking with silent laughter*  
  
Joey: I mean, uh, look can we not talk about this now?  
  
Mai: Fine. *crosses her arms and walks over next to Tea*  
  
Tristin: Er, anyway we figured since we were all bored we'd come in here and play a game.  
  
Joey: *annoyed* Fine.  
  
Ryou: What game are we going to play?  
  
Serenity: First... *grins at Bambi*  
  
Serenity & Bambi: Truth or dare!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: DUM DUM DUHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ryou: *nervously* Do we have to play truth or dare?  
  
Jackie: Yes.  
  
Bakura: Why, what are you afraid of getting out?  
  
Ryou: Er...nothing.  
  
Bakura: *grins*  
  
Jackie: Get ready because coming up are some utter humilliations of people...especially Tristin! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	11. Let the games begin!

Jackie: Mwah hahahaha! Truth or dare!  
  
Everyone: *very nervous*  
  
Jackie: Who's going to get completely humiliated? Obviously Tristin...but some strange things are going to happen in this chapter... By the way I don't own Yugioh. Onwards!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
If you remember they were staying at a motel for the night. Mai had just gotten mad at Joey for saying he wouldn't sleep with her, and they had all decided to play truth or dare.  
  
Tea, Mai & Isis: *giggles*  
  
Merik: Oh great.  
  
Yami: *sighs* Who's going first?  
  
Isis: Serenity!  
  
Serenity: What? Fine. Hmmmmm... *looking around* Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Shit.  
  
Serenity: Truth or dare?  
  
Bakura: Dare.  
  
Bambi: Ooh he's brave!  
  
Bakura: Come on it's Serenity for crying out loud!  
  
Serenity: Hahahahahaha! *evil laugh* I dare you to act like your abiou for the rest of the night!  
  
Bakura: WHAT?!  
  
Merik & YMerik: *sniggers*  
  
Bakura: NO!  
  
Serenity: Yes! That means you can't use your ring and you have to act nice!  
  
YMerik: Ha ha! Sucks for you!!!!!  
  
Bakura: *scowling* Fine! Uh, Tristin! Truth or dare!  
  
Tristin: Uh, truth!  
  
Bakura: Wu - I mean, *sighs* oh whatever.  
  
Seto, Yami, Merik & YMerik: *sniggers*  
  
Bakura: *thinks then grins* What-  
  
Serenity: Remember you have to be nice!  
  
Bakura: WHAT?! Oh right, shit!  
  
Ryou: I don't curse.  
  
Bakura: Oh dam - I mean, *rolls his eyes* Gee golly wiz!  
  
Everyone: *cracks up*  
  
Bakura: *scowls* Fine. Tristin, what's the most embaressing thing about you?  
  
Tristin: *mumbles*  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Tristin: Er, *blushes* I sleep with a Teletubbie plushie.  
  
Everyone: (O_O)  
  
Tristin: See! *pulls a giant sized purple Teletubbie plushie out from under his bed and begins dancing around with it* LA LA LA LA LA!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Yami: *covers Yugi's eyes* You shouldn't be seeing this.  
  
Tea: That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen in my life.  
  
Everyone: *murmurs* Yeah.  
  
Bakura: Yeah me too, except maybe for Yami showering.  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
Yami: WHAT?!  
  
Bakura: Er, *sweatmarks* did I just say that out loud?  
  
Everyone: *tramatized* EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
Yami: BAKURA YOU DEMENTED GAY WHITE-HARIED PERVERTED PSYCHO!!!!! *starts hitting Bakura over the head*  
  
Bakura: Ow! Crap! Shit! F$$k! Damnit! Shit! Ouch! F$$k!  
  
Everyone: *still tramatized* EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *panting still kicking the crap out of Bakura* WHAT THE F#%@ IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!!?!!!!!!!?!?!?  
  
Ryou: Oh my god that's disgusting!  
  
Yami: *stops panting*  
  
Bakura: Owwwwwwwww! *rubbing his head*  
  
Yami: Go sit in the corner! *kicks Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *goes and sits in the corner with his back to them*  
  
Serenity: I don't think I'll ever be the same...  
  
Duke: Anyway Tristin it's still your turn.  
  
Tristin: Okay, um, Bambi, truth or dare?  
  
Bambi: Truth.  
  
Tristin: Okay. Um, oh oh oh I got one! Why do no girls like me?  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Bambi: I can't believe you're asking me that question. Example 1) the freaky teletubbie plushie.  
  
Mai: It'll take for ever if you list all the reasons. Just ask someone else.  
  
Bambi: Okay. Um......... *looks around*  
  
Merik: *tries to hide behind YMerik*  
  
Bambi: Merik!  
  
Merik: F@@k!  
  
Bambi: Truth or dare!  
  
Merik: Uh, dare!  
  
Bambi: *pauses then evily grins*  
  
Duke: Uhoh, I wouldn't want to be you right now Merik.  
  
Merik: *gulps*  
  
Bambi: I dare you to dress up in Mai's clothing!  
  
Merik: WHAT?!!  
  
Everyone: *laughs*  
  
YMerik: *rolling around on the ground laughing*  
  
Seto: *bawling* I think it's time for YOU to get in touch with your femanine side!  
  
Merik: *blushes* NO! NO I REFUSE!!!  
  
Mai: *still laughing* Come on! I'm going to pick out what you're going to wear!! *drags Merik, still screaming, into the bathroom*  
  
Joey: *laughing* Does someone have a camera for when he comes back out?  
  
Yami: No...DAMNIT! Why didn't I bring a camera?!?!  
  
Mai: *coming back in* The little darling will be out in a minute! *sniggers*  
  
Tea: What did you pick out for him to wear?  
  
Mai: *grins* You'll see!  
  
Yugi: What if he won't come out of the bathroom?  
  
Yami: Don't worry, *grins madly* he'll come out if he knows what's good for him... *yells to the bathroom* Hear that Merik?  
  
Merik in the bathroom: F@@K YOU!  
  
Yami: Yeah he heard me.  
  
Joey: Does anyone have anything to eat while we're waiting? I'm hungry!  
  
Mai: *coldly* When are you not?  
  
Duke: Is there a restaurant downstairs or anything?  
  
Seto: I guess. You can check afterwards.  
  
YMerik: *yells* Come on Merik you must be done by now!  
  
Tea: Yeah come out!  
  
The bathroom door slowly opened and Merik walked out in one of Mai's pink miniskirts, a white tank top, a purple jacket and purple boots.  
  
Everyone: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Merik: *blushes scowling*  
  
Everyone: *laughing their heads off*  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Everyone: *still laughing their heads off*  
  
Merik: *bright red* Okay now I'm taking this off! *runs back into the bathroom*  
  
He came out five minutes later in his normal clothes and everyone was still laughing. Merik sat down scowling.  
  
Duke: *still laughing* Has - anyone - ever - told - you - your - legs - look - really - good - in - skirts?  
  
Everyone: *laughs even harder*  
  
Merik: *blushes* YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! *grabs the rod from YMerik and points it at Duke*  
  
Yami: *laughing* I wouldn't do that if I were you! *puzzle begins to glow*  
  
Merik: *turns to Yami* BRING IT ON PHARAOH!  
  
Isis: *controlling her laughter* Okay calm down guys!  
  
Merik: GET READY FOR THE SHADOW REALM! *a light shoots out of the rod*  
  
Yami: I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AN EXCUSE TO DO THIS! SAY HELLO TO OBLIVION! MIND CRUSH! *light comes out of the puzzle*  
  
Isis: MERIK! YAMI NO!  
  
Yugi: YAMI!  
  
Tea: MERIK!  
  
A light came out of Isis's necklace and hit the two beams of light as they hit each other. Then all three disappeared.  
  
Merik & Yami: *confused* What?  
  
Isis: *towering over them* I just stopped both of you from being basically killed you idiots! What the hell were you thinking!?!!!!?!?!  
  
Yami: *confused* The Millenium Necklace can do that?  
  
Isis: Yes, of course it can!  
  
Merik: I didn't know it was that powerful!  
  
Isis: Just because I don't use it to try to destroy other people doesn't mean it's not powerful! Ugh, men are all the same!  
  
Mai: Yes, all idiots!  
  
All the guys: Hey!  
  
Bambi: Okay anyway back to truth or dare. Merik it's your turn.  
  
Merik: *fuming* Fine. Yami! Truth or dare!  
  
Yami: Truth.  
  
YMerik: Wuss!  
  
Isis: *hits YMerik* Shut up you!  
  
Merik: Damnit! Um...okay! *grins* What are you most afraid of?  
  
Seto: *grins* I want to hear this!  
  
Yami: Shit. *mumbles*  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Yami: Er, dogs.  
  
Duke: What?!  
  
Seto: Then how can you stand being around Joey?  
  
Joey: KAIBA!  
  
Joey jumped up but Tristin and Ryou forced him back down.  
  
Isis: Why are you afraid of dogs?  
  
Yami: *blushes* Er, because once when I was little...  
  
Tea: I'm guessing this is ancient Egypt little?  
  
Yami: I was playing with my friend Haro and this huge dog that was being carried by in a cage as a gift to my father broke out of the cage and attacked me...it was so scary!!!! *starts crying*  
  
Bakura, Merik & YMerik: *sniggers*  
  
Yugi: *pats Yami on the back* It's okay Yami...  
  
Seto: *sniggers* Ha! The great pharaoh is afraid of dogs!  
  
Serenity: Seto! *hits Seto* Were you okay?  
  
Yami: *sniffs* Haro called the guards and they got it off me but not before it had bitten my arm and scratched my chest and head. *sniffs* I still have the scar on my chest.  
  
Isis: Really? Can I see?  
  
Yami: *stares at Isis*  
  
Everyone: *stares at Isis*  
  
Isis: Er, I mean, that's horrible!  
  
Mai: *winks* Nice cover Isis!  
  
Yami: *looks away from Isis* Uh, okay who should I pick? Hmm...okay Kaiba! You're up!  
  
Seto: Fine.  
  
Yami: Truth or dare?  
  
Seto: Truth.  
  
Yami: Why are you such a jerk?  
  
Joey: Good one! *slaps Yami on the back*  
  
Serenity: You can't ask him that!  
  
Yami: Why not?  
  
Serenity: Because he's not a jerk!  
  
Seto: *looks at Serenity*  
  
Joey: Yes he is! Why are you sticking up for him?  
  
Serenity: Er, *flushes* well I mean he probably doesn't think he's a jerk so he wouldn't be able to answer the question anyway.  
  
Mai: She's got a point.  
  
Yugi: Ask another question Yami.  
  
Yami: Fine! Um, okay have you ever gone, uh, well as far as I've gone?  
  
Mai: *grins* This should be interesting!  
  
Seto: *blushing* What kind of a question is that?!  
  
Tea: It's valid!  
  
YMerik: *grins* Have you?  
  
Seto: Er, yeah.  
  
Joey: *surprised* Really?  
  
Seto: Yes Wheeler, unlike you I have had girlfriends before.  
  
Serenity: *annoyed, coldly* I could never have guessed.  
  
Tea, Isis & Bambi: *giggles*  
  
Serenity: *glares at them*  
  
Joey: You okay Serenity? You look weird.  
  
Serenity: *coldly* I'm fine.  
  
Seto: *glances at Serenity who's avoiding his eyes*  
  
Yugi: You're go Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Okay. Wheeler, truth or dare?  
  
Joey: Truth.  
  
Seto: What are you, chicken?  
  
Joey: No way! Fine I pick dare!  
  
Seto: *grins* You have to act like a dog for 30 minutes!  
  
Joey: Shit.  
  
Seto: *grins* Get on your knees Wheeler!  
  
Joey: *gets on his knees and begins to bark*  
  
Merik: *laughs* Nice doggy!  
  
Joey: *blushes*  
  
Mai: *sniggers*  
  
Joey: *blushing glares at Mai* Okay Isis truth or dare?  
  
Isis: Uh, truth.  
  
Joey: Okay. Who do you like?  
  
Yami & Bakura: *stare at Isis*  
  
Isis: *blushes* Er...  
  
Merik: *coldly* Come on tell so I can kill them!  
  
Isis: Merik! *blushes again* Uh, I like Yami.  
  
Yami: Ah! She loves me! *faints*  
  
Bakura: WHAT?!  
  
Ryou: Remember you have to act like me!  
  
Bakura: Oh... *mumbles under his breath scowling*  
  
Isis: Sorry Bakura.  
  
Tea: Okay Isis it's your turn.  
  
Isis: Okay, Mai truth or dare!  
  
Mai: I'm in! Dare!  
  
Isis: *grins* Ooh I've got a good one for you! You have to act like Duke's girlfriend for the rest of the night!  
  
Joey: *still on his knees* WHAT?!  
  
Seto: Shut up! Dogs don't talk!  
  
Joey: *glares at Seto*  
  
Tea: Isis!  
  
Mai: *glances at Joey* Fine. *goes and sits next to Duke*  
  
Duke: *grins*  
  
Mai: Okay Yugi, truth or dare?  
  
Yugi: Um, truth.  
  
Mai: Have you ever kissed a girl before?  
  
Yugi: *blushes* Why are you asking me that?  
  
Mai: Well, I want to know.  
  
Isis: Yeah, you seem so innocent.  
  
Yugi: Er, yeah.  
  
Everyone: *shocked*  
  
Bakura: Are you serious?  
  
Tea: Who?  
  
Yugi: Um, someone.  
  
Mai: Tell us!  
  
Isis: Is it someone from school?  
  
Yugi: *blushes, nods*  
  
Tristin: Whoa! Who?  
  
Yugi: I don't have to answer! Who wasn't the question!  
  
Isis: Ugh, fine! Keep playing then.  
  
Yugi: Okay. Tea, truth or dare?  
  
Tea: Dare.  
  
Ryou: You're brave.  
  
Seto: It's Yugi for crying out loud!  
  
Yami: *waking up looking at Isis* You haven't seen Yugi when he's mad though. In the morning, I swear once I woke him up by accident at 5... *shivers* It was horrible.  
  
Yugi: Hee hee... *grins* Okay Tea, I dare you not to say anything concerning friendship for the whole night!  
  
Seto: YES!!!!  
  
Merik: I never thought I'd be saying this but, thank you Yugi!!!  
  
Tea: *glares* Fine! I can do that. Yugi, right back at ya! Truth or dare?  
  
Yugi: Uh, truth again.  
  
YMerik: What a wuss!  
  
Yami: Don't call my abiou a wuss!  
  
YMerik: I will if I want!  
  
Yami: Not if you don't want your head shoved up your ass!  
  
Mai: Shut up!  
  
Tea: Okay, who did you kiss?  
  
Yugi: Damnit, I had a bad feeling you were going to ask me that.  
  
Tea: Well...?  
  
Yugi: Er, *blushes* Salina.  
  
Isis: WHAT?!  
  
Joey: Whoa, Salina from Science class?!  
  
Serenity: Oh my god Yugi!  
  
Yugi: *blushes*  
  
Tristin: How did you get her to go out with you? I've asked her like, seven times!  
  
Tea: *goes red* SALINA! THAT SLUT?!  
  
Ryou: She's not a slut! *dreamily* She's gorgeous!  
  
Bakura: For once I agree with my abiou.  
  
Tea: YUGI I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!  
  
Yugi: *blushes* Er...  
  
Tea: SHE'S SUCH A SLUT! How could you even think about going out with her?  
  
Merik: Damnit Yugi you're such a lucky bastard.  
  
Yugi: *blushes* She's really nice.  
  
Joey: When did you ask her? I never would have been able to do that...  
  
Isis: *in disbelief* When were you going out with her?  
  
Yugi: *blushes even more* A couple months ago.  
  
Tea: *annoyed* I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed.  
  
Duke: Yeah I'm tired too. *gets up to leave* See you in the morning!  
  
Seto: Wait Mai, remember your dare. Aren't you going to kiss your boyfriend goodnight? *grins*  
  
Joey: *gets up* WHAT?!  
  
Seto: *pushes Joey down* Down doggy!  
  
Mai: *flushes* Fine.  
  
Mai walked up to Duke and kissed him while Duke wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Merik & YMerik: *sniggers*  
  
Joey: *bright red jumps up* HEY!  
  
Seto: Mutts don't talk! Remember the dare!  
  
Joey: Screw the dare! *hits Seto across the forehead*  
  
Seto: Shit! *clutches his head*  
  
Yugi: Joey!  
  
Joey stormed over to Duke and Mai, still kissing.  
  
Joey: *bright red* HEY YOU!  
  
He grabbed Duke and punched him in the nose.  
  
Bambi: Duke! *runs to him*  
  
Mai: Joey!  
  
Joey: *shaking with rage* NO ONE GETS TO GROPE MAI EXCEPT ME!!!! GOT THAT YOU DICE THROWING WEIRDO?!?!  
  
Seto: *gets up* He can't hear you he's unconcious you moron!  
  
Joey tried to lunge at Seto but Mai grabbed him, Seto at the same time tried to punch Joey but Serenity grabbed him.  
  
Serenity: No! Please don't!  
  
Ryou and Yugi renenforced Mai and Serenity while Merik, Bakura, Yami & YMerik sat on the sidelines eating popcorn.  
  
Joey: LET ME AT THAT BASTARD!  
  
YMerik: I bet 20 bucks on Kaiba!  
  
Yami: I don't know man, Joey's got a lot of rage right now.  
  
Merik: Yeah, Duke was kissing his girl!  
  
Bakura: I agree, I'm going with 20 bucks on the dog!  
  
Seto: LET ME AT HIM! I'LL KICK HIS ASS SO HARD-  
  
Serenity: NO SETO!  
  
Joey: MAI! YUGI LET ME AT HIM!  
  
Mai: No! Sit down!  
  
Mai and Yugi with help from Tristin barely managed to force Joey down to the ground which Serenity and Ryou were able to calm Seto down.  
  
Joey: *seething* Come on! Let go of me!  
  
Tristin: No! You need to calm down!  
  
Mai: *looking at Joey* Joey, that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!  
  
Seto: *glaring at Joey* What? 'No one gets to grope Mai except me'? Yeah, really sweet!  
  
Serenity: Shut up!  
  
Joey: *blushes* Well, he was kissing you!  
  
Yugi: It was a dare Joey! By the way Bambi, is Duke okay?  
  
Bambi: Yeah he's fine, just unconcious and his nose is all red.  
  
Mai: Still, it was really sweet. *kisses Joey*  
  
Isis, Bambi, Tea & Serenity: Awwwwwwwwwww!  
  
Joey: *blushes furiously*  
  
Serenity: *glares at Seto* I wish someone would do something romantic like that for me!  
  
Seto: *coldly* What? Say they want to grope you?  
  
Serenity: *scowls, glaring at Seto*  
  
Yugi: I think we should all head to bed.  
  
Ryou: Yeah, I'll see you all in the morning!  
  
Everyone split up and went back to their rooms, but hardly any of them had any intention of going to bed. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: Heh heh, some things are gonna happen tonight! Sorry those last two   
  
chapters were a little Joey/Mai action heavy...but they're so cute together! ^_~  
  
Bakura: Yeah yeah yeah whatever.  
  
Yami: You're just sore because Isis picked me!! Haha! Oh, by the way when is stuff going to happen between me and Isis?  
  
Jackie: Heh heh, both of you are going to get some action in the next chapter don't worry ^_^  
  
Yami: Both of us?  
  
Bakura: Yes! Who am I getting with?  
  
Jackie: You'll see! ^_^ Please review people! VIGGO MORTENSON IS SOO HOT!!!  
  
Yami & Bakura: *sweatmarks* 


	12. When Isis goes insane

Jackie: Yay! Finally I've got another chapter up! Sorry it's taken so long but I've been getting ready for school to start tomorrow so just as a heads-up it's gonna take me longer to update now.  
  
Merik, YMerik & Bakura: *drinking beers*  
  
Seto: *working on laptop*  
  
Yugi & Joey: *dueling*  
  
Mai: *putting on makeup*  
  
Isis, Bambi & Tea: *talking about jewelry*  
  
Tristin & Duke: *comparing hair gels*  
  
Ryou: *sleeping*  
  
Yami: *watching Yugi duel*  
  
Isis: HEY! MERIK GIVE ME THAT BEER! *grabs beer from Merik* You're too young to be drinking beer!  
  
YMerik & Bakura: *sniggers*  
  
Merik: *glares*  
  
Jackie: HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLO?!?!?!?!? DIDN'T ANYBODY HEAR ME!??!?! I'M BACK!!  
  
Yugi: *looking up* Oh hello. *goes back to dueling*  
  
Jackie: -_- Ugh whatever. I don't own Yugioh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Duke, Bambi, Tea & Ryou's room Duke was already asleep and Bambi and Ryou had gone to get some drinks. Tea was standing alone in her nightgown looking out the window. She sighed, thinking about everything that had happened that day. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw a lock of white hair.  
  
Tea: 'Oh crap! Merik!'  
  
Ryou: Hey Tea.  
  
Tea: *sighs* Hi Ryou. 'Thank god!'  
  
Ryou: Why are you so tense?  
  
Tea: Oh nothing.  
  
Ryou: *looks out the window*  
  
Tea: Where's Bambi?  
  
Ryou: She was also hungry so she went down to get something to eat.  
  
Tea: *looks at Ryou's profile* You know with that earring you look very...I dunno, I guess dangerous.  
  
Ryou: Really? It was cool at first but now I just feel weird without Brian and Kent. Plus Bakura's mad at me.  
  
Tea: Why do you care what he thinks? He's never nice to you.  
  
Ryou: *shrugs*  
  
Tea: Besides...I think it makes you look really good.  
  
Ryou: *takes Tea's hand* Really?  
  
Tea: *flushes* Yeah.  
  
They stood there holding hands looking at each other and Tea felt the same weird sensation she had felt back at Duelist Kingdom whenever Ryou would look at her. Then the door opened and Bambi walked in.  
  
Bambi: Hey I got some sandwhiches, do either of you want one?  
  
Ryou: Uh, no thanks Bambi.  
  
Ryou said goodnight and climbed into his bed, but Tea couldn't help notice that he sounded a little disappointed.  
  
Meanwhile in Seto, Serenity, Yugi & Yami's room Seto was lying awake on his side thinking. Yugi was snoring softly in his own bed, and Yami was facing the other direction on his own bed so he couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. Serenity was lying on the otherside of him asleep. Earlier after about 15 minutes of awkward starring they had decided to lie back to back, but Serenity had rolled over in her sleep.  
  
Seto: 'Great! This is just great! What a shit-load of a mess you've got yourself into this time Seto! You're sleeping in the same bed with the woman you like, and she's the mutt's sister!'  
  
Seto rolled over and watched Serenity sleeping in her pink pajamas.  
  
Seto: 'No! No I don't like her. She's a Wheeler and below me.'  
  
At that moment Serenity sighed in her sleep and leaned against Seto. He looked down at her sleeping peacefully against him.  
  
Seto: 'Oh screw that! I'm in love with her!'  
  
And he wrapped his arms around her and almost immediately fell asleep. (Awww! KAWAII!!!!)  
  
In Isis, Bakura, Merik & YMerik's room Isis was lying awake in bed. Bakura was lying on his bed not making any noise and Merik & YMerik were snoring loudly.  
  
Isis: *rolling over* 'How the hell am I supposed to sleep with those two making such a racket?!'  
  
She rolled over again restless and then got up deciding she would fix herself a midnight snack.  
  
Meanwhile back in Tea, Duke, Bambi & Ryou's room Tea also couldn't sleep. She finally got up and wandered into the hallway and stood by the window.  
  
Tea: 'What's going on with me? I originally liked Ryou, then Yami, and now I don't know who I like anymore! I felt a little annoyed when Bambi opened the door on me and Ryou, but I also felt kind of relieved. Plus when Yugi said he kissed Salina I got all jealous...do I like Yugi?'  
  
Then Tea felt for the second time that night a hand on her shoulder and saw out of the corner of her eye white hair.  
  
Tea: 'Oh no Merik! Or is it Ryou again?'  
  
She turned around and saw Bakura right behind her.  
  
Tea: Bakura! 'Ugh there are too many white-haired guys!'  
  
Bakura: Hello Tea. Why are you out here?  
  
Tea: *nervously* Uh, just couldn't get to sleep.  
  
Bakura: Neither could I. *looks out the window* The stars are very beautiful tonight, aren't they?  
  
Tea: Bakura are you alright?  
  
Bakura: *grins* Never better.  
  
Tea: *nervously* Cause you're kinda freaking me out.  
  
Bakura: Well I have to act like my abiou, remember?  
  
Tea: Oh right.  
  
Bakura: *puts his arms around Tea*   
  
Tea: *very nervously* Uh - Bakura what are you doing?  
  
Bakura: *grins* Acting like my abiou.  
  
Tea: Ryou wouldn't do this, or want to do this for that matter!  
  
Bakura: How would you know what my abiou wants to do? I can read his thoughts, I know everything he wants to do, whether he does it or not.  
  
Bakura leaned in and kissed Tea gently on the lips.  
  
Tea: *blushing* Wait, that's it?  
  
Bakura: *grins* I'm acting like my abiou, remember?  
  
Tea: *confused* But, but, why would you do that? If Ryou doesn't...I thought you liked Isis?  
  
Bakura: Well she chose Yami and you're the second best thing.  
  
Tea: *annoyed* I'm second best?  
  
Bakura: *grins* Was that jealously I heard? And I thought you liked my dear little abiou.  
  
Tea: *speechless*  
  
Bakura laughed and went back into his room, leaving Tea alone starring after him.  
  
Tea: *fuming* 'I'm second best! Hmph! How dare he? He thinks he can just call me second best, kiss me and walk away? Wait - why do I care if he thinks I'm second best?'  
  
Tea paused looking out the window.  
  
Tea: 'He's an awfully good kisser.' *frowns* 'Eww Tea! What's wrong with you? He tried to kill you and everyone else including Yugi! ...But he was so gentle, I mean, he could have raped me or something evil like that but he just gently kissed me and went back to bed, like a gentleman, like Yugi or Ryou! ...Probably because he was acting like Ryou! But he wasn't really...Ryou wouldn't have laughed, and Ryou wouldn't have kissed me in the first place. Ugh! What is up with all the evil guys hitting on me?!?!?!'  
  
Tea stumbled back into her room still thinking and went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile in Seto, Serenity, Yugi & Yami's room everyone was alseep. Until-  
  
Serenity: *wakes up and sees someone's arms around her* Ahh!  
  
She jolted causing her with Seto still holding onto her to fall off the bed onto the floor.  
  
Seto: What the hell, Serenity?  
  
Serenity looked up and blushed. She was lying on the floor and Seto was ontop of her in his green boxers.  
  
Seto: *realizing the situation, blushes* Er...  
  
Serenity: *looks over Seto's shoulder*  
  
Seto: What? *turns around*  
  
Yugi was standing there looking at them horrified in his yellow star pajamas.  
  
Serenity: Er - no Yugi it's not what it looks like!  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Yami: *waking up, rolls over and sees them* What? What - oh my sacred Ra!  
  
Seto & Serenity: *blushes*  
  
Yami: *grins* Looks like you two were getting comfortable!  
  
Seto & Serenity: *at the same time* Nothing happened!  
  
Yami: *still grinning* And yet you're still in the same position!  
  
Seto & Serenity: *blushing quickly get off each other*  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHH!! *starts crying*  
  
Yami: Yugi! *grabs Yugi and hugs him* Look what you did! YOU RUINED YUGI'S INNOCENCE!!  
  
Seto & Serenity: Err.... *sweatmarks*  
  
Yami: Shame on you! And I've tried so hard to keep him innocent and pure! *to Yugi patting him on the back* There, there Yugi, it'll be okay!  
  
Yugi: *hiccups*  
  
Yami: *glaring at Seto* Look now you've gone and given him the hiccups! Stay here with him while I go get some water! *leaves*  
  
Seto & Serenity: *blushing*  
  
Yugi: *hiccups*  
  
Seto & Serenity: *sweatmarks*  
  
In Joey, Tristin & Mai's room things were more peaceful. Mai was sound asleep, Tristin was snoring loudly and Joey was lying awake in bed looking at Mai.  
  
Joey: *sighs* 'Why can't I stop thinking about her? Even my usual trick, counting the different kinds of donuts isn't working!'  
  
He got up and walked to Mai's bed. Then he turned around to go back to his bed, but changed his mind, turned around and kissed Mai on the forehead. Then he went back to his bed to go to sleep.  
  
Mai: *yawn*  
  
Joey: *freezes, turns around*  
  
Mai: *yawns, opens her eyes* Uh, Joey?  
  
Joey: *startled* Huh - yeah?  
  
Mai: *sits up* Why are you still awake?  
  
Joey: Er, I couldn't get to sleep.  
  
Mai: Well now I'm up too. *yawns* Let's go downstairs and get a drink. *they leave*  
  
Downstairs, Isis was eating some yogurt when she heard a noise.  
  
Isis: Who's there?  
  
Yami: *walks in* Oh hey Isis, it's just me.  
  
Isis: Oh. *blushes*  
  
Yami: What are you doing down here?  
  
Isis: Well my brother and his dumbass yami were snoring so loudly I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to come down here and eat something.  
  
Yami: *looks at yogurt* Fat free vanilla? Doesn't that stuff taste like crap?  
  
At that moment Joey and Mai walked in unnoticed but quickly backed out when they saw the two of them there.  
  
Joey: *whispers* It's Yami and Isis!  
  
Mai: Shhhh!  
  
Isis: Yeah, it does but atleast you know you're not getting any fatter. *finishes yogurt*  
  
Yami: *blushes* I think you look perfect.  
  
Isis: *blushes* Thanks Yami.  
  
Silence.  
  
Yami: *hesitantly* Did you really mean what you said - in truth or dare?  
  
Isis: *blushes heavily* Well it is truth or dare.  
  
Yami: Is that a yes?  
  
Isis: *even redder* Er...  
  
Yami put his hand on Isis's shoulder and ran his other through her hair.  
  
Joey: *whispers* Awww man we shouldn't be seeing this! Come on Mai let's go!  
  
Mai: *whispers, starring* No, it's sweet!  
  
Then Yami slowly leaned down and kissed Isis firmly on the lips. Isis blushed beet red and put her arms around Yami while he continued running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Mai: *her hand to her heart* Awwwwwww!  
  
After a minute they broke away, both of them blushing bright red.  
  
Isis: *still red* Er, so anyway you never told me why you were down here.  
  
Yami: Oh, uh, Yugi had the hiccups so I came down to get him some water.  
  
Isis: How did he gets the hiccups at this time of night?  
  
Yami: Well, he kind of, um, lost his innocence.  
  
Joey, Mai & Isis: *very confused*  
  
Isis: Huh?  
  
Yami: Well I woke up when Yugi screamed, and he was starring at something on the ground. So I leaned over and well, there was Serenity on the floor and *blushes* Kaiba was ontop of her.  
  
Joey: WH-  
  
Joey began to yell and run in but Mai clamped her hand over his mouth.  
  
Isis: WHAT?!  
  
Yami: Yeah and they were both starring at Yugi.  
  
Isis: Was - I mean, uh, were they...?  
  
Yami: No, they both had their clothes on.  
  
Joey: *relaxes a little (a very little)*  
  
Yami: But they both looked like they were enjoying it, if you know what I mean!  
  
Joey tried to run in again but Mai tackled him onto the ground.  
  
Isis: *giggles* Huh, what was that noise?  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Isis: Whatever. Anyway how did they get on the floor?  
  
Yami: Well, they were sleeping in the same bed-  
  
Joey tried to yell but Mai's hand was still over his mouth and she was barely able to hold Joey down. However Mai was just as shocked as Joey. She was listening with her eyes bulging.  
  
Yami: -so I guess they must have fallen off.  
  
Isis: *in disbelief* Why were they sleeping in the same bed?  
  
Yami: Because there were only three beds in our room and Yugi and I had our own.  
  
Isis: *gets up* WHAT?! You made them share a bed?! You and Yugi could have shared or one of you could have gone into your soulroom! *hits Yami* I can't believe you did that!  
  
Yami: Ow!  
  
Isis: That's so wrong! *pauses* I'm disgusted with you Yami! *starts to leave*  
  
Yami: Wait, Isis! *runs after her*  
  
Mai: *hisses* Quick!  
  
She pulled Joey with her behind a plant as Isis and Yami ran by. After two minutes Mai uncovered Joey's mouth.  
  
Joey: GET OFFA ME MAI! I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS! HOW DARE HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY SISTER!!!  
  
Mai: Joey! Shhhhh! We can't go up there or Yami and Isis will know we were listening and I don't know about Yami but Isis will never forgive me!  
  
Joey: So what? That filthy piece of slime gets to get away with abusing my little sister!!?!?!  
  
Mai: Joey he didn't abuse her! It was just an accident! They fell off the bed!  
  
Joey: Yeah well Yami said he looked like he was enjoying it!  
  
Mai: No, he said they looked like they were enjoying it.  
  
Joey: *confused*  
  
Mai: They Joey. *softly* Serenity included.  
  
Joey: *dumbfounded* No! She wouldn't....she's my little sister!  
  
Mai: She's not that little anymore Joey! She can decide for herself.  
  
Joey: No way! I won't let her! He's 4 years older than her and a jerk!  
  
Mai: He's not necessarily a jerk to her Joey. He's a jerk to you because you're Yugi's best friend and he's always disliked Yugi for beating him. And as for the age thing - who cares? Joey I'm a year older than you!  
  
Joey: But that's different! You're only a year! Plus it's okay that I'm younger because I'm the guy and guys are naturally tougher than girls anyway...  
  
Mai: WHAT?!  
  
Joey: Er...I mean but it's still four years versus one! And you know Kaiba!  
  
Mai: Yeah I know Kaiba, but Joey are you completely blind as well as stupid or haven't you seen the way he sometimes acts around her?  
  
Silence.  
  
Mai: *sighs* Someone had to break it to you eventually Joey.  
  
Silence.  
  
Mai: Just don't do anything stupid and Joey-like, okay?  
  
Silence.  
  
Mai: Ugh, let's go back to bed.  
  
They walked back up to their room still silent and went back to bed.  
  
The next morning Seto, Yami, Yugi, Tea, Mai, Merik, Ryou, Bakura, YMerik, Isis, Duke and Bambi were all sitting down eating breakfast.  
  
Joey: *walks in*  
  
Seto: About time you woke up Wheeler.  
  
Joey: *glaring* F$@% off Kaiba!  
  
Yugi: *shocked* Joey!  
  
Tea: Joey that was uncalled for!  
  
Serenity: *walks in*  
  
Joey: Hey Serenity! Come sit by me! *points to the empty chair next to him*  
  
Serenity: Uh, okay Joey. *sits down avoiding Seto's glance*  
  
They ate quickly, Joey talking to Serenity possesively and shooting evil glances at Seto while Bakura kept on complaining about how his hair was damaged because he ran out of his hair cream to make it soft and fluffy. After a half an hour they assembled outside to start their journey again.  
  
Seto: Okay, who's going in my car?  
  
Serenity: *opens her mouth to talk*  
  
Joey: *quickly grabbing Serenity* Serenity you're going in my car!  
  
Mai: -_-; *putting her hand to her head, mumbling* Could he be more stupid?  
  
Isis: I'll go in Kaiba's car.  
  
Yami: Then so will I.  
  
Isis: *glares, still mad at Yami*  
  
Yami: *shrinks away*  
  
Seto: I don't really care who goes in my car as long as those two freak-shows don't! *points to Merik & YMerik*  
  
Merik: *pouts*  
  
After an hour everyone got in the car. Tea, Mai, Serenity, Bakura, Ryou, and Merik in Joey's car and Yugi, Yami, Isis, Duke, Bambi, Tristin and YMerik in Seto's car to his annoyance.  
  
Joey: How come I got stuck with the psychos?!  
  
Yami: Hey we've got the moron's yami over here!  
  
Isis: My brother isn't a moron!  
  
Yami: Yes he is.  
  
Isis: No he's not.  
  
Yami: Yes he is.  
  
Isis: *red* No he's not!  
  
Yami: Yes he - AAAAHHH!  
  
Isis pounced on him and a big dust cloud occurred in the car.  
  
Duke: *gets hit in the face by Isis's arm* Ouch! It's too squished in here to fight!  
  
Seto: And I thought she liked him.  
  
Bambi: Well you know the ones who fight the most really love each other.  
  
Isis: *pauses kicking the crap out of Yami* GYAHH!! *starts kicking the crap out of Bambi*  
  
Bambi: AAHHHHH JESUSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ISIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: What is that matter with you woman?!  
  
Isis: DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! *goes back to kicking the crap out of Yami*  
  
Yami: AHH! Oof! Ow!  
  
Yugi: Er, why do I suddenly have the feeling that Isis has gone crazy?  
  
Seto: Okay let's go!  
  
The two cars lurched forward and began driving to Paris. In Joey's car...  
  
Bakura: *clutching his stomach* I think I'm going to be sick!  
  
Tea: Ewwww!  
  
Mai: *holding on for dear life to the car door* Joey for the love of god slow down!!  
  
Serenity: Joey!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *presses down on the brake*  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *thrown forward*  
  
Bakura: I'm gonna be sick!! *runs out of the car*  
  
Seto on the video phone: Mutt, why have you stopped?  
  
Joey: STOP CALLING ME A MUTT OR I'LL SHOVE YOUR FACE UP YOUR ASS!!  
  
Seto on the video phone: *smirks* I'd like to see you try. Get back on the road! *goes off*  
  
Joey: What a jerk!  
  
Serenity: Don't call him a jerk Joey!  
  
Joey: *looks at Serenity piercingly* Look Serenity I want you to stay away from him, no matter what he may seem to you he's a jerk and I don't want you to get hurt. I've known him longer than you Serenity and he's not a nice guy!  
  
Serenity: That's not true! *flushes* I mean, it's not like he's evil or something like Bakura, Merik or YMerik!  
  
Joey: I don't care Serenity! He's a bastard!  
  
Mai: Joey! *grabs Joey*  
  
Bakura: *sighs getting back in the car*  
  
Mai: Just start driving Joey!  
  
Joey: *scowling starts driving*  
  
Tea sat nervously in the back because Bakura had pushed Ryou over and now she was sitting in between him and Merik.  
  
Bakura & Merik: *smiles at Tea*  
  
Tea: *sweats* Er...  
  
Bakura: *starts fiddling with a pair of scissors*  
  
Merik: *starts sharpening knives*  
  
Bakura: *glares at Merik, starts twirling a chain saw*  
  
Merik: *glares at Bakura, starts juggling daggers*  
  
Tea: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile in Seto's car Isis was still kicking the crap out of Yami even though Yugi, Duke, Bambi and Tristin were all trying to hold her back.  
  
Bambi: Calm - down - Isis!  
  
Yami: AHHHH! SHE BIT ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: What the f$ck is going on back there!?  
  
They finally got Isis off Yami and back into her seat but she was still thrasing around trying to get back up.  
  
Yami: *looking around*  
  
YMerik: *grinning holding something behind his back*  
  
Yami: *eyes narrow* If you're holding behind you're back what I think you're holding behind your back, then I'm about to stick what I think you're holding behind your back up your ass!  
  
Everyone: *very confused*  
  
YMerik: Uh...  
  
Yami: *lunges at YMerik and grabs the Millenium Rod from behind his back, growls*  
  
YMerik: *sweats* Er...nice pharaoh!  
  
Yami: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!! *begins punching YMerik*  
  
Yugi: Yami no! Stop!  
  
YMerik: Get off me pharaoh!  
  
Seto: SHUT UP BACK THERE I'M STARTING TO GET REALLY PISSED OFF!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *pulls Yami back into his seat*  
  
Yami: *growling still holding the rod*  
  
YMerik: *glares at Yami* Give me back my rod pharaoh!  
  
Yami: Shut up!  
  
YMerik: *tries to lunge at Yami but Tristin stops him*  
  
Yugi: Yami give him back his rod!  
  
Yami: But Yugi-  
  
Yugi: *puts on sad innocent face*  
  
Yami: Ugh, fine! 'I can never say no to that face!'  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Yami: But first... *releases Isis* Now you can have it back! But don't you dare try to control her again or I will shove it up your ass! *throws it at YMerik*  
  
Isis: Hey! *looking around* What just happened?  
  
Bambi: YMerik was controlling you somehow and got you to beat up me and Yami.  
  
Isis: Oh no! Bambi I'm so sorry! *turns to YMerik* You little - I should send you off to boarding school for this!  
  
YMerik: *pales* 'Shit I forgot!' No no please it won't happen again!  
  
Isis: *glares*  
  
Yami: Hmph. You apologize to her but not me when you bit me?!  
  
Isis: Oh Yami I'm sorry! Where did I bite you?  
  
Yami: *points to his arm*  
  
Isis: Here, will this make it better? *kisses his arm*  
  
Yami: *blushes*  
  
Tristin: How come he gets all the girls?!  
  
Duke: I know, right?  
  
Tristin and Duke began complaining about how no girls liked them while Seto kept driving. However unknown to any of them something very bad was going on in Joey's car.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: Hee hee, what's going on in Joey's car? I'll tell you this...it's not pretty...  
  
Tea: Hey I've gotta question, how come I can't decide who I like?  
  
Jackie: Shut up. I don't feel like talking to you. Anyway sorry that whole chapter was a little "reflective"-y but I had to put that stuff in somewhere. Please review!! 


	13. Paris and strange moments with the guys

Jackie: Hey! I'm FINALLY back!  
  
Merik: Great, we were just starting to...miss...you...  
  
Jackie: Sorry I've seriously been dead but I'm really busy with school plus I had...WRITER'S BLOCK!!! AHHHH!!!!  
  
YMerik: *covering ears* Quit screaming woman!!  
  
Jackie: Anyway I don't own Yugioh...have fun with chapie 13!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Joey's car they were still driving along. Mai was helping Joey with directions, Ryou was explaining to Serenity the theory behind punk music and in the back Tea and Bakura were leaning on each other asleep while Merik scowled. Then he grinned and gently picked up the scissors Bakura had been playing with and began to cut Bakura's hair. (Ahhhhhhh! BAD MERIK!!)  
  
After 10 minutes Merik put the scissors down smiling with satisfaction. Bakura's long hair had been cut so it was shorter in the back than in the front, and he had cut some pieces of hair in odd lengths so they would stick out.  
  
Bakura: *yawns and smiles seeing Tea on him*  
  
Merik: *snickers*  
  
Bakura: *puts his hands behind his head, then stops horrified* Wha - what's going on? *feels the back of his head* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: *wakes up* What? What?  
  
Bakura: OH MY SACRED RA! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!?!!?!?!?  
  
Serenity: Bakura?  
  
Mai: What's going on back there?  
  
Ryou: Bakura what's wrong?  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MY HAIR!!! MY BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS HAIR!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Bakura: *turns around and shows him*  
  
Ryou: *gasps* Oh my god!  
  
Merik: *laughs*  
  
Bakura: *turns and sees the scissors next to Merik*  
  
***a/n***  
  
due to the excessive amount of cursing that is about to be said, I will be substituting the word "fluffy" for "f"-ing. ****  
  
Bakura: YOU FLUFFY BASTARD!!!! YOU FLUFFY ASS FLUFFY WHITE-HAIRED FLUFFY MORON!! YOU FLUFFY RUINED MY FLUFFY BEAUTIFUL HAIR YOU FLUFFY JACKASS!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU FLUFFY SHITTY ASS DUMBASS JACKASS EVERY KIND OF ASS FLUFFY MORTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura jumped on Merik and started kicking, biting, gouging, punching and scratching him while screaming at him.  
  
Tea: Bakura! No stop!  
  
Mai: Oh my god! Ryou get your yami off Merik! He'll kill him!  
  
Joey: So why are you trying to stop him?  
  
Mai: *bangs Joey over the head with her purse*  
  
Merik: AHHHHHHHH!! F@@K!!!!  
  
Tea: Stop! Stop it!  
  
Tea grabbed Bakura and since he was in the process of scratching Merik, he by accident scratched Tea on the cheek instead.  
  
Tea: *goes red* ALRIGHT! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!  
  
Bakura & Merik: *stops* Sorry Tea! It was all his fault! *points to the other*  
  
Tea: I don't care whose fault it was! I want you two to be friends! Now shake hands!  
  
Bakura: Are you kidding me? HE RUINED MY SEXY HAIR!!!  
  
After 10 more minutes of trying to get them to shake hands and Bakura trying to jump on Merik again Tea agreed that the situation was hopeless. Merik switched seats with Ryou who began trying to fix Bakura's hair, and Mai switched with Tea to keep Bakura from jumping on Merik again, much to Joey's disappointment. But he cheered up when Mai and Tea began talking about bras (god knows why) which would have earned him a couple good smacks on the head with Mai's purse had he not been driving.  
  
After another couple hours (and several bathroom stops for Joey) both cars finally reached Paris and everyone got out.  
  
Mai: Yay! Oh we have to go shopping right away!  
  
Isis: Yeah, we have to go everywhere!  
  
Tea: And we have to see the Eiffel tower and all the famous museums too!  
  
YMerik: Eww, who'd want to spend their whole day in a museum? I wanna get my beer!  
  
Merik: And I wanna check out the hot Paris chicks!  
  
Isis: *bangs Merik over the head with her purse*  
  
Tea: *looks at Merik in disgust*  
  
Random hot French girl: *walks by*  
  
Duke & Tristin: *stare and start following her like zombies*  
  
Bambi: Get back here you two! *grabs them both*  
  
Joey: *drools*  
  
Mai: *bangs him over the head with her purse* Hmph!  
  
Yugi: What time is it now?  
  
Seto: 4 o'clock.  
  
Yugi: Since we all want to do different things why don't we split up?  
  
All the girls: SHOPPING!!!!!!!  
  
All the guys: -_-  
  
Tea: But I want to go sightseeing too...  
  
Yugi: So do I.  
  
Mai: *grabs Joey* You're coming with me!  
  
Serenity: *grabs Seto* Yeah we'll need people to carry our bags!  
  
Bambi: *grabs Ryou* Tea why don't you call us on Seto's cell phone when you're done sightseeing and we'll tell you where we are?  
  
Tea: Great!  
  
Seto: *sighs* So we'll all meet back here at 7:30, okay?  
  
Yugi: Fine.  
  
Isis: *grabs Yami* Come on let's go!  
  
Mai, Isis, Bambi and Serenity walked off happily dragging a very unhappy Joey, Seto, Ryou and Yami behind them. Duke and Tristin went off in search of hot girls, and Merik, YMerik and Bakura went off to find a bar.  
  
Tea: I guess it's just me and you for sightseeing then Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Okay, so do you know where the Eiffel tower is?  
  
Tea: Er, no. But don't worry, we'll find it! *grabs Yugi and walks off*  
  
Meanwhile Mai, Isis, Bambi and Serenity had, unfortunetly for the guys, found a huge French boutique.  
  
Isis: Hmmm...Mai which do you think would look better on me? *holds up two dresses* The blue dress or the red one?  
  
Mai: Definetly red! *turns to Joey* Here, hold this! *throws a pink skirt at him*  
  
Joey: *already holding five other pink skirts, unenthusiastically* Sure, why not?  
  
Seto: *holding three pairs of pants, a dress, two pairs of shoes and two shirts*  
  
Ryou: *holding two purses, a hat and a shirt*  
  
Yami: *grinning, holding nothing* So, how're you guys doing?  
  
Seto, Joey & Ryou: *glare at Yami*  
  
Isis: *walking over holding something behind her back* Oh, Yami?  
  
Yami: Yeah?  
  
Isis: *sweetly* Would you be a dear and hold something for me?  
  
Yami: Sure Isis! ^_^  
  
Isis: Great! *shoves five pairs of pants, seven shirts, two skirts, two bags, four dresses and two pairs of shoes into his arms* Thanks! *runs off*  
  
Yami: *suffocating*  
  
Seto: *snickers*  
  
Yami: *loses his balance and falls over covered in clothing*  
  
Seto & Joey: *laughs*  
  
Ryou: Are you okay Yami?  
  
Yami: *pulls a pair of jeans off his head, annoyed* Yeah I'm fine!  
  
He glared at Seto who was still laughing and threw a pair of shoes at his head. They hit Seto between the eyes and knocked him backwards, sending all of Serenity's clothes flying.  
  
Joey: *laughs* Nice hit Yami!  
  
Seto: *gets up growling* I wouldn't be laughing if I were you blondie! *throws two pairs of jeans at Joey*  
  
They hit Joey in the head and glaring at Seto, Joey grabbed two purses off the rack next to him and threw them back at Seto. Seto ducked and they hit Yami in the face.  
  
Seto: *sniggers*  
  
Yami: *throws down the purses angrily* OKAY THAT'S IT!  
  
Yami threw Isis's other pair of shoes at Joey who dodging them threw another purse at Seto, which hit him in the face causing his four shirts aimed at Joey to hit Ryou instead. Ryou, after getting the unexpected shirts off his head thought Yami had hit him since Seto was busy throwing another pair of shoes at Joey while Yami was standing on the side grinning, threw Bambi's hat at him and hit him on the forhead.  
  
Yami: Ouch! What the... *looks around at Ryou grinning* Ryou! *throws three purses at him*  
  
Ryou: *falls over from the impact*  
  
Meanwhile Seto, getting annoyed at Joey for dodging the clothing he kept throwing at him tackled him instead and they began rolling around amist the clothing trying to punch each other. (No Yaoi thoughts!! BAD BAD BAD!!! SHAME ON YOU!!!)  
  
Then all four girls walked up holding even more clothes and seeing the guys, stopped and starred. Joey and Seto were still ontop of each other trying to punch the other, Yami was standing over Ryou grinning holding a purse threateningly in his hand while Ryou was huddling on the floor looking terrified.  
  
Mai: Oh my god...  
  
All the guys: *look at the girls* Oh shit!  
  
Serenity: *starring at Seto ontop of Joey*  
  
Seto: *follows her glance* Er...get off me mutt!  
  
Joey: *blushes looking at Mai* You're the one ontop of me braniac!  
  
Seto: *blushes* Uh... *quickly gets off*  
  
Serenity: Great, the guy I have a crush on and my brother are gay together!  
  
Seto: What??  
  
Serenity: *flushes* Uh, nothing! Nothing I was...uh...just saying how cute you two look together!  
  
Seto & Joey: *stare at each other in horror*  
  
Isis: Yami what are you doing to Ryou!??!  
  
Yami: *quickly hides the purse behind his back, smiles* Oh, er, nothing! Ha ha!  
  
Bambi: *looking at the floor* AHHH!!  
  
Mai: What Bambi?  
  
Bambi: OUR CLOTHES!!!!  
  
Mai, Serenity & Isis: *look at the floor* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
All four girls got on their knees and scrambled about the floor trying to figure out where their clothes were.  
  
All the guys: *sweatmarks*  
  
Mai: Noo! I can't find 3 of my 5 pink skirts!!  
  
Joey: *looking at the pink skirt she's already wearing* Don't ya think you have enough pink skirts?  
  
Mai: *slaps Joey* YOU DOLT!! YOU MESSED UP ALL OF OUR CLOTHES!!  
  
Joey: *rubbing his cheek* Why am I in such an abusive relationship??!?!  
  
Serenity: I CAN'T FIND THE PRETTY YELLOW AND BLUE SKIRT!!! *starts crying hysterically*  
  
Seto and Joey both moved in to comfort her and then seeing the other do the same thing, went back to glaring at each other.  
  
Isis: *slaps Yami* You naughty naughty little boys!  
  
All the guys: We're not little!  
  
Bambi: You ruined everything! You need to be taught a lesson!  
  
All the guys: *bow their heads*  
  
Mai: *grinning* And I know just the lesson...  
  
Meanwhile Yugi and Tea were still looking for the Eiffel tower (really have they ever heard of a map??).  
  
Yugi: You know, you'd think they'd have a sign somewhere pointing to it!  
  
Tea: Yeah. Why don't we go into that bar over there and ask directions? *points to a bar across the street*  
  
Yugi: *eyeing the bar* Do you really think that's a good idea Tea? Why can't we just ask someone on the street?  
  
Tea: Because inside we can also sit down and I'm tired. I'm not scared of going in there, you can protect me!  
  
Yugi: *blushes*  
  
Tea: Come on! *drags Yugi across the street into the bar*  
  
Inside they looked around for someone to ask when they saw three familiar heads with white hair.  
  
Tea: Bakura?  
  
Bakura: *turns around holding a beer* Well hello Tea dear! (FYI: Bakura forgave Merik earlier because after Ryou fixed up his hair it looked even sexier, if possible hee hee, than before)  
  
Tea: *grimaces*  
  
Yugi: *confused* What?  
  
Merik & YMerik: *turn around also holding beers*  
  
Bakura: *grinning* I guess she hasn't told you about last night then.  
  
Yugi & Merik: What??  
  
Tea: *blushes* Shut up Bakura!  
  
Merik: What happened?  
  
Yugi: *mumbling* Do I want to know? I don't think I want to know...  
  
Tea: *blushing* Nothing happened now drop it unless you want a taste of my purse! *holds up purse threateningly*  
  
Bakura: *smiles at the look on Merik's face* Whatever. So what are you two mortals doing here anyway? I thought you were going sightseeing.  
  
Tea: We came in to ask for directions.  
  
YMerik: You got lost again?  
  
Tea: Shut it gargoyle boy!  
  
Merik: Well we have no idea where we are either so... *points to the seat next to him and smiles* Why don't you sit down and have a drink with us?  
  
Tea: I don't drink, and I'm not about to sit next to you!  
  
YMerik: Ouch! That was harsh friendship girl! *grins*  
  
Yugi: I'm tired. *sits down next to Merik*  
  
Merik: *frowns*  
  
Tea: *sits down next to Yugi*  
  
YMerik: *hands Merik a glass and winks*  
  
Merik: *hands glass to Yugi* Here, have something refreshing to drink!  
  
Yugi: *raises eyebrows*  
  
Merik: Chill out it's non achoholic!  
  
Bakura: Sissies...  
  
Yugi: *takes glass and sips it* Hey, this tastes pretty good! Tea try some! *hands glass to Tea*  
  
Tea: *drinks* Mmmm...yum! Merik get me one too!  
  
Merik: *hands her another glass*  
  
Yugi & Tea: *keeps drinking*  
  
Bakura, Merik & YMerik: *smirk at each other*  
  
Two hours later the girls still weren't done shopping and the guys were barely able to walk carrying all their purchases.  
  
Serenity: Wow, I've never shopped this much in my life!  
  
Isis: Yeah and the best thing is as punishment, it's all on the guy's credit cards!  
  
All the girls: *laughs*  
  
All the guys: *would be pissed off if they weren't struggling to breathe*  
  
Seto: *gasping* Somehow, I fail to see the humor in the situation.  
  
Serenity: *turning around to face Seto* Aww, now don't start to pout or else I'll tell Mai that her next purchases can go on my new credit card! *grins evily holding Seto's credit card*  
  
Yami: *shocked* You are an evil, evil little girl!  
  
Serenity: *giggles* I know!  
  
Seto: *glares at Serenity* 'I'll get you Wheeler! No one makes a fool out of a Kaiba!'  
  
Joey: I'm hungry!  
  
Mai: Too bad, we don't break for another 30 minutes. On to the next store!  
  
They entered a small French store, which just happened to be a lingerie store.  
  
Ryou: *blushing* Er, do we really have to go in here?  
  
Mai: Of course!  
  
Bambi: We want to see what all the French fashions are!  
  
Joey: *blushing* In this?  
  
Isis: Oooooh! *squeals and picks up a lavender flowered bra* You guys! Isn't this so pretty?  
  
Mai & Serenity: *squeals and runs over*  
  
Bambi: *points to a red striped one* That one's cooler!  
  
Serenity: *flipping through the stack of bras* Grrr I can't find my size!  
  
Bambi: *flipping through the red bras* Neither can I!  
  
All the girls: *look over at the guys who are starring at the ground blushing*  
  
Isis: Why don't you all make yourselves useful and help us find our sizes?  
  
Yami: *very red* WHAT?!  
  
Ryou: *blushing the most* But then you'd have to...uhh...tell us, um, them...and then, we'd, uh, be looking through them... *goes back to starring at the ground*  
  
Serenity: Ugh will you all stop being such babies and grow up! Joey I know you've seen my bras before!  
  
Seto: 'Lucky bastard! Wait - crap no!'  
  
Joey: *blushing* Yeah well that's different, they were just lying on the floor, I didn't mean to see them...  
  
Mai: Serenity's right stop being such a big baby Joey! Here! *shoves the lavender bra into his hands*  
  
Joey: *stares at the bra*  
  
Isis: *giggles* It's not going to bite you Joey!  
  
Joey: *goes even redder*  
  
Bambi: Ryou help me find this bra in my size...Ryou?  
  
Ryou: *starring at a pair of underware with pink pom poms on it in horror* (Jackie: And no...I'm not scary enough to make this up, I actually saw a bra like this in Victoria's Secret...the memory still haunts me... X_X)  
  
Bambi: Hello? Earth to Ryou?  
  
Ryou: *faints*  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Seto: Baby...he faints when he sees a pair of underware!  
  
Serenity: Well if you're so tough then come help me find my bras!  
  
Seto: *flushes* Er, that's not what I meant!  
  
Serenity: *drags him off looking over the racks*  
  
Joey: *too embarressed to care*  
  
Bambi: *giggles*  
  
Isis: So anyway, Yami, hold this bra! *gives him the lavender bra*  
  
Yami: *immediately drops it*  
  
Isis: *annoyed* Yami!  
  
Yami: *blushes* But, it's a bra!  
  
Isis: Ugh! I thought you had all of those wives who explained the "mechanism" to you?  
  
Mai: I didn't even know they had bras in ancient Egypt...  
  
Yami: Well that was different, I mean, we were married!  
  
Joey: Yeah this isn't right!  
  
Mai: Oh cut the crap Joey, I know right when we join up again you're going to brag to Tristin about how you were in a lingerie store!  
  
Joey: *blushing* Noooo... 'Crap! How did she know!!?!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: Hee hee...perveted Joey! Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA! ^_^  
  
Everyone: ....  
  
Yami: Is anyone else scared?  
  
Jackie: Anyway I'm going to try to update soon...you'll see what happens with Yugi and Tea in the bar next chapie!  
  
Yami: Please review!!!  
  
Jackie: Yeah, or else Yugi and Ryou will attack you with their amazingly cute pouts.  
  
Yugi & Ryou: ^_^ 


	14. You three did WHAT?

Jackie: Hey! I'm back...eek the last time I updated was over a month ago...sorry but 8th grade REALLY blows...  
  
Bakura: 8th grade was fun!  
  
Yami: *glaring* You're only saying that because you lost your virginity then!  
  
Bakura: ^_^  
  
Jackie: *sweatmark* Okay WAAAAAAY too much info...  
  
Tea: That's way too young to lose it!  
  
Isis: Yeah!  
  
Bakura: *shrugs* Whatever.  
  
Bambi: Horney bastard!  
  
Jackie: Er, anyway sorry I've been such a bad authoress...  
  
Merik: Yeah you suck.  
  
Jackie: *growls* ...but I've had 5 tests in the past two weeks and had two more before that and an essay before that...  
  
Tristin: Cut the crap and get to the good stuff! I don't want to miss Sex & the City!  
  
Silence.  
  
Jackie: Okay I'm going to ignore that...I want to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers *wipes away a tear* I love you guys!!! Remember I don't own Yugioh, and here's chapter 14!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the lingerie store Joey, Yami, Isis, Mai and Bambi were trying to revive a fainted Ryou while Serenity had dragged Seto off to look for her bras.  
  
Serenity: *looking through the racks* Yay! *picks up a dark blue bra* I found it! ^_^  
  
Seto: *starring at his watch* 'I will not look at her bras...I will not look at her bras...'  
  
Serenity: *walks over to another rack* Which do you think is prettier? *holds up a black lace bra and a purple lace bra*  
  
Seto: *still starring at his watch* Er, why don't you pick out your own bras?  
  
Serenity: Because I need a second opinion! *shoves the bras into his face* Which do you like better?  
  
Seto: *flushes* 'Which one do I like better? Come on Seto control yourself! Just pick one, don't picture her in them, just randomly pick one...damn! She'd look really hot in the purple one...' (Jackie: SETO! STOP THINKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS!!! WE'RE TRYING TO KEEP THIS AGE-APPROPRIATE!!!!!) 'Sorry I lost control! I'm a guy, what do you expect?!' Um, *blushes* the purple one is nice.  
  
Serenity: Okay I'll take that one.  
  
Voice: Serenity! Where are you?  
  
Serenity: That sounded like Joey, come on! *drags Seto back to the group*  
  
Seto: *looking around* 'That's a nice light blue bra...it'd be even nicer with Serenity in it...' (Jackie: SETO I'M WARNING YOU! IF YOU DON'T STOP BEING A PERVERTED ASS I'M GOING TO GET REALLY PISSED OFF!!!)  
  
Isis: There you two are!  
  
Mai: We finally got Ryou concious.  
  
Ryou: *sitting on the floor rocking with his head in his hands*  
  
Bambi: He still hasn't gotten over the shock yet.  
  
Yami: We'd better head back to the cars, it's already 7:15.  
  
Serenity: Tea never called?  
  
Seto: Well my phone didn't ring.  
  
Joey: I guess she and Yugi are still sightseeing then.  
  
Mai: Come on let's pay for our bras and head back.  
  
Meanwhile Bakura, Merik and YMerik had left the bar and were dragging a VERY drunk Yugi and Tea behind them.  
  
Merik: *panting* I don't get it, how did they get so drunk?! We only gave them each two glasses!  
  
Bakura: It must be because of their low-tolerance thing.  
  
YMerik: Yeah, I don't think the pathetic mortals had ever had alcohol before in their lives!  
  
Yugi: *hiccups*  
  
Tea: *pokes Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *pokes Tea*  
  
Tea: *pokes Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *pokes Tea*  
  
Tea: *pokes Yugi twice*  
  
Yugi: *pokes Tea twice*  
  
Tea: *pokes Yugi twice*  
  
Yugi: *pokes Tea twice*  
  
Tea: *snorts and starts hysterically laughing*  
  
Yugi: *laughs maniacally*  
  
Bakura, Merik & YMerik: -_-;  
  
Meanwhile everyone else had reached the cars. Tristin and Duke appeared a second later with lots of slap marks on their faces.  
  
Bambi: God, what happened to you two?  
  
Tristin: Oh well, hee hee, we found some hot French girls...  
  
Duke: Really hot French girls!  
  
Tristin: And we got some drinks with them but then they completely overreacted when we, er, tried to-  
  
Serenity: *grossed out* Just stop! We don't want to know!  
  
A block away...  
  
Yugi & Tea: *laughing hysterically*  
  
Merik: Oh this is useless! We'll never hide the fact that they're drunk!  
  
Bakura: The pharaoh will kill us...  
  
YMerik: No he won't dumbass! It's two Millenium Items to one!  
  
Bakura, Merik & YMerik: ^_^  
  
Merik: Uhoh, not with my sister!  
  
Bakura: Us against a super pissed off pharaoh and his girlfriend...  
  
Bakura, Merik & YMerik: X_X  
  
Yugi: *in between laughing* Ha ha! Look - ha - Tea - hee hee! The evil guys are scared!  
  
Tea: *laughs and tips over backwards landing on the road*  
  
Merik: *panicking* I say we make a break for it!  
  
YMerik: *also panicking* He'll find us baka!  
  
Bakura: Shut the f$$k up! Here's what we do, we pick them up and throw their hands around our necks to help them walk and stop them, Ra knows how, from f$$king laughing!  
  
Back at the meeting point...  
  
Yami: *looking at his watch* Shouldn't Yugi and Tea be here by now?  
  
Ryou: Yeah and where's Bakura?  
  
Isis: And don't forget my brother and his yami!  
  
Yami: *mumbles* I wish I could...  
  
Serenity: Hey look there they are!  
  
Joey: They're all together!  
  
Bakura, Merik and YMerik appeared supporting Yugi and Tea who weren't laughing but were grinning scarily.  
  
Bambi: Hey guys!  
  
Yami: *suspiciously* How did you all end up together?  
  
Joey: Yug, did you see the Eiffel Tower?  
  
Yugi: *grins even more scarily* Taaaaaaaall!  
  
Yami: *puzzled* Yugi are you okay? You have a weird look on your face...  
  
Yugi: *giggles* I'm super-duper!  
  
Yami: *confused* Did my aibou just giggle?  
  
Isis: Tea how come you never called us?  
  
Tea: *laughs* We got thirsty... *snorts*  
  
Mai: Huh?  
  
Tea: *starts hysterically laughing*  
  
Bakura, Merik & YMerik: 'Oh shit...'  
  
Yami: Wait a minute! *walks over to where Yugi and Tea are now sitting, commandingly* Yugi, open your mouth!  
  
Yugi: TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS!  
  
Everyone except Tea, Bakura, Merik & YMerik: *very confused*  
  
Yami: *opens Yugi's mouth and sniffs* Holy mother of Ra!  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Yami: YUGI ARE YOU DRUNK?!  
  
Everyone except Yami, Tea, Bakura, Merik & YMerik: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Mai: Yugi? Drunk?  
  
Yugi: *innocently* Noooo...  
  
Tea: *snorts again*  
  
Yugi: *looks around and whispers loudly to Yami* I'm lying! I am soooo drunk!  
  
Joey: *shocked* Yugi!?!  
  
Yami: How...? *looks around*  
  
Bakura, Merik & YMerik: *trying to tiptoe away*  
  
Yami: You three!  
  
Bakura, Merik & YMerik: *begin running*  
  
Merik: *grabs YMerik* Me first!  
  
YMerik: *pushes Merik down* No way stupid aibou!  
  
Bakura: *pushes aside them both* Shut up and get the f$$k out of my way!!  
  
Yami: Stop them! *tackles YMerik*  
  
Seto: *grabs Bakura*  
  
Tristin: *grabs Merik*  
  
Merik: *flailing around* LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: GET THE F$$K OFF ME STUPID MORTAL!!!  
  
Yami: *picks up YMerik growling*  
  
YMerik: *sweating*  
  
Merik: *crying* I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Bakura what happened to Yugi and Tea?  
  
Bakura: *scratches Seto trying to get free*  
  
Seto: *growls, starts to choke Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Eek! Er, um, we kind of by accident, got them drunk...  
  
Ryou: *shocked* Bakura!  
  
Yami: *glaring* I should kill you right now you Egyptian pieces of crap!  
  
Isis: *dreamy eyed* He's so hot when he's mad...  
  
Mai: O_o?  
  
Bakura: *trying to back away from Yami*  
  
Merik: *panicking* Well it wasn't on purpose! They said they were thirsty so we just gave them a couple of drinks...  
  
Yami: ALCOHOLIC DRINKS?! *starts towards Merik*  
  
Merik: AHHHH!!  
  
Tristin: *grabs Yami* Wait, they might not be that drunk.  
  
Yugi: *pokes Tea*  
  
Tea: *hits Yugi's hand away* Pervert!  
  
Yugi: Oww! Bitch!  
  
Tea: Slut!  
  
Yugi: Whore!  
  
Tea: Tri-colored freak!  
  
Yugi: Wasp! (Jackie: I don't know what religion they are but humor me, okay?)  
  
Tea: Pimp!  
  
Yugi: Hooker!  
  
Tea: He-she!  
  
Yugi: *thinks, then shrugs and slaps Tea*  
  
Tea: *shocked, slaps Yugi back*  
  
Yugi: *slaps Tea again*  
  
Yugi & Tea: *get into a slapping fight*  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Tristin: O_O Nevermind, they're dead drunk alright.  
  
Joey: Where did Yugi learn all those disses?  
  
Yami: I never knew Yugi had it in him...  
  
Yugi & Tea: *stop slapping each other panting*  
  
Seto: Well, maybe we can use this situation to our advantage.  
  
Isis: What do you mean?  
  
Seto: Yugi, tell me the most humiliating and embaressing thing you know about Wheeler!  
  
Joey: KAIBA! *tries to jump on him*  
  
Mai: *trips him*  
  
Joey: *falls on his face*  
  
Bakura, Seto, Merik & YMerik: *sniggers*  
  
Yami: *glares*  
  
Bakura, Merik & YMerik: *quickly shuts up*  
  
Joey: *slowly gets up* I'm going to be the bigger man Kaiba...  
  
Seto: *snorts*  
  
Joey: *glares* ...and not attack you, because I know Yugi won't say anything anyway.  
  
Yugi: *thinks, quickly* Hmm, probably that for the last year Joey's slept with a picture of Mai under his pillow.  
  
Joey: WHAT?! YUGI!!  
  
Seto: *laughs* Are you serious?  
  
Joey: *majorly blushing* Yugi how could you?!!?  
  
Mai: *flushes* Is that true Joey?  
  
Joey: *blushes even more* Er...maybe...  
  
Seto: How pathetic!  
  
Serenity: *elbows Seto in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him* Shut it, you!  
  
Tristin & Duke: *sniggers*  
  
Joey: *glares at them, still red*  
  
Yugi: *swaying his head back and forth* Tea, who do you like?  
  
Everyone: *sudden silence*  
  
Tea: Hmmm...well, I used to like Yami...  
  
Yami & Isis: WHAT?!  
  
Mai: No surprise there. Hate to break it to you guys but it was pretty obvious.  
  
Tea: *giggles* He's so sexy!  
  
Yami: Er...  
  
Bakura & Merik: *glares at Yami*  
  
Yugi: *thinking* Yeah he is.  
  
Everyone: *stares at Yugi*  
  
Yami: *traumatized* Dear Ra...someone please tell me my aibou didn't just say that...  
  
Tristin: Yugi's gay?!  
  
Yugi: *pushes his hair up like Yami's and in a really deep voice mocking Yami* It's time to duel! ^_^  
  
Yami: -_- He's doing it all wrong...  
  
Everyone else: *sweatmarks*  
  
Yugi: *giggling* I can definetly see why you'd like him.  
  
Tea: Who else? Well, Bakura's kinda sexy too.  
  
Bakura: ^_^  
  
Merik: WHAT?! *glares at Bakura*  
  
Tea: You've got to love the white hair. Which makes Merik and Ryou sexy too.  
  
Merik: ^_^  
  
Bakura: *growls*  
  
Ryou: *flushes*  
  
Tea: *thinking hard* I think I like you too Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Really? Cool! ^_^  
  
Tea: I know right?! ^_^  
  
Mai: Okay we shouldn't be hearing this. What are we going to do? They're incredibly drunk! Look at them!!  
  
Yugi: *hitting his nose over and over again*  
  
Tea: *trying to fit her head into her shirt sleeve*  
  
Bambi: Okay who knows how to deal with drunk people?  
  
Isis: I do.  
  
Merik & YMerik: Hee hee...  
  
Yami: *gives them the death glare*  
  
Merik & YMerik: *cowers*  
  
Yugi: *hits Joey*  
  
Joey: Ouch! Yugi!  
  
Mai: Calm down, he's drunk.  
  
Joey: *rubbing his arm* Tell that to my arm. So Isis what are we supposed to do?  
  
Isis: Well usually when my brother and his yami are drunk I just go out shopping and wait for them to pass out.  
  
Joey: *anime fall* I thought you said you knew how to deal with drunk people!  
  
Isis: *shrugs* Well, that's how I deal with them.  
  
Yugi: *hits Joey again*  
  
Joey: Hey Yug cut it out!  
  
Yugi: *sulks*  
  
Duke: So what are we supposed to do? Just stand here waiting for them to eventually pass out?  
  
Seto: You've got a better idea?  
  
Duke: Nope. Just making sure we're all on the same track.  
  
Tea: *leans over and whispers something to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *giggles*  
  
Yami: *sighs, still pissed* We obviously can't just wait around here for them to pass out Kaiba...we're in the middle of the goddamn street!  
  
Isis: *drooling*  
  
Mai: Wow girl you've really got to calm down...  
  
Seto: *glaring* Well what do you suggest we do 'almighty pharaoh'?  
  
Yami: *glaring back* I say we get a couple rooms at the hotel we were at before.  
  
Yugi: *whispers back something to Tea*  
  
Tea: *giggles*  
  
Merik: *whispers to Bakura* I don't like the way they're whispering.  
  
Bakura: *nods*  
  
Joey: *glares at them, whispers to Tristin* I don't like the way they're whispering.  
  
Tristin: *nods*  
  
Seto: And I say no, you might be forgetting you Egyptian jackass but I'm the one paying for all this!  
  
Yami: *goes red* Who're you calling jackass moron?  
  
Seto: *goes red also* Who're you calling moron jackass?  
  
Yami: Three words Kaiba...BANISHED TO OBLIVION!  
  
Seto: Two words...F$CK YOU!  
  
Mai: Okay calm down...you're really making way too big a deal out of this, right girls? ... Girls?  
  
Serenity: *drooling over pissed off Seto*  
  
Isis: *drooling over pissed off Yami*  
  
Bambi: *fainted*  
  
Mai: *sweatmark*  
  
Yami & Seto: *about to pounce on each other*  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami!  
  
Yami: Huh?  
  
Yugi: Can I tell you something?  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Silence.  
  
Yugi: I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!!!!  
  
Tea: *jumps up shaking her butt* YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY!  
  
Yugi: *jumps up* WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WIT AN IDDIE-BIDDIE WAIST AND A ROUND THING IN YOUR FACE YOU GET ***BLEEP*** !!!!  
  
Everyone else: *confused*  
  
Seto: Why was that bleeped out? Isn't this PG-13?  
  
Jackie: No reason really...I just like pressing the bleep button ^_^  
  
Everyone else: *sweatmarks*  
  
Yugi & Tea: *dancing* OH BABY I WANNA GET WIT YA! AND TAKE YOU'RE PICTURE!  
  
Ryou: *bobbing his head* My home-boys trying to warn me...  
  
Tea: *banging Ryou over the head with her purse* YOU'RE STEALING MY LINES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *major sweatmarks*  
  
Yugi: THAT BUTT YOU GOT IS MAKIN ME SO ***BLEEP*** !!!!  
  
Bakura: Stop it with the bleeping! I love that part!  
  
Mai: Perverted ass...  
  
Bakura: Yep ^_^  
  
Yugi: OH USE ***BLEEP*** USE ME CAUSE ***BLEEP*** AIN'T ***BLEEP*** AVERAGE ***BLEEP*** !!!!!!  
  
Jackie: *hand over the bleeping button* ^_^  
  
Yami & Seto: *unleasing their anger* STOP WITH THE F#*KIN BLEEPING!!! *start chasing around Jackie screaming*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey: Since right now Jackie is getting her ass kicked I'll say the routine stuff for her. She's really going to try to update sooner this time...  
  
Duke: And she's going to have a lot more drunk stuff, yay!  
  
Joey: *annoyed* I was going to say that! Also she asks that you please review...  
  
Tristin: And says that Friends rocks and that Viggo Mortenson is really hot!  
  
Joey: *crying* STOP SAYING MY THINGS!!! JACKIE SAID I COULD DO IT THIS TIME!!!!! 


	15. Bakura's a wuss!

Jackie: Yahoo! It didn't take me as long to update this time! ^_^  
  
Tristin: Great, more torture.  
  
Jackie: First of all, my friend Ellen has a gift for you Yami.  
  
Yami: Really?!  
  
Jackie: Yep. A complete set of matching leather clothing!  
  
Yami: Yeeeeessssss!!! *grabs it from Jackie*  
  
Bakura: Seeing Yami in more leather clothing...Ra why are you torturing me like this?!!?!?  
  
Jackie: Also I got a question from bijoukaiba about when Seto and Serenity are going to kiss, so just to answer it: It will happen, but not immediately. The reason why everyone else has kissed before them is because you've got to save the best for last ^_^  
  
Joey: THAT CREEP'S GONNA KISS MY SISTER?!?!?!?  
  
Seto: You've got a problem with that?  
  
Joey: YEAH HELL I'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!  
  
Seto: *summons his Blue Eyes White Dragon again*  
  
Joey: *cowers* Er, okay I don't have a problem with that.  
  
Jackie: By the way, Tea's still open for who she should get with. Right now I'm thinking either Yugi, Bakura or Merik but it could be someone else so people vote!!!  
  
Yami: *comes back in with all his leather clothes on* How do I look?  
  
Serenity, Tea, Bambi, Isis, Mai & Jackie: *mouths open, drooling*  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Jackie: *tearing herself away from Yami* Remember I don't own Yugioh, on with chapter 15!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you remember where we left off Yugi and Tea, completely drunk had started singing Baby Got Back with backup from Ryou. 10 minutes and an attempted lap dance from Tea later everyone else had finally gotten them to stop and were all standing around trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Mai: I'm with Yami on this one, why don't we go back to the hotel and rent a room?  
  
Seto: Because I'm the one paying for it - I've already said this 10 times!  
  
Joey: Well technically you owe us for being such a jackass and all...  
  
Seto: *glares at Joey* Shut it dog!  
  
Joey: *growls* I'm not a dog!  
  
Seto: Then how come you just growled?  
  
Serenity: Shut up I'm sick of you two fighting!  
  
Seto & Joey: Sorry Serenity. *pause, go back to glaring at each other*  
  
Tea: I'm getting really hot...  
  
Yugi: *tilts his head to one side* Me too.  
  
Tea: *starts to take off her shirt*  
  
Mai: Tea!  
  
Seto, Ryou, Yami & Joey: *turn their heads blushing*  
  
Bambi: *turns Duke and Tristin's heads* Perverts...  
  
Isis: *turns Merik & YMerik's heads* All boys boarding school...  
  
Serenity: *turns Bakura's head*  
  
Bakura: *growls* 'F$$k the mortal girl! Things were finally starting to get interesting...'  
  
Yugi: I want some Mexican food.  
  
Tea: *puts down her shirt* Me too.  
  
Yugi: Yummy fajitas! ^_^  
  
Tea: Burritos! ^_^  
  
Joey: Hmm...I could really go for Mexican food right now too actually...  
  
Serenity: I have an idea what to do.  
  
Joey: What sis?  
  
Serenity: I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Why don't we just put them in one of the cars and keep going? The people in the back can keep an eye on them.  
  
Yami: That's a really good idea.  
  
Bakura: Yeah a lot better than yours pharaoh!  
  
Yami: *growls* Shut up, you three aren't off the hook yet! Don't think I'm not going to kick your asses!  
  
Joey: We can put Yugi and Tea in my car.  
  
Serenity: Mai, Yami and I will go in the back with them.  
  
Mai: *trying to stop Yugi from looking up her skirt* We will?  
  
Isis: Okay it's all settled then let's go.  
  
Tristin: I get the window!  
  
Ryou: Uh, just one problem guys.  
  
Tristin: What?  
  
Ryou: *points to the spot where Yugi and Tea were* They're not there anymore!  
  
Isis: What?!  
  
Yami: Oh shit!  
  
Joey: What Yami?  
  
Yami: The *hot* pink car is gone!  
  
Everyone: (O_O)  
  
Yugi & Tea in the *hot* pink car somewhere on the highway: Mexican food here we come! Weeeeeeeeeee-hooooooooo!  
  
Back with everyone else...  
  
Yami: Quick after them! Everyone into the other car!  
  
Everyone: *scrambles into the black car*  
  
Serenity: How are they driving, neither of them have licenses!  
  
Merik: That's what's bothering you? THEY'RE BOTH FRICKIN DRUNK!!  
  
Seto: *starts up the car* Hold on!  
  
Duke: Kaiba we're so squished back here there's no point in holding on!  
  
The car slammed forward at 80 mph and sped onto the highway.  
  
Mai: *holding onto the side of the car* Where could they have gone?!  
  
They passed a huge Taco Bell sign in French.  
  
Everyone: Mexican food!  
  
Yami: Kaiba can't you go any faster?!  
  
Seto: Look jackass, I'm already well over the speed limit. Do you want to get arrested for speeding in a foreign country!?  
  
Bambi: Well we've already outrun the French police once...  
  
Yami: I'm sorry I can't help it, little Yugi is out there all alone in the big wide world and he's drunk *wipes away a tear* I don't know what I'd do if he got hurt! *starts weeping*  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Isis: *patting Yami on the back* It's going to be alright, you'll see we'll find them before they get into any trouble!  
  
Joey: *half his body sticking out the window* Hey look there they are!  
  
Ahead on the road there was a *hot* pink car with Yugi and Tea in it, still drunk. Tea was in the front seat driving with all the windows down, and you could hear both of their voices unmistakably singing songs from West Side Story.  
  
Duke: You sure that's them?  
  
Joey: How many other *hot* pink cars like that do you think there are?  
  
Yugi in the *hot* pink car: I want to be back in San Juan!  
  
Tea in the *hot* pink car: I know a boat you can get on! *just barely misses crashing into another car*  
  
Isis: Holy crap we've got to get them out of there!  
  
Merik: Got any good plans pharaoh?  
  
Yami: Actually yes. We need to get close enough to that car so one of us can jump into it, take control of the car and stop it.  
  
Everyone: *silence, staring at Yami*  
  
YMerik: ARE YOU F@@KING INSANE?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Duke: There's no way I'm doing that!  
  
Joey: I don't even think that's possible except for in the movies!  
  
Yami: Yeah it is, I read it in the Action Hero's Survival Guide or something.  
  
Bakura: So then why don't you do it?  
  
Yami: Er...I don't know how to drive...  
  
Tristin: You don't?!  
  
Yami: I'm a pharaoh! Until last month I didn't even know how to use a telephone!  
  
YMerik: Haha!  
  
Yami: *glares* Excuse me psycho, do you know how to drive?  
  
Silence.  
  
Mai: Okay so we still haven't solved the problem of how to get them out of there!  
  
Serenity: Seriously they're going to die! We have to do something!  
  
Seto: We've almost caught up to them. Who else knows how to drive?  
  
Joey, Tristin, Mai & Duke: Me.  
  
Merik: Is it the same as driving a motorcycle?  
  
Seto: One of you do it then.  
  
Tristin: Nu-uh!  
  
Duke: *goes pale*  
  
Joey: You're kidding me, right?  
  
Mai: I can't do it, I just got my hair done. Plus my skirt's too short.  
  
Serenity: *starts to cry* But someone has to help them!  
  
Yugi & Tea in the *hot* pink car: I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!  
  
Seto: *sighs* Fine, I'll do it.  
  
Merik: Are you serious?  
  
Joey: Have a nice funeral Kaiba!  
  
Seto: Someone come here and take my place!  
  
Serenity: *staring at Seto*  
  
Joey: I got it! *climbs into the front and falls on Seto's lap*  
  
Seto: WHAT THE F$CK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!!??!  
  
Joey: *quickly getting up* Sorry, calm down Kaiba it's not like I'm attracted to you or anything.  
  
Seto: -_- I'm going to be sick. Okay I'm standing up, I've still got the wheel, you go under me.  
  
Bakura & YMerik: *sniggers*  
  
Seto & Joey: F@#% YOU ASSHOLES!  
  
Joey: Okay I've got the wheel Kaiba.  
  
Yami: *grimacing* Wow, do you two realize what a *cough* compromising position you're in right now? (Jackie: I'm not going to describe it...HENTAI!!)  
  
Seto: *flushing* Yami I'm warning you, when I get back I'm going to shove that Millenium Puzzle of yours up your ass!  
  
Joey: You ready Kaiba? We've caught up to them!  
  
Yugi & Tea right next to them: I want to be in America...everything's free in America! (Jackie: That's such a lie...what idiot came up with that line?)  
  
Serenity: Seto please be careful!  
  
Suddenly just as Seto was jumping the *hot* pink car screetched to a stop on the highway, luckily there weren't any more cars at this point.  
  
Mai: Wait they've stopped!  
  
Joey immediately slammed down on the brakes which caused Seto to go flying backwards in the car and land ontop of Bambi and Mai. Merik was thrown forwards on the floor and Duke was thrown ontop of Tristin.  
  
Serenity: Seto! Are you okay?  
  
Seto: X_X  
  
Bambi: He's out cold!  
  
Yami: Lucky for him his gravity defying trenchcoat stopped him from flying out the window.  
  
Everyone: *nods solemnly*  
  
Isis: Wait what happened to Yugi and Tea?  
  
Merik: *from under everyone's legs* I DON'T GIVE A F@@K BUT ALL OF YOU BETTER GET OFF ME BEFORE I SEND SOMEONE'S ASS TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Tristin: The *hot* pink car's stopped over there!  
  
Mai: Let's go see if they're there!  
  
Yami: JUST TRY TO SEND MY ASS TO THE SHADOW REALM YOU WHITE HAIRED ASSHOLE!  
  
Merik: DON'T PUSH ME PHARAOH!  
  
Everyone else: *hurries to the *hot* pink car*  
  
Isis: *drags Yami and Merik away*  
  
Tea from inside the car: Yugi! Stop! You're doing it too hard!  
  
Everyone: *freezes horrified*  
  
Yugi from inside the car: *laughs* No! It feels so good! Do it harder Tea!  
  
Everyone: (O_O)  
  
Bakura: Oh my god he's raping her!  
  
They all ran to the car door and Bakura ripped it open to find Yugi and Tea...peeling an orange.  
  
Everyone: *sweatmarks*  
  
Yugi: *holding some pieces of skin* You're not doing it hard enough! I told you!  
  
Tea: *trying to peel off more of the orange's skin* It's - too - hard! *orange flies out of her hand and hits Merik on the head*  
  
Yami: *sniggers*  
  
Merik: *throws down the orange, glaring* Do you want to die again?  
  
Yugi: *eyes start to water* No! The orange! *starts crying*  
  
Tea: You killed the orange! *points her finger accusingly at Merik* How could you!? It was still young and had a very promising future! *slaps Merik*  
  
Merik: Ow! What the f@@k was that for woman?! It's a f@@king orange! It doesn't have a life of it's own!  
  
Tea: *starts crying* YES IT DOES!!  
  
Bakura: Stop talking you Egyptian crapass!  
  
Merik: What did you just call me?!  
  
Yami: *comforting Yugi* There there Yugi, the orange... *rolls his eyes* had a good life...  
  
Yugi: *sniffles*  
  
Bakura: I called you an Egyptian crapass! Are you completely deaf?!  
  
Merik: F@@k you Tomb Robber! You're such a sissy!  
  
Bakura: *really pissed off* I'M NOT A SISSY! I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING IN MY LIFE LIKE A SISSY!  
  
Merik: Oh yeah? YOU LIKE THE DRUNK MORTAL WHORE! *points to Tea*  
  
Silence except for Yugi & Tea's sniffling.  
  
Bakura: I WHAT?!  
  
Merik: YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID YOU DEAF PIECE OF SHIT!  
  
Bakura: I DON'T LIKE HER! YOU LIKE THE SLUT!  
  
Mai: I resent that, that's my name! Tea's no where near as slutty as I am!  
  
YMerik: *enjoying the scene between Bakura & Merik* No, now you're the hooker.  
  
Mai: Oh, that's okay then.  
  
Merik: *really pissed off also* YOU THINK I COULD EVER LIKE THAT UGLY ASS MORTAL!?!?!  
  
Ryou: Hey! Stop it you two!  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP AIBOU!  
  
Yami: *standing up, puzzle glowing* YOU SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT ONE OF YUGI'S FRIENDS!  
  
Isis: *lost it* SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP OR ELSE I'M GOING TO BLOW UP EVERY GOODDAMN ONE OF YOU!!!!!  
  
Silence.  
  
Merik: 'I never knew my sister had it in her...'  
  
Bambi: You go girl!  
  
Yugi: *still whimpering*  
  
Yami: *calmed down* Yugi what can I do to make you feel better about the orange?  
  
Yugi: *tries to kiss Yami on the cheek* (Jackie: For all you no-Yaoi people DON'T WORRY! DON'T FLAME ME YUGI IS DRUNK! AAAAAAH! *runs away from all the flames*)  
  
Yami: *pulls away quickly* Yugi what the hell are you doing?!  
  
Yugi: I'm sorry Yami, but I never got kissed by my mom or anything...and you're like my older brother...  
  
Yami: What?! There's no way I'm kissing you Yugi!  
  
Yugi: *starts to cry again*  
  
Joey: Hey, don't cry Yug...  
  
YMerik: *mumbles* F@@kin wuss...  
  
Isis: Yami how could you! Yugi never talks about his parents! You've made him even more upset than he was before over the orange!  
  
Serenity: Kiss him Yami!  
  
Yami: *flushes* WHAT?! There's no way I'm kissing my aibou...you're not serious...  
  
Mai: Yami you made Yugi miserable so now you have to make him feel better!  
  
Yami: *looks pleadingly at Isis* Isis please...!  
  
Isis: Do it!  
  
Yami: *grimacing leans forward*  
  
Bakura, Merik & YMerik: *grinning madly*  
  
Yami: *quickly kisses Yugi on the cheek*  
  
Bakura: *takes thousands of pictures* Blackmail!  
  
Yugi: *to Merik* Okay now pay up!  
  
Merik: *hands Yugi some cash* Thanks for doing buisness with us!  
  
Yami: *very confused* What - Yugi - you - them...?!  
  
Yugi, Bakura, Merik & YMerik: *grinning gleefully holding the pictures*  
  
Yami: *starts chasing after them* GIVE ME THOSE YOU ROTTEN SNAKES!!!!!  
  
Bakura: *while running* I always knew the pharaoh was gay!  
  
Yugi: *laughing madly also running*  
  
Yami: YUGI YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!!!!  
  
Isis: So now that we've found them let's stick them in a car and get moving.  
  
Joey: *sniggering while watching Yami chase Yugi around* Put them in my car.  
  
Bakura: I'll go in the back to keep an eye on them.  
  
Yami: *walks over carrying Yugi, still laughing, on his back* Like hell you will!  
  
Isis: Don't worry Yami I'll watch him.  
  
Yami: Is Kaiba up yet? *gives Yugi to Isis*  
  
Tristin: No idea, let's check.  
  
Mai: C'mon Tea. *takes Tea's hand and leads her to the car*  
  
Tea: *pointing to a red spot on Mai's neck* Hey Mai, *giggles* did Joey give you that hickey?  
  
Mai: *freezes, blushing*  
  
Joey: *completely red*  
  
Serenity: *really grossed out, covering her ears*  
  
Mai: TEA!!!!!!!!! *bangs Tea over the head with her purse*  
  
Merik: *smirks* Now Mai that's not nice.  
  
Mai: *glares at Merik* Whatever.  
  
Tea: So Mai is Joey a good kisser?  
  
Mai: TEA YOU'RE PUSHING YOUR LUCK!!!  
  
They opened the doors to the black car and Yami climbed in to see if Seto was awake yet, he was still lying on the seat with his eyes closed.  
  
Yami: *pokes Seto* Kaiba?  
  
Seto: *jumps up and hugs Yami smiling* I LOVE YOU!!!!!  
  
Everyone: (O_O)  
  
Seto: *opens his eyes and sees he's holding Yami* Ah! *jumps backwards*  
  
Duke: Er - I think Kaiba took some damage to the head.  
  
Seto: *blushing and scowling at the same time* 'Oh f$ck they all saw that...well it wasn't really my fault, I didin't think it was Yami...'  
  
Serenity: *hesitatingly approaching Seto* Uh, Seto are you okay?  
  
Seto: *still blushing, turns his head away* Yeah I'm fine.  
  
Mai: *cough* Anyway so it's me, Tea, Yugi, Isis, Bakura, Yami, and Ryou in Joey's car.  
  
Seto: Fine.  
  
They climbed into Joey's car supporting Yugi and Tea who were trying to have a quick funeral for the orange and Seto, Serenity, Duke, Tristin, Bambi, Merik and YMerik got into the *hot* pink car.  
  
Serenity: Can our next stop be Italy?  
  
Seto: Sure. *still not looking at her, turns on video phone* Wheeler, follow me on the highway and don't get lost!  
  
Joey: Yeah yeah yeah I got it Kaiba!  
  
Both cars started up, Joey's almost hitting into a bush, and began driving on the highway.  
  
Isis: *to Mai* Think they'll pass out anytime soon?  
  
Tea: *trying to count her eyelashes* One, two, three, four...  
  
Mai: No idea.  
  
Joey: *yawns* I'm tired.  
  
Mai: You'd better not fall asleep on us Joseph Wheeler! It's only 9 and you have to drive!  
  
Joey: Don't worry I won't - yet. If I'm about to I'll just switch seats with you.  
  
Mai: Sorry, no can do hun. I gotta get my beauty sleep.  
  
Yugi: *pokes Yami*  
  
Yami: *head turned away from Yugi, arms crossed, sulking*  
  
Yugi: *pokes Yami again*  
  
Yami: *no response*  
  
Yugi: *pokes Yami again*  
  
Yami: *head still turned away* Stop poking me Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *whines* But I want to talk to someone!  
  
Yami: You betrayed me Yugi. Go talk to your buisness partner over there *motions to Bakura*  
  
Yugi: Nooooooo I wanna talk to you!  
  
Yami: *still turned away* Too bad.  
  
Isis: Oh come on Yami forgive him! He's drunk after all, you're being such a baby.  
  
Yami: *sighs* I guess. *faces Yugi* What do you want?  
  
Yugi: Will you play mancala with me?  
  
Yami: O_o? No.  
  
Yugi: *eyes droop* Why not?  
  
Yami: Because I'm still mad at you.  
  
Yugi: You're - you're mad at me? *eyes start to water*  
  
Yami: Damnit Yugi you know I can't resist your innocent faces! Fine I'll play!  
  
Yugi: Yay! ^_^  
  
Tea: *still counting her eyelashes* Seven, ten, six, twelve... *to Isis* What comes after twelve?  
  
Isis: Uh-  
  
Tea: Oh right! Three!  
  
Isis: Um, yeah whatever Tea.  
  
Tea: *proudly* I have three eyelashes.  
  
Bakura: *snorts*  
  
Tea: *looks at Bakura* Can I pierce your ears?  
  
Bakura: What?!  
  
Tea: Oh come on it'll be fun! *takes two slices of orange and tries to stick them behind Bakura's ears*  
  
Bakura: *pulls away* What the hell?! No way!  
  
Tea: Stop being such a wuss, it's fun!  
  
Yami: *perks up, grins* Bakura's being a wuss!  
  
Bakura: *growls* No I'm not!  
  
Yami: Yes you are! *opens the window, sticks his head out and yells* BAKURA'S A WUSS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: DAMN YOU PHARAOH!! *tackles Yami*  
  
Isis: -_-; So immature.  
  
Ryou: Bakura stop! There isn't even enough room here for you two to be fighting!  
  
Isis & Ryou: *try to pull them apart, doesn't work*  
  
Tea: Here we go!  
  
Tea grinning maniacally grabbed Bakura's right ear and sticking a slice of orange behind it, quickly jabbed at it with a needle.  
  
Bakura: *ear shattering scream* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: Tea!  
  
Bakura: *lets go of Yami still screaming*  
  
Isis: Tea you shouldn't have done that! *grabs the needle from her*  
  
Yugi: *giggling*  
  
Bakura put his hand up to his ear and feeling it covered with blood, fainted.  
  
Ryou: Oh no! Bakura!  
  
Isis: It's okay, I've got a cloth to stop his ear from bleeding. *wraps a cloth around his ear*  
  
Ryou: I hope he'll be okay...  
  
Yami: *grinning* I'm sure he'll be fine.  
  
Yugi: *collapses*  
  
Yami: Yugi?!  
  
Yugi: *starts to snore*  
  
Yami: *smiles* He's just passed out.  
  
Tea: *yawns* Counting all my eyelashes made me sleeeeeepy... *lies down next to Yugi*  
  
In the other car back in time a little...  
  
Tristin: What was that noise?  
  
Bambi: I don't know, it sounded a little like...Bakura's a wuss.  
  
Duke: I'm hungry, we should have stopped to get something to eat before we left.  
  
Seto: Well too bad we're not stopping again until we reach the border, I don't want to be driving all night.  
  
At that moment they heard Bakura's deafening scream.  
  
Serenity: *frightened* What was that?  
  
Tristin: *almost pees in his pants* Don't worry Serenity it's probably only a bird or something...  
  
Duke: Yeah and if it's anything else I'll protect you.  
  
Bambi: Oy...  
  
Seto: That was a human scream you jackasses.  
  
Everyone except Merik & YMerik: Human?!  
  
Seto: Of course.  
  
Merik & YMerik: Awesome!  
  
Serenity: Are we safe Seto?  
  
Seto: I'm sure, nothing's getting into this car while I'm here.  
  
Duke: 'Damnit, he totally stole my line!'  
  
Back in Joey's car Isis, Ryou and Mai had fallen asleep and Yami was dropping off when Joey yawned again.  
  
Joey: 'Hmm I'd better not fall asleep. I'll just close my eyes for one second to rest them and go back to driving...'  
  
Joey closed his eyes but never re-opened them, and he fell asleep as the car turned off the highway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: Baaaaad Joey.....  
  
Mai: *banging Joey over the head* I TOLD YOU NOT TO FALL ASLEEP YOU IDIOT!!!!  
  
Joey: *crying rubbing his head* It's not my fault! I was tired!!  
  
Mai: Lame excuse...  
  
Jackie: I'm going to try to update soon again, but don't kill me because I have a English paper, Science and a Math test coming up. By the way you all have to see Love Actually it's sooooooooo funny!!!!  
  
Ryou: Remember to review!! 


	16. Seto's secret obsessions

Jackie: Hey! Finally back yay!  
  
Mai: It's about time.  
  
Jackie: Sorry but I've had to write two essays and I've been busy spazzing about how...I GOT PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN TODAY! *does little dance*  
  
Everyone: *moves far away from her*  
  
Jackie: Oh, so you don't get creeped out by Merik's happy dance but when I do my happy dance you have to move away?!  
  
Joey: Uh, you're the authoress.  
  
Tristin: Yeah, we just do what you tell us to.  
  
Jackie: Oh right. Whatever. I don't own Yugioh remember? On with chappie 16!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning...  
  
Mai & Isis: *yawns*  
  
Ryou: *in his sleep* No Bakura! Please don't send my teddy bear to the shadow realm!  
  
Bakura: *in his sleep* Ryou give me the f$$king teddy bear! It was staring at me in a weird way so it's going to the shadow realm!  
  
Mai & Isis: *sweatmarks*  
  
Mai: Joey where are we? Joey?  
  
Mai looked over and saw Joey snoring on the wheel.  
  
Mai: JOEY!! *slaps him*  
  
Joey: *picks his head up* Wha - what? Who ordered what sandwhich?  
  
Mai: YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DRIVING!! YOU'RE LUCKY WE'RE NOT DEAD RIGHT NOW!!!!!  
  
Yami: *yawns* What's up Mai?  
  
Mai: LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!  
  
Yami: No need to shout...  
  
Mai: I'M NOT SHOUTING!!  
  
Yami looked out the window and saw the car was scraping against the metal fence on the side of the road, and they were in the middle of a huge secluded field near a lake.  
  
Ryou: *mumbles and sits up* (O_O) My teddy bear!  
  
Mai & Isis: *sweatmarks*  
  
Mai: *to Joey* I can't believe you fell asleep! You jackass! I'm starting to believe what Kaiba said about you being a worthless idiot! (Jackie: Awwww poor Joey! BAD MAI!)  
  
Bakura: *wakes up*  
  
Isis: So does anyone have any idea where we are?  
  
Yugi: *moans*  
  
Yami: Hey Yugi!  
  
Yugi: *opens his eyes, then flinches and closes them*  
  
Yami: What's wrong Yugi?  
  
Bakura: *sitting up* It's a thing called hangover jackass. And if I remember correctly you had it a lot of times when you were pharaoh. I remember one night when I had snuck into the palace, I was hiding behind a tree and I saw you come wobbling down the path-  
  
Yami: *very red* Shut up you idiot good for nothing tomb robber!!  
  
Bakura: *pissed off* GO F$$K A CAMEL...OR EVEN BETTER PEGASUS YOU GAY PHARAOH!!!  
  
Everyone: Uh-oh....  
  
Yami: *glowing* NOW YOU'VE REALLY CROSSED THE LINE YOU F#%@KER!!!  
  
Bakura: F$$k YOUR MOTHER PHARAOH!  
  
Yami: YOU JACKASS! YOU GO F#%K YOUR MOTHER! I BET YOU'D LIKE IT TO, YOU GET NO SEXUAL ACTION AT ALL!!  
  
Everyone: //+_+\\  
  
Bakura: *also glowing* I BET I GET MORE SEXUAL ACTION THAN YOU LAME LEATHER BOY!!!  
  
Isis: Hey, I think it makes him look hot... (Jackie: Heh heh me too...)  
  
Yami: NO ONE INSULTS MY LEATHER!!!  
  
Yugi: SHUT THE F@#% UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *in shock*  
  
Mai: Oh my god...Yugi cursed...the world as we know it is over!  
  
Yami: *faints*  
  
Yugi: Er, sorry. I just wanted them to shut up.  
  
Bakura: *patting Yugi on the back* I've earned a new respect for you Yugi, you've taken your first step to becoming evil!  
  
Yugi: *horrified shrinks away*  
  
In the other car everyone was asleep except for Seto who had been driving all night. Serenity was leaning on Duke while Seto glared at him darkly.  
  
Seto: 'What a dice-throwing geek! At our next meeting I'm going to make him suffer!'  
  
He grinned evily and began thinking of all the horrible ways Duke could die.  
  
Serenity: *yawns* Seto, have you been up all night?  
  
Seto: *startled* Uh, yeah Serenity. 'Damn I was only on plan 126...crap I'm starting to sound like Merik, I really need to get away from these people...'  
  
Serenity: *sits up* Aren't you tired? You've been driving all night. Why didn't you ask Tristin or Duke to switch?  
  
Seto: *flinches* It doesn't matter, I'm always up all night anyway.  
  
Serenity: Where are we?  
  
Seto: Somewhere in Switzerland heading for Italy.  
  
Awkward Silence.  
  
Serenity: So...what do you do in your free time?  
  
Seto: Free time?  
  
Serenity: Come on there must be something you do to relax and have fun.  
  
Seto: *thinking hard* I used to like playing chess, I like doing things with Mokuba, but that doesn't happen that often. 'Why the f$ck am I telling her all this?!'  
  
Serenity: Oh. Why don't you take a vacation?  
  
Seto: *looks at her like she's insane*  
  
Serenity: You're the head of a huge company, you can take a vacation.  
  
Seto: ...It's not that simple.  
  
They stared at each other for a minute, Seto looked especially tired to Serenity. She slowly without even thinking leaned in to kiss him but then heard a loud moo.  
  
Serenity: Huh?  
  
Seto: *turns and sees a cow right in front of the car staring at them*  
  
Seto & Serenity: AHHHH!!  
  
Seto quickly swerved the car, just missing the cow and brought the car to a quick jolting stop.  
  
Seto and Serenity were speechless, staring out the window at the HUGE amount of cows that had come out of nowhere, all mooing.  
  
Merik: *waking up and looking around* Why the f@@k are we surrounded by cows?!  
  
Seto: How the hell am I supposed to know! 'Did...she just try to kiss me?'  
  
Serenity: 'Holy crap I almost kissed him!'  
  
Bambi: *sitting up* Who's making so much noise? Some people need their beauty sleep!!  
  
YMerik: *sitting up* What's with the yelling? Even you mortals are smart enough to know when a dangerous person's sleeping!  
  
Tristin: You want dangerous? Try handling Joey when you've just eaten all his fries.  
  
Duke: Uh, does anyone want to fill me in on why we're surrounded by cows in the middle of nowhere?  
  
Seto: *coldly* No.  
  
Serenity: *flushes a little* Seto why don't you call Joey and ask him where he is?  
  
Seto: *snorts*  
  
Duke: Don't worry I'll do it *reaches for video phone*  
  
Seto: *quickly grabs the video phone* My ass you will!  
  
~On video phone  
  
Seto: Wheeler are you there?  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Seto: Where are you?  
  
Mai: *pushes Joey out of the way* I'll tell you where we are! IN THE MIDDLE OF F$@KIN NOWHERE!  
  
Serenity: Mai are you okay? What happened?  
  
Mai: Joey fell asleep while he was driving! That's what happened!  
  
Seto: *snorts* Typical.  
  
Joey: Hey I'd like to see you drive all night smartass!  
  
Seto: I did.  
  
Silence.  
  
Joey: ...Well you're like, an insomniac anyway so you're used to it.  
  
Serenity: Joey! Behave yourself!  
  
Joey: What? It's true!  
  
Tristin: So where are you guys?  
  
Yugi: Mai told you, we don't know.  
  
Joey: Hey Yugi I didn't notice you were up. Feelin' better?  
  
Yugi: Uh, yeah I guess.  
  
YMerik: Is the 'almighty pharaoh' still sleeping?  
  
Bakura: *grinning* No he just fainted when Yugi cursed.  
  
Everyone in the other car: WHAT?!  
  
Tristin: First getting drunk, then cursing...  
  
Merik: Yugi! I'm so proud!  
  
YMerik: Now he can finally help in our plan for world domination!  
  
Yugi: Er, no that's really okay.  
  
Bakura: He can operate the T-49 while we program the bombs!  
  
Merik: And don't forget about the machine guns!  
  
Bakura: Oh, right, of course the machine guns!  
  
YMerik: The best part!  
  
Seto: *coughs* As much as I love hearing your psychotic plans you're wasting even more of my money so...  
  
Yami: *yawns and sits up*  
  
YMerik: Awww, sleeping beauty's up!  
  
Yami: *glaring* Great, him. Why are we on the phone with everyone?  
  
Ryou: We're trying to figure out where we all are.  
  
YMerik: I'm sorry you missed it pharaoh, we were just including your aibou in our plans for world domination.  
  
Yami: Don't even try at your pathetic attempts to get Yugi to join you, asshole!  
  
YMerik: *glaring* MAY SETH DESTROY YOU AND ALL YOUR CHILDREN!  
  
Yami: MAY SOBEK EAT YOUR MUMMY!  
  
YMerik: MAY PTAH DESTROY ALL OF YOUR TEMPLES!  
  
Yami: MAY MIN MAKE YOUR FOREVER STERILE!  
  
YMerik: MAY RA BAN YOUR HAIR STYLE!  
  
Everyone else: *sweatmarks*  
  
Yami: *glowing* THAT'S IT! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM! MIND CRUSH!! *does dramatic motion with his hands*  
  
Silence, nothing happens.  
  
Yami: Er, I guess it doesn't work over the phone...  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Bakura: *chuckles* How pathetic.  
  
Yami: *grabs Bakura by the colar* YOU WANT PATHETIC ALBINO BOY?!  
  
Isis: Stop Yami! *grabs Yami*  
  
Mai: Oh look a guy's passing! We can ask him where we are!  
  
~Off video phone  
  
Mai climbed out of the car and ran to an old man who appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Mai: Excuse me, could you tell us where we are?  
  
Old man: *blinks* Haben Sie meinen Fisch gestohlen? (Did you steal my fish?)  
  
Mai: Oh holy crap. *runs back to car*  
  
Old man: *looks after her and nods* Klar hat sie meinen Fisch gestohlen. (Yep, she stole my fish.) *walks away*  
  
~On video phone  
  
Mai: We're in Germany!  
  
Bakura: What?!  
  
Tristin: How did you get in Germany?!  
  
Joey: How am I supposed to know? I was asleep!  
  
Bambi: Are you sure Mai?  
  
Mai: Yeah, that guy was speaking German, I'm sure of it!  
  
YMerik: Hey tomb robber, what's that lump on your ear?  
  
Bakura: Huh?  
  
Bakura ran his hand over his ear and his eyes glazed over as he remembered why he had passed out the night before. He turned to Tea's sleeping form on the floor.  
  
Bakura: SHE IS GOING TO PAY!!! *lunges at Tea*  
  
Ryou: Ahh! Bakura! *grabs Bakura* A - little - help - please!!  
  
Joey and Yugi both also grabbed Bakura.  
  
Merik: What happened?  
  
Yami: *grins* Oh you weren't there! Tea pierced Bakura's ear!  
  
Duke: Are you serious?  
  
Ryou: Yeah, now he's just like me...without the highlights of course.  
  
Bakura: *bright red trying to get at Tea* SHE IS GOING TO DIE!!!!!!  
  
Tea: *yawns and sits up slowly* Who's making all that noise?  
  
Everyone: *stares at Tea*  
  
Bakura: LET ME AT HER!!! THAT MORTAL WHORE IS GOING TO ROT IN THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!  
  
Tea: *covers her ears* Ouch! Why is Bakura being so loud?  
  
Bakura: YOU PIERCED MY EAR F$#CKING FRIENDSHIP WOMAN!!!!  
  
Tea: *shocked* What? Sorry I don't really remember anything about last night...  
  
Merik: *sniggers* Maybe because you were dead drunk.  
  
Tea: *speechless* Wha-at? I don't drink!  
  
Duke: Well neither did Yugi, but both of you got completely trashed!  
  
Yugi: All I remember about last night was seeing Bakura, Merik and YMerik in a bar and then something about Mexican food and an orange.  
  
Yami: *glares at them*  
  
Bakura, Merik & YMerik: *cowers*  
  
Tea: I...I don't remember that...  
  
Tristin: So tell me, will this ring a bell? *starts to shake his ass* I like big butts and I cannot lie!  
  
Joey: Tristin you gay creep!  
  
Tristin: I'm trying to help her remember! *nudges Seto* Come on help out here!  
  
Seto: 'Ugh, only because Serenity's watching!' *rolls his eyes* It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes... (Jackie: Remember I don't own Nelly or Sir Mix a Lot or anything so don't sue me!!!!)  
  
Bakura: She didn't actually sing that song though, she just started to take off her shirt.  
  
Tea: *blushes* I WHAT?!  
  
Yami: Kaiba I think you were just looking for an excuse to sing that song!  
  
Seto: *blushes* DO YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN WHEN WE MEET IN PERSON EGYPTIAN BOY?!?!?!!?!?  
  
Serenity: *giggles*  
  
Yami: *grinning* I think someone's a little touchy about having their secret obsession for Nelly and girls taking off their shirts revealed.  
  
Joey: *also grinning* No I think Kaiba's gay and likes Nelly. Remember before how he was begging me to sit on his lap in the car?  
  
Seto: *blushing like there's no tomorrow* WHAT THE F$CK WHEELER YOU FELL ON ME AND I CERTAINLY DID NOT ENJOY IT!! I'M NOT GAY!! I DON'T LIKE NELLY OR *HOT* PINK CARS, AND I DO LIKE SEEING GIRLS TAKE THEIR SHIRTS OFF!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silence.  
  
Seto blushed even more (if humanly possible) when he realized what he had just screamed.  
  
Yami: *coughs* Okay I'm going to ignore that last comment. We're in Germany, where are you guys?  
  
Seto: *stares at the ground, blushing*  
  
Serenity: *stiffiling giggles* We're in Switzerland.  
  
Isis: Okay why don't we all meet in Venice?  
  
Mai: It's gonna take us a while to get to Venice though.  
  
Ryou: It doesn't matter.  
  
Tea: Okay now that we've worked that out, can I find out what exactly I did last night?  
  
Serenity: Er, Yami can explain.  
  
Joey: Yeah we gotta go if we wanna get to Venice anytime soon. Bye sis!  
  
Serenity: See you soon Joey!  
  
YMerik: Until next time pharaoh!  
  
~Off video phone  
  
Tea: So what did I do last night Yami?  
  
Joey: *starts up the car*  
  
Yami: Let's see, you and Yugi got into a couple of slapping fights...  
  
Bakura: *laughs* Oooh those were classic!  
  
Yami: *glares* You do know you three are going to be punished when we all get to Venice right? I wouldn't be laughing if I were you.  
  
Bakura: *glares*  
  
Yami: Then you called a whole lot of people sexy...  
  
Isis: Including Yami *glares at Tea*  
  
Tea: *blushing* Sorry Isis! I was drunk, I don't like Yami anymore.  
  
Bakura: *looking very smug*  
  
Ryou: *glaring at Bakura*  
  
Yami: Hmm, oh right then there was Baby Got Back...the attempted lap dance...stole the *hot* pink the car and tried to get Mexican food...started peeling an orange...slapped Merik-  
  
Tea: I slapped Merik?! Oh no...  
  
Bakura: Why do you care? He's an asshole.  
  
Tea: I thought he was your friend?  
  
Yami: Yeah you did help him out in Battle City.  
  
Bakura: Er, uh, well I just wanted the Millenium Rod.  
  
Yami: *murmurs* Yeah right...  
  
Bakura: What did you say?!  
  
Isis: He said nothing! Basically after that Tea you counted all your eyelashes and then pierced Bakura's ear.  
  
Yugi: *thinking* Hey, I think I actually remember that. Did 'Bakura's a wuss' somehow come up?  
  
Bakura: *flushes* NO! THAT NEVER HAPPENED! I'M NOT A WUSS!!!  
  
Yami: *sniggers*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: So now everything's back to normal!  
  
Bakura: Normal? NORMAL? I HAVE A F$$KING PIERCED EAR AND YOUR SAYING EVERYTHING'S BACK TO NORMAL?!  
  
Jackie: Er, Ryou? Care to slip Bakura a sedative?  
  
Ryou: Right-o! *shoves pill down Bakura's mouth*  
  
Bakura: *falls asleep*  
  
Jackie: Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon, but I have 4 tests coming up so please bare with me!  
  
Merik: Whatever.  
  
Yugi: And please review! 


	17. Seto's worst memory

Jackie: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I'VE UPDATED!!!!!!!!!! *starts hyperventilating*  
  
YMerik: *grins* You know that's a great way to get high!  
  
Bakura: Hmm...so is spinning ya know ^_^  
  
Jackie: Right then...anyway I'm soooo sorry to everyone that I've been such a crappy authoress!! I really really apologize!! But anyway here's chapter 17!  
  
Merik: You forgot those magical words....  
  
Jackie: Hn? Oh right, I don't own Yugioh!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Joey's car...  
  
Joey: I'm hungry. Can't we stop for something to eat?  
  
Mai: No! For the 5th time we have to get it Italy!  
  
Joey: But I won't be able to drive if I'm hungry!  
  
Tea: He's right Mai, plus I'm getting a little hungry too.  
  
Mai: *sighs* Fine, at the next rest stop we'll get something to eat.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Joey: YAY!! REST STOP!!  
  
Bakura: Shut up! *grumbles*  
  
Yami: *grins* Someone's in a bad mood!  
  
Bakura: *glares* Go screw yourself pharaoh!  
  
Tea: Er, okay break it up! Joey, you stay here and watch the car while we go and get the food.  
  
Joey: Wha - what? I don't get to...to see and smell the food as it's being cooked?!  
  
Bakura: *mumbles* Pathetic, absolutely pathetic...  
  
Isis: Yami, why don't you stay with him too?  
  
Mai: Yeah, so he doesn't fall asleep and let some idiot steal the car or something.  
  
Yami: What? I don't wanna stay! He'll molest me again!  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
Yami: Er, I guess that was a dream...  
  
Bakura: *laughs*  
  
Isis: Relax Yami *kisses him quickly* We'll be back very soon.  
  
Mai: And I promise Joey won't molest you...he's not gay or anything.  
  
Bakura: Are you sure about that?  
  
Joey: *glares* Shut it!  
  
Mai: Actually I'm not, but just to remind you Joey *kisses him quickly too*  
  
Joey: *blushes*  
  
Ryou: Okay we'll see you later.  
  
Joey & Yami: *wave goodbye and knock over a glass of water onto Isis and Mai's skirts*  
  
Mai & Isis: *go red staring at their skirts*  
  
Joey & Yami: *points to the other* It was him!  
  
Mai: JOSEPH WHEELER!!! *slaps Joey*  
  
Isis: YAMI....er, YAMI!!! *slaps Yami*  
  
Joey & Yami: Owwwww f$#k!!!!!!  
  
Mai & Isis: *turn around and quickly shut the door after everyone*  
  
Isis: Really I can't stand Yami sometimes!  
  
Bakura: See, you should have chosen me!  
  
Tea: *glares at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: What are you giving me the evil eye for Gardener?  
  
Tea: Oh shut up!  
  
Mai: Someone's a little testy this morning...  
  
In Seto's car...  
  
Seto: Hmph, typical of Wheeler just to drop off like that while he was driving.  
  
Serenity: Hey! Don't pick on my brother! What have you got against him anyway? Yugi and Yami are the one's who're always beating you!  
  
Seto: *glares at her*  
  
Duke: *nervously looking back and forth* Um, okay so Kaiba how long is it gonna take us to get to Venice?  
  
Bambi: Yeah I'm really cramped from being in this car.  
  
Tristin: Same, my hair got all messed up from leaning against the door.  
  
Seto: *still glaring at Serenity* We just passed the southern end of Lake Geneva so it should be about 2 hours to the border, and then maybe another 3 or 4 hours to Venice.  
  
YMerik: You're kidding me right? 6 more hours in this miserable piece of shit?  
  
Merik: I'm with my yami, I refuse to ride in this car for that long. If we pull up in Venice and I get out of this car, it will ruin my slick rep. No hot Italian chicks are gonna want to hook up with me if they see me getting out of this hunk of crap.  
  
Serenity: What slick rep?!  
  
Duke: The man's got a point.  
  
Tristin: *nods*  
  
Seto: *shrugs* Big deal, we'll just leave you all behind then.  
  
Serenity: We can't do that Seto! We'll just stop somewhere and get a different car.  
  
Seto: And just where do you propose to do that? There's some kind of messed up movement in Italy right now because there have been so many accidents with foreigners driving around and running over people so they're not renting out any cars.  
  
Merik: Hey I didn't mean to run over all seventeen of them!!  
  
YMerik: Yeah, we were only aiming for five!  
  
Duke: Wait Kaiba, don't you have a house in the north of Italy? I remember reading about it in the paper, how you had just bought one.  
  
Seto: 'Crap!' Um...no.....  
  
Serenity: You're lying!  
  
Seto: 'F$$K!'  
  
Duke: Yeah, it's in either Como or Bergamo, I don't remember which.  
  
Serenity: You must have an extra car at your house Seto, why don't we just pick up one of your cars?  
  
Seto: 'Shit, I can't lie to her!' Ugh, fine. But we're only dropping by to get the car and then leaving!  
  
Tristin: Whatever you say Kaiba.  
  
Seto: *starts up the car, mumbles* How do I get myself into these situations?!?  
  
Back somewhere in Germany...  
  
Everyone except Yami and Joey (who were still in the car) walked out of the rest stop holding bags of food. Tea was seething with anger.  
  
Tea: Bakura I can't believe you did that! We could have just tried hand motions or something since no one spoke English!  
  
Bakura: I don't see what you're complaining about, we got the food anyway.  
  
Tea: *bright red* YEAH BECAUSE YOU SENT THE CASHIER TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!  
  
Bakura: *shrugs* He was a good target, plus I can feel my shadow powers weakening, I haven't sent many people to the Shadow Realm lately.  
  
Ryou: *grabs Tea before she lunges at Bakura*  
  
Mai: Well it was actually good that Bakura did that because we didn't have to pay, and none of us have any money anyway.  
  
Mai opened the car door and all of them stop and stared confused at Joey and Yami in the car, hugging each other and weeping into each other's shoulders.  
  
Joey: *bawling* It just keeps happening!   
  
Yami: *weeping* I know! One minute they're kissing you, the next minute they push you away and start killing you...  
  
Joey: I just can't take it anymore!!  
  
Yami: You never know what to think or how to act...  
  
Yami & Joey: *begins sobbing again hysterically*  
  
Bakura: *coughs loudly, silently sniggering*  
  
Everone else: *too stunned to say anything*  
  
Yami: *quickly pushes Joey away, wipes off his eyes very embarressed* Hmm, can we pretend that never happened??  
  
Bakura: *starts laughing* Hell no! That was a priceless moment! The pharaoh weeping into the whimp's shoulder?! That's so good it's going in my diary!  
  
Silence.  
  
Bakura: *realizes what he just said, panicking* Um, my diary...of evil plots! Yeah, things I can use against people when I take over the world!  
  
Yami: *glares at Bakura* Don't even start you tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Boooooring, really 5000 years and you can't come up with a better name for me than that?  
  
Yami: *thinks* Uh, tomb raider?  
  
Bakura: *sarcastic* Very original.  
  
Yami: Well you shouldn't be talking you know, you are constantly calling me pharaoh!  
  
Mai: Look as much as I'd love to hear this little argument we've got to get to Venice.  
  
Joey: *grabs Mai's bag* FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!  
  
Back in Seto's car they had just arrived at his mansion. It was a large, black house surrounded by gardens and a tall, black spiked gate.  
  
YMerik: *looking at the spikes* Hey! Those would be great for sticking heads on!  
  
Serenity: *looks at YMerik disgustedly*  
  
Seto: *stops the car* Now remember, we're only here to get a car, no wandering around my mansion!  
  
Duke: Fine but I gotta go to the bathroom.  
  
Tristin: Yeah I have to redo my hair.  
  
Seto: *sighs* Fine here *hands everyone a map from his pocket*  
  
Bambi: What are these?  
  
Seto: Floor plans, so you don't get lost.  
  
Duke: *unfolds his plan, it's 6 pages long*  
  
Merik: *staring at the floor plan* Shit! Big house Kaiba!  
  
Seto: Come on!  
  
They all got out of the car and followed Seto to the door.  
  
Door: Name?  
  
Tristin: *jumps back* AAAH! The door just spoke!  
  
Seto: *groans* Seto Kaiba.  
  
Door: Welcome back Mr. Kaiba *swings open*  
  
They walked into a humongous room with hallways leading in all directions and a large staircase straight ahead.  
  
Seto: *starts walking down a hallway* Follow me, I'll take you to a bathroom and then we're leaving. No touching ANYTHING.  
  
Tristin: *gulp*  
  
They all followed him silently, Serenity in the back. The hallway walls were covered with portraits. Serenity stopped and looked at one that had the same, deep blue penetrating eyes as Seto's. The boy was small, sitting in a chair wearing a suit and smiling. It took a moment for Serenity to associate the smiling boy with Seto. She'd never seen him smile, only grin when someone like Yami or her brother did something to embarrass themselves. She turned around and realized that she was standing there alone, she must have been staring at that picture longer than she thought.  
  
Serenity: *looking around* Seto? 'Oh shit!'  
  
A little ways down the hall there was a door slightly ajar, Serenity walked in. It looked like a TV room, the main features were a big couch and TV. The TV was on, but showing only static. She looked around and tripped over the side of the rug on the floor and fell onto the couch.  
  
Serenity: Damnit! Huh? *reaches under her butt and finds the remote*  
  
Suddenly the TV began to play a tape.  
  
On tape~  
  
There was a playground, a 12 year old boy with brown hair was throwing a ball for a younger boy with black hair to catch. ~  
  
Serenity: *staring in wonder* Is that...Seto?  
  
~The brunette laughed and tossed the ball again, this time farther.  
  
Seto: Come on Moki!  
  
Mokuba: *jumps and catches the ball* Throw it farther Seto!  
  
Seto: *laughs* Fine, but I'm warning you this one will be hard to catch!  
  
The screen was fuzzy for a second and then a room appeared. A young, much more subdued Seto was staring at someone outside the frame.  
  
Seto: I - I'm sorry sir!  
  
Voice: Sorry isn't good enough! You failed!  
  
A tall man with a beard stepped into the frame. ~  
  
Serenity recognized that face, it was Seto's adopted father.  
  
~ Gozaburo approached Seto.  
  
Seto: *scared* I'm truly sorry sir! I - I swear it won't happen again!  
  
Gozaburo: Well let me make sure you remember!  
  
He stepped up in front of Seto, grabbed him causing Seto to flinch and, grinning maliciously, flung Seto against the wall of the room. Seto screamed in pain and began to cry. ~  
  
Serenity had dropped the remote and was staring in horror at the screen. Suddenly the TV shut off, and a pair of long thin legs were visible right in front of her. Serenity looked up terrified. Seto Kaiba was staring down at her, clenching the remote in his right hand so that she thought he would break it. He wore an expression of utmost hatred and loathing on his face, and his blue eyes burned themselves into her brain. Serenity felt sick.  
  
Serenity: S - S - Seto... I - I'm so sorry!  
  
Serenity quickly ran around him and flew out of the room. She kept running down different hallways until she was sure Seto wasn't following her. She stopped, panting for breath.  
  
Serenity: *still horrified* 'Oh, poor Seto! I can't believe it...no wonder he's so cold and everything!'  
  
She turned around another hallway and saw a door leading outside. She ran through it and saw everyone except Seto standing outside admiring another black limo.  
  
Duke: Hey Serenity! Where did you go? Kaiba went in to look for you.  
  
Serenity: Oh...I just stopped to look at a picture.  
  
Bambi: Are you okay? You seem sort of...out of it.  
  
Serenity: Huh? I'm fine.  
  
They waited around, talking for 15 minutes but Seto didn't appear.  
  
Merik: Grrrrr...where's the millionaire? I'm starting to get ticked off!  
  
YMerik: If he doesn't come soon I might have to result to sticking someone's *looks at Tristin* head on one of those spikes to amuse myself.  
  
Tristin: *pees in his pants*  
  
Serenity: *nervous* I'll go look for him.  
  
Duke: *looks suspiciously after her*  
  
Serenity re-entered the mansion and tried to retrace her steps. She figured Seto would still be in the TV room, seeing that tape must have brought back a lot of bad memories. She kept walking, twice going into hallways she didn't recognize causing her to turn around. After about 10 minutes of wandering she found the room. The door was still ajar from when she had run out. She cautiously walked in, her heart beating.  
  
Serenity: *looking around, whispers* Seto?  
  
Then she saw him, sprawled out asleep on the couch. She timimdly walked over to see if he was really asleep. His chest was rising and falling steadily and his blue eyes were blocked from view by his eyelids. A wave of pity passed over Serenity. A lock of his brown hair had fallen down over his right eye. She bent down to move it away when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist fiercely and pulled her to the couch. A second later Serenity found herself lying on the couch with Seto leaning over her, his right arm clasped over her wrist staring down at her angrily.  
  
Serenity: *gasps* You - you weren't sleeping!  
  
Seto: *coldly* How observant of you.  
  
Serenity: *tries to free her hand* What are you doing? Let go!  
  
Seto: No, you're all alone with me now.  
  
Serenity: *begins to panic* Seto...I'm sorry about the video...  
  
Seto: *eyes burning* Shut up Wheeler!  
  
Serenity: *shocked and petrified*  
  
Seto: *growling* You had no right to watch that! Now you have to pay!  
  
Serenity was absolutely terrified. Panicking she kneed him in the stomach and managed to scramble off the couch and stand up before he grabbed her again.  
  
Seto: *standing up* Don't even try it!  
  
Serenity: What are you doing? Seto this isn't like you! You're different from what you're normally like!  
  
Seto: *snaps* You don't know anything about me! You barely even know me!  
  
Serenity: *still terrified, meekly shakes her head* That's not true...  
  
Seto: Yes it is! Now just because you've seen that video you think I'm a weak, cowardly rich boy that you can laugh about with your brother-  
  
Serenity: *pushes his hand away* That's not true! I don't think you're weak or cowardly! I feel sorry for you-  
  
Seto: *screams shaking* I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!  
  
Seto reached up his hand to slap her and then stopped, looking at Serenity. She was standing straight, looking at him, and he could see the beginnings of tears coming out of her eyes. He immediately put his hand down and his expression calmed.  
  
Seto: *breathing heavily, ashamed* Seren - I-  
  
Seto stopped trying to talk and without even thinking grabbed Serenity's shoulders. She closed her eyes and stiffened, waiting for the blow to come. Instead she felt the wind knocked out of her as Seto's lips pressed against hers. Serenity was frozen in ecstasy. She was afraid to open her eyes in case she was unconcious and this was all a dream, she didn't want to wake up. She felt his hands move from her shoulders to the back of her head and run through her hair. She loosened her shoulders and sank back into his arms.  
  
Then suddenly there was the sound of voices outside the room, she felt the warm sensation that had spread through her leave as his lips left hers, and she opened her eyes to see the door open and everyone else appear through it. Seto was standing opposite her wearing his usual unreadable expression, but she thought he looked a little flustered.  
  
Serenity: *red faced, still frozen from shock* 'It - it wasn't a dream...'  
  
Duke: *puzzled* Hey, are you guys okay? We thought we heard something.  
  
Seto: *very calm* We heard it too, a painting must have fallen down somewhere. Come on hurry up! *sweeps out of the room, his trenchcoat billowing behind him*  
  
YMerik *glares as he exits*  
  
Merik: *pouting* Hmph, we wait for him forever and now he's the one telling us to hurry up?!  
  
Tristin: *looking at Serenity's shocked expression* Serenity, you okay?  
  
Serenity: *snaps out of it* Wha - oh yeah, I'm fine. Just scared by the painting falling.  
  
Bambi: Let's get out of here! *leaves, everyone following behind her*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: Sorry that one was a little less funny and more serious, but I really wanted to put in something about Seto's childhood somewhere...he's so hot!!!!!! *glomps Seto*  
  
Seto: X________X  
  
Serenity: *growls*  
  
Jackie: Whooops...hee hee sorry about that Serenity!  
  
Yami: What she was planning on saying was please review!  
  
Ryou: Yeah and don't kill her if she doesn't update for another week-  
  
Yugi: -or so.  
  
Jackie: Exactly boys ^_^ 


End file.
